Pulling Me Through
by Baby You're My Immortal
Summary: Andy Six is new to Black Veil Brides. He meets Jake's little sister and something clicks. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Pulling Me Through

Chapter One

Riley's POV

"Come on Jake please let me go" I begged.

"Why do you want to come to band practice?" he asked.

"I just want to see" I said. He shook his head but after a few more minutes of begging he took me. He knocked on Ashley's door and within a few seconds the door was open and we were inside. We went down some steps and were in the basement. I saw Jinxx tapping his guitar and CC was twirling his drum sticks. There was a new person here who I hadn't met before. He was staring off into thin air and he was playing with the mic in his hands.

"Hi I'm Andy" He greeted. He took my hand and shook.

"I'm Riley" I introduced. His hand was warm but the smile he gave me was warmer. He was wearing all black and his hair was slightly shorter than shoulder length. His blue eyes bore into my emerald eyes. He pulled away from me and I sat down in the seat in the corner of the room.

"Come on let's go" Jake shouted. They took their places and began playing Knives and Pens. Andy's voice was amazing. His screams were like electric currents getting shot through my veins. I watched him in awe and every time he finished singing a line he would look at me and smile. Too soon it was over and the group was dispersing. Jake came up to me and pulled me of the seat. He picked me up and swirled me around.

"What did ya think?" He asked.

"You were great" I said. Jake swirled me around one more time and put me down. I was slightly dizzy and I staggered back and almost fell but Andy caught me. One arm went around my waist and the other held my hand. He looked at me and smiled.

"Watch yourself" He said before leaving. I was so shocked by the fact that he had just done that in front of my brother but Jake hadn't even noticed anything he just smiled at Andy and walked out. Jinxx looked up and smiled at me.

"I haven't seen you in a while" He laughed.

"Well you know how Jake gets embarrassed" I sighed. Uncomfortable silence fell over and Jinxx gave a small wave and then left. I never knew where they went afterwards but my guess was that they would end up cooking pizza. I was alone with Andy now. He was just watching me and saying nothing.

"So then" I said awkwardly. Andy gave a small chuckle.

"We should try and get to know each other" Andy said.

"I agree" I said.

"Well you should come over to mine tonight we can talk" He said.

"Sure ok" I laughed. It was so out of the blue. He pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled something down and handed it to me. When I looked at it I found it was his address and phone number. I blinked in astonishment and when I looked up Andy was leaving the room. I followed him and went into the kitchen where the rest of the band members were. We sat and ate and talked.

Andy's POV

I got a shock when she came into the room just before we practiced. She was smiling at me and before I knew it I was singing. Every time I finished a line I couldn't help but steal a glance at her. She was so hooked in our music that I almost felt embarrassed. We finished the song quickly and the group went their separate ways but Jake and Jinxx were still here. Jake had gone over to Riley and was swirling her round. I smiled to myself but not when Riley stumbled back. I felt an overwhelming surge of protection and I rushed to her side and steadied her. My arm was around her waist and my other hand was holding onto hers. I steadied her and told her to watch herself. Jake had smiled and laughed but Jinxx came over to Riley. They spoke to each other but I couldn't hear what they were saying and then we were alone. I couldn't stop myself from going over to her. I asked her if she wanted to get to know me and then before I could stop myself I'd rearranged for her to come over to my house and given her my address then I just walked back out.

Riley's POV

We were eating the pizza when Jake checked his watch. He stood up.

"We've got to get home" He said. I knew why our dad would end up getting mad if we stayed out to late. I left with Jake and went home. I went downstairs to where my dad was sitting.

"Hey can I go to a friend's house?" I asked.

"Yeah what time are you getting home?" He asked.

"I don't know it could be really late" I answered. He looked at me but nodded anyway. I smiled at him and ran to my room. I pulled out my phone and punched in Andy's number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello" He said.

"Andy it's Riley" I said.

"Oh hey" He said.

"Can I come now?" I asked.

"Sure you can" He answered and then hung up. I ran downstairs and pulled my shoes on and left the house. Andy's house was only a ten minute walk away and I practically sprinted there. I found the house easily and knocked on the door. He answered and smiled at me. He gestured for me to come in and I followed him. He led me up to his room and pointed at the sofa. I sat down and looked around. We were facing a television and I saw Andy putting something in the DVD player below it. He smiled at me and sat down next to me. I suppressed a groan when I found out that he had put a horror movie on. I hated them but I didn't want to seem stupid so I tried to sit through it. After about twenty minutes the gruesome bits came on. I yelped and spun my head around so that my head was in Andy's chest. He put his arm around me and rubbed my back. I tried to sneak a peek at the television but I just shot my head back at his chest. He was resting his cheek on my head and his arm still hadn't moved from my back. I wrapped mine around his waist and sighed. I could feel a smile crossing my face. Then I fell asleep.

Andy's POV

We sat down on my sofa watching the horror. We hadn't been watching it that long when Riley dug her head onto my chest she clung onto me as though her life depended on it. I put my arm around her and rubbed her back in a comforting way. She had wrapped her arm around my waist and before I knew it she was asleep. I was tired as well so I closed my eyes and lay back but I was careful not to wake Riley and I wanted her to stay near me. I fell asleep too.

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3:00 am. I looked around and really took in my surroundings. Riley was lying on top of me and she had her hands on my chest and I had mine wrapped around her waist. She looked so peaceful. She stirred and then opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry" She mumbled and then got off me.

"It's fine" I said. She also looked at the clock and her eyes went wide.

"I've got to get home" She said. She threw herself off the sofa and collected her things.

"Bye" She called. I walked her to the door and opened it for her.

"Goodbye Riley" I said. I kissed her on the cheek. It was only soft and tender but to me there was so much more held in that one kiss. She blushed but smiled that adorable smile that she had. I hadn't even noticed her fingers entwining with mine. She giggled and then let go of my hand.

"I'm going to go now" She mumbled and with that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Two

Riley POV

I ran through the streets as quick as I possibly could. My dad was going to kill me and so was Jake. Jake always got protective when it came to guys and if he found out that I'd been with Andy he would probably tear Andy apart. I slot me key into the door and twisted. When I walked in it was dark. Everyone must be in bed. I tip-toed in and I was so sure that I was in the clear but when I turned round I could see a figure sitting on the couch. Jake shot up as soon as he saw me and ran over to me. I expected him to shout at me but he pulled me into a hug and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't know what happened to you" He answered.

"You need to stop being so protective" I sighed.

"I know I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to you" He said.

"Well I'm fine" I said. He led me over to the couch and made me sit by him.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Just a friend's" I answered.

"What friend?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked. I was about to get up but Jake made me face him. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Who were you with?" He demanded. There was no way I could lie now.

"Andy's" I answered. I looked away but I still knew how he was taking it.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing we just watched a movie" I answered.

"Until 3:00 am. It had to be a very long movie" He scoffed.

"I fell asleep" I sighed.

"What happened after that?" He asked.

"I woke up and came home" I answered. He looked at me and smiled. He rustled my hair and went to go leave but he stopped at the door.

"Don't let him take advantage of you" He said.

"We're friends" I sighed and then I went upstairs.

Andy's POV

When Riley left I went back upstairs and sat down on my bed. I flipped my phone open to see if I had any new calls but there were none. I don't know why but I really wanted her to call me or just text me. I don't know why but when she was clinging onto my shirt I really liked it and some part of me didn't want her to let go. I liked the way her hair tickled my face when I woke up and I really liked the feel of my lips on her cheek. I mentally shook myself and put my phone down but as soon as it touched the bed I heard my message tone. I grabbed my phone and looked to see who it was from. It was Riley.

_Jake's an ass._ I hurried to send her one back. I said:

_What happened? _

_I just told him how I was at your house and he freaked out._

_Is he mad at you?_

_No but I think he's a bit miffed at you. I'm sorry._

_It's ok. We should still do it again sometime._

_I managed to convince Jake to let me come to band practice again so I'll see you there._

_Ok Goodnight Riley x_

_Goodnight Andy xx_

When I read the last text my heart almost leapt out of my chest. Two kisses.

Riley's POV

Why would I put two kisses? I mentally kicked myself for it. I threw my phone across the room and it landed just at the door. Just then the door opened and Jake popped his head round.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine" I lied. He picked up my phone and before I could stop him he was looking through it. I ran up to him and tried to grab my phone.

"I'm an ass" He laughed. His expression changed when he read the rest of them.

"Jake give it" I mumbled. He handed it over.

"What's with you and Andy texting?" he asked.

"We're friends now" I sighed.

"Friends don't text at 3:00 am" He said.

"Yeah well we do" I retorted. Jake looked at me and sighed.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything it's just that you barely know Andy" He said softly.

"That's why I went round to his house so that I could get to know him" I said.

"Sorry" Jake mumbled.

"Goodnight Jake" I sighed. When Jake left I lay back down on my bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up I could hear music coming from downstairs. It took me a while to realise why I could hear it but then I realised that it was band practice. I got ready quickly and walked downstairs. I could hear Andy's voice. They were in the kitchen so I went in to get a drink. As soon as I entered Andy stopped singing and he looked at me. The rest of the band stopped but they all looked at Andy.

"Dude what the hell!" Jake shouted.

"Sorry" Andy mumbled. I couldn't help but grin at myself.

"Let's take a break" Jake mumbled and with a hard glare at Andy Jake left the room and sat on the sofa. Ashley got to me before Andy could.

"You like Andy" He whispered in my ear. I jumped but I turned to face him.

"No I don't" I retorted.

"I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you" Ashley sighed. I shook my head and before I could say anything else Ashley was gone. I turned around to see Andy. A smile was instantly planted on my face.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hi" He beamed. He was looking at me with such intensity that I should want to squirm away but I liked it and it just felt so comfortable. Being with him felt comfortable and when I woke up with his arms around me that was comfortable. We didn't have to say anything now. It was like having a conversation just by looking at each other.

"Did Jake give you a hard time?" I asked.

"He asked what happened last night and I told him the truth then he asked if I liked you" He said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said that we were friends" He said. My heart sank. Of course he said that after all it was the truth.

Andy's POV

I hated lying to Riley. Of course I liked her and I couldn't lie to Jake so I told him that I did like her. He didn't seem to freak out like I had expected him to. He groaned and then turned snappy with everyone. I had to speak to him after practice. I had to get everything straight. After I lied to Riley I went over to him. I sat down on the sofa with him.

"Hey" I said.

"What?" He muttered.

"I need to talk to you about Riley" I said.

"You like her but do you love her?" He asked.

"I don't know" I whispered. Jake shout of the sofa and towered over me. Even though I was taller he still looked intimidating.

"Well you better figure out" He growled.

"Fine then I might love her in fact I'm pretty sure I do so don't even dare have a go at me when I want to do everything for your sister" I hissed. Jake's hard glare turned into a smile.

"I'm glad it's you that my sister likes" He said.

"She likes me?" I asked.

"Yeah of course she does" I laughed and with that he left the room. I followed after him and saw Riley sitting by herself at the corner of the room. She looked so miserable that my chest physically ached. I walked over to her and her head lifted. She tried to make a weak smile but it was pointless. I knew how upset she was. I sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" She lied. I cupped her face in my hands and made her look at me. A tear ran down her face.

"What is it?" I asked. I was so full of concern for her that I barely even recognised myself. I wanted her to feel right around me and I wanted to rip whoever made her hurt like this limb from limb.

"Do you really not like me?" She asked. It was me that had hurt her so much. At that moment I hated myself.

"Of course I like you" I answered.

"You know what way I mean" She sighed. I did as well. Why was I so intent on not letting her know how I feel? I made her look at me again. I brushed her hair away from her eyes and looked into her emerald pools.

"Yes" I said and that was it. That one world let all emotions run free. Her lips jammed on mine and I put my arm around her. Her small arms went around my waist. I smoothed her hair down and smiled into her lips. I was breathing hard by the shock of what had just happened. I hadn't noticed Jake come in.

"Sorry" Jake mumbled.

"It's ok" Riley sighed.

"You worked it out then?" Jake asked. I nodded and smiled. Riley had moved her arms from my waist but her head rested on my chest. My hand was still somewhere in her hair but I was past caring now. I didn't stop to think how weird this must be for Jake. I was just consumed in thoughts of Riley. Were we moving too fast? I didn't think so. In my eyes if two people love each other it happens straight away. It's either there or it's not. I knew for a fact that it was there for Riley and me. I actually think I could be falling for this girl. Jinxx had come in now to see what was taking us so long and when he saw her head on my chest and my hand in her hair a grin spread across his face.

"That's cute" He said. I blushed furiously but all colour drained from my face when a man stood at the door. I knew instantly that it was Riley and Jake's dad because he looked just like them. His face was furious when he saw us. He marched straight over to us and grabbed my ear.

"Stay away from my daughter" He growled.

"Dad" Jake shouted. Before I knew it I had been dragged out of the house. Riley followed and tried to push her dad off me.

"Dad stop" She shouted. I couldn't stop any of it. Jake's dad had plunged his fist into my stomach. I keeled over in pain. I couldn't do anything else so I turned and walked away.

Riley's POV

When Andy left I shouted at my dad. I was furious with him. After arguing with him I ran to Andy's house. I had to be with him. I had to hear his comforting words and I had to feels his lips on mine. I ran as quickly as I could and soon I was staring at the door of his house. I knocked on the door and in two seconds flat Andy was staring at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He had immediately put his hands on my hips and was closing the space between us. I shook my head and wept into his shirt. He put his arm around my waist and supported my weight as he took me upstairs. He lay me down on the bed and sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. He was immediately kneeling over me.

"Don't you ever apologise for him" He said. I nodded astonished at his reaction. I sat up and put my arms around him. I just wanted him to kiss me so badly. My prayers were answered. He lowered down to me and put his lips on mine. I was shaking so much but his lips stopped all of it. He was so gentle and it made me happy to have him near me. His lips moved with mine and soon he was smoothing my hair down again. I was falling for him and I really didn't care anymore. I was just so glad that he was with me.

"Oh Riley" He sighed into my lips.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm falling for you" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and kissed him again. He didn't hold back this time. His kiss was forceful but I liked it. He put his arms around my neck and he rose to his knees on the bed so he was towering over me. I broke the kiss and lay down. He followed my exact movement. He put his arm around me and let me nuzzle into his neck and be guarded by him. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Andy ran downstairs and answered and soon Jake was running in. He put his arms round me and hugged me.

"Oh Riley it's ok" He whispered to me.

"What's happened to dad?" I asked him.

"I told him that we didn't want to see him again and well he kind of kicked us out" Jake whispered.

"You guys can bunk here while your dad cools down if you want" Andy offered. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't ever want to go back to him" I said. My dad had been like this ever since my mum had died. He didn't care where I went sometimes but other times he was so suspicious. He was always drinking so that didn't help.

"You don't have to" Jake sighed "I'm not"

"You can stay here" Andy repeated.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"I'm emancipated" He said with a devilish smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Three

Riley's POV

When Andy told me he was emancipated I was sure that something fell into place. Jake and I could both live here and we wouldn't have to worry about parents. I never ever want to see my dad again. His drinking problem is honestly pathetic. Just because my mum died doesn't give him a free pass to become and awful, violent dad. The way he treat Andy makes me sick. He punched the only person that I had ever felt comfortable with in years. Well I had felt comfortable with Jake and his band but it was something about Andy. He was just like me and understood me. Fair enough we had only known each other for two days but those two days had been the best in my life.

Andy still held that devilish smile of his but it was nice and for some reason I wanted that smile to stay on his face forever. I ran up to Andy and flung my arms around his neck. He laughed but returned my hug. It felt so safe to be in Andy's arms. I didn't want him to let go of me. I heard Jake cough and I sighed. Of course this would be uncomfortable for him. I turned round to face Jake and blushed furiously but he just smiled at me. I loved Jake with all my heart but a little privacy would be nice.

"Jake you can go if you want" I said. Jake laughed so hard I was afraid his lungs would burst.

"I'm not stupid" He laughed. More blushing came from me and Andy as well. He looked so cute when he blushed that I couldn't stop myself from stroking his hair.

"Thank you Andy" I sighed. I was staring into his blue eyes and my hand was still in his hair.

"Second thoughts I will go" Jake said. "Andy I'm going downstairs."

"Mhm" Andy muttered. I heard Jake mutter and soon the door was shut. I didn't move though I just sat there and stroked his hair. He was the first to make a move and he caught me off guard. His lips pressed to mine and his arm was immediately around my waist. I grabbed his hair again like how I did when we kissed in the house but this time I hoped to God that my dad wouldn't walk in. It's so difficult to describe the way his kisses make me feel. They warm me up and as soon as he stops kissing it feels like his lips still remain but at this point I didn't think he would ever pull away from me. He was making my insides burn and at any minute I thought I was going to float away. He made me feel so light. It was the real deal with Andy. I didn't want him to leave me ever.

"Andy I think I love you" I said. I don't know where it came from it just sort of popped out. I really just couldn't stop myself and I regretted ever saying it. What was I supposed to do if he said he didn't love me back and he went running for the hills?

"I love you too" Andy sighed. I smiled the biggest smile that I could muster up and leaned into him. We lay down and he pulled my head onto his chest. I really didn't think that I would ever want to get off his chest. Jake entered the room again.

"Are you guys done making out?" He asked. As soon as he saw us he made a disgusted face.

"Hey" Andy laughed. Jake came and sat down on the bed next to us and smiled.

"So I was thinking we should go get our stuff from dads and move in" Jake said. I nodded and both Andy and I rose but I put my hand out to stop him.

"My dad's furious with you" I warned. Andy nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I walked out with Jake and he put his arm around me.

"So you and Andy are really serious?" He asked.

"I don't know" I sighed.

"I'm glad it's Andy that you're going out with" Jake laughed.

"How come?" I asked.

"Imagine what it would be like if you and Ashley started dating" Jake sighed. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. If Ashley and I dated it would end badly. We were complete opposites. He was more into blond, preppy girls and I kept to myself and wrote poems. I was nervous to go back to my dad's house. He would probably try and physically kill me. I wasn't bothered if he tried to cause me physical pain it's the emotional pain that breaks me down.

We walked slowly to my dad's and all the way I was fretting. Jake didn't seem bothered. He never could be affected by people, he was just too strong. It was one of the reasons why he was the best brother anyone could ever have. Before I knew it I was standing outside of my old house. I pushed the door open and stood inside. My dad was sitting on the sofa with his head low. He looked incredibly angry at everything. When he saw us he shot off the couch and strode over to us.

"Dad we've come for our stuff" I whispered.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We're staying at a friend's" I answered. My dad grabbed hold of my collar and pinned me against the wall.

"Dad get off her!" Jake screamed. He was pulling my dad off me. He fell to the floor but my dad was up in a flash. I wanted to stop it but my dad was like a killing machine. He flung his fist into Jake's face.

"Get out of my house" My dad hissed. Jake got up and glared but we still went to get our stuff. I went to my room and pulled out clothes and any other things that I would need. It was the most miserable thing that I could ever have to do. I didn't want to say goodbye to my bedroom. Jake knocked on the door softly and his head popped round. I smiled at him and followed him out of the house.

Andy's POV

I heard the door click open and soon Jake and Riley were walking into the living room. Jake had a black eye and Riley looked incredibly upset. I rushed over to her and put my hands on her hips.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing my dad just pinned me against the wall. Besides Jake got the most of it" Riley sighed. I flung my arms around her and rested my cheek on her head.

"Ok dude can you please wait until I leave the room?" Jake laughed. I blushed furiously but Riley made it all better. When Jake left I looked into Riley's eyes. She pushed herself up and I pressed my lips to hers. They instantly moulded together and her arms felt so frail around my neck. I wanted her to feel happy again. She had pressed herself close to me that she almost seemed scared.

"Are you scared?" I asked. She pulled herself away from me and looked into my eyes. She looked like she was fighting back tears but she slowly nodded. I sighed and pulled her closer to me. I needed her to feel safe and happy. If she didn't then it was like part of my heart was missing.

"Andy I need you" She whispered.

"You'll always have me" I sighed. She moved over to the sofa and sat down. I followed her and put my arm around her and pulled her onto my chest. I couldn't think of a way to make her feel better but then it hit me. I closed my eyes and sang.

_I open my lungs dear,  
I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just blush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch._

I heard her giggle so I looked at her closely. Her smile was so beautiful.

"Thank you" She whispered. I laughed and pecked her lips with mine. I was hoping to god that it wasn't false. Whenever she hurt I felt it as though somebody had punched me in the gut.

"No problem babe" I sighed. As soon as the babe came out I had to suppress a groan. Why would I say babe? I mentally kicked myself for being such a moron. I was waiting for her to laugh at me but surprisingly it never came out.

"Are you guys done?" Jake asked from the closed door.

"Yeah" I called. The door clicked open and Jake walked in with a sheepish look on his face.

"I never thought it would be this weird to have my friend dating my sister" Jake laughed. I never thought anything could feel this good but I think I'm still right. Nothing ever goes this right for me. I can almost guarantee that something will happen to this relationship to screw it all up for me.

"You seem thoughtful" Riley sighed. I looked into her eyes and nodded silently. When I looked over to the clock it was already 7:00 pm. This day had gone quickly.

"I'm going to go in the shower" I said. With that I was off the sofa and upstairs. I went into the shower and turned the water on and was hit by the smell of soap.

Riley's POV

To be perfectly honest I couldn't wait to lie in bed with Andy. I could only imagine how comforting it would be. I hoped to god that he would sleep with his arms around me and let me rest my head on his bare chest. I went up to his room and sat down on the bed. A remote lay next to me so I picked it up and pressed play. A song began playing.

_I can't keep pacing_

_I need your blood tonight_

_You're so far from me_

_And I'm so weak inside_

_Come fly to me I'll show you what it's like_

_When the full moon shines_

_We'll stop hearts together_

I heard the shower get shut off and approximately four minutes later Andy came out wearing a black hoodie and jeans. Is hair was still wet and was sticking out in random directions and he still managed to be wearing a fine line of eye liner. He smiled at me and I swear I almost melted right then. He was beautiful. He was still holding his towel and he tousled his hair with it in a failed attempt to dry some of it. It was slightly dryer but only barely. He gave me another playful smile and soon he was on the bed lying down next to me. I was wearing sweat pants and a plain t-shirt which was what I normally slept in.

"I'm tired" He whispered.

"Well go to bed then" I laughed. He was under the covers in no time and was holding one end open in a gesture for me to slot in beside him. I laughed again but slid in. My hoped were correct. He did put his arms around me and pull me onto his chest but before I could settle down he had pushed me off. It almost broke my heart but soon it was whole again. He had pulled off his hoodie and draped it around me and then lay back down again. My head was back on his chest but this time it was a million times better. His wet hair dripped down my cheek but I was past caring now. It was like a dream but too soon it was shattered when Jake popped into the room and turned red.

"Don't you guys think you're moving too fast?" Jake asked. We just shook our heads in response and smiled. Jake seemed to have to bite his tongue. He was probably screaming inside but that's what made it even funnier. I loved him but he got unbelievably annoying sometimes. I shook his head then left the room.

"I love you" I whispered to Andy before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Four

Andy's POV

It was the most amazing feeling in the world to wake up and see Riley snuggled up beside me. Something hit me though. She was holding my hand so tightly that I was almost sure that she was having a nightmare. I pulled her closer to me, if that was even possible but somehow I managed it. She seemed to settle slightly but she was still slightly distressed. I looked over to the clock and it was 8:00 am already. I could wake her up now. I shook her slightly and her eyes shot open. She was frantic and whimpering and clung to me even harder.

"Oh Andy" She whimpered.

"Ssh babe it's ok" I soothed. I mentally kicked myself again. I had to learn to cut it out with this whole babe thing. Her soft hair was tickling my nose and I could smell her shampoo, I liked the smell of it. She almost made me feel like fainting. I never wanted to sound cheesy when I was in a relationship but I could honestly swear that at the minute she is the only thing holding me to this earth.

"I love it when you call me babe" She sighed. She had started calming down now and hearing her say those few words made my heart swell.

"I'll call you it all the time if you want me to" I whispered. Before I knew it the door was open and everyone in the band was in my room.

"Hey dude band practice" Jinxx said. He was looking at Riley a little more that I wanted him to be and for a moment there it was making me angry. I didn't want to be angry at Jinxx but right now he was staring at my girl. I don't believe I just said that. Why would I ever try and claim a girl? That's not what I'm about at all. At the minute my anger for Jinxx suddenly turned on myself. I mentally shook myself and returned to normal.

"I'm coming" I muttered. I got out of bed and quickly pulled on a hoodie and brushed my teeth and by the time I got out of the bathroom Riley was already standing there fully dressed.

"I'm a quick dresser" She explained when I gave her a questioning look. Jinxx was already by her side and looking at her again.

"Hey gorgeous" He joked. My anger suddenly coursed through me again. I know he was only being friendly but somewhere deep inside there was a feeling that maybe he liked Riley slightly more than that. I really didn't want him to.

We were downstairs in a flash and everything was already set up so I took my place behind the mic stand. I sighed to myself and plunged into all your hate. It was great to sing again. I know that I had sung yesterday but so much had happened since yesterday that it had felt like years since I had truly sung. I was just glad that after this band practice I wouldn't find Riley miserable in a corner again.

I could feel the lyrics just come to my lips naturally and before we were even thirty seconds into the song the sound was coming from smiling lips. Jake was seemed to be a lot more excited than he normally is at band practice. He was practically bouncing off the walls and surprisingly Jinxx stuck to his spot. When I looked at him closely I felt like screaming at him. He was doing what he normally should but he was staring at Riley intently and whenever he sang it was like a grunt. He was so transfixed by her that he could barely remember the lines. It got me so angry but I didn't want to seem like the jealous type but I soon calmed down when I looked at Riley. She was looking at me like Jinxx was looking at her. It filled me with such warmth that I almost stopped singing. She was mesmerizing. I wanted to take her in and notice every feature. I wanted to be able to see every pore in her skin. I wanted to see every inch of her teeth. She was absolutely amazing and when Jinxx looked at her it broke my heart.

I hadn't even been paying attention to the song but soon everyone stopped playing and I had stopped singing and before I knew it Riley was striding over to me. She was flashing me one of her beautiful smiles that made me melt inside. Her hands were instantly entwined with mine and her head on my chest. I know it's petty but I couldn't help but smirk at the back of Jinxx's head. I knew that if Riley ever found out that I had done that she would probably freak out straight away and dump me, I know I would.

"You were really good" She complimented.

"Thanks" Jinxx said. I hadn't noticed him coming up behind us but there he was acting like an idiot. I had to get rid of any hatred toward Jinxx, it just wasn't me. I was practically bipolar.

"Jinxx you know I'm talking to Andy" She laughed. I really wanted to grin in a stupid, sick satisfaction in getting one over on Jinxx. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from firing out an offensive remark. I mentally shook myself and smiled sweetly at Riley.

"Sorry hot stuff I just need a bit of your lovin'" Jinxx joked. I could have screamed at him and ripped him apart at that moment, even if he was joking. It angered me to see him even saying anything like that to my girlfriend. When thinking that phrase I turned soft again. The thought of her being my girlfriend lit a fire within me and it was fighting to get out.

"Well it's not your lovin' that I'm interested in" Riley laughed. It took me off guard but her lips pressed to mine and that's when I knew that she was my girlfriend. I highly doubted that she would go with Jinxx, touch wood. We seemed to be having fun getting to know each other better. I actually really just like talking to her. It wasn't like all those other relationships that you have with girls where the only thing you seem to do is kiss. I enjoy just talking with Riley. She was so down to earth and normal that it was comfortable to just sit in silence. Her lips were so warm and to me it seemed like she had wanted to kiss me for the whole morning but hadn't had a chance to. I couldn't even begin to find this amusing as I had wanted to stop singing and just press my lips to hers all through that song. I heard someone cough behind me and saw Jinxx smiling sheepishly at me.

"Sorry" Riley mumbled.

"Don't be sorry Riley, we'll just get out of his way" I muttered. I could have slapped myself for saying it but my anger had boiled over. Riley just stopped and stared at me.

"What's with the bitter comments?" She asked.

"Riley its ok he just really wants to spend time with you" Jinxx said. Her face turned soft and she smiled. I gave Jinxx a thankful look but I didn't get any look back. I honestly felt awful and I made a silent vow to myself that I was going to snap out of my jealous moment. She took my hand and had went upstairs with me. We reached my room and sat down on my bed.

"I'm glad that we're finally alone" She whispered before putting her hands around my neck and putting her lips to mine. I was so ready for this. I just had to kiss her to get rid of these feelings of anger toward Jinxx. He angered me so much in those last few minutes that I needed Riley to pull me back to normal and her kiss done that. She was the one to raise to her knees. I hadn't noticed that she was getting forceful. She was practically kissing me violently. When I thought of that it made me think of the song Violent Kiss and then when she first moved in here she had put the stereo on and that song had came on. She was almost lying on top of me but to be honest I couldn't care less anymore. I was so hungry for her touch that I would of let her kiss me like this anywhere. Her lips had almost moulded to mine and her hand was lost in my hair. I had mine around her waist pushing her closer to me. I loved being this close to her. The hand in my hair was playing with my hair and the other was lying lightly on my chest.

"Riley I think I'm starting to fall in love with you" I blurted. I had said that I loved her before but this was different. I really think that I'm in love with her. She stopped kissing me and sat back. She looked dumbfounded but I couldn't tell if she was happy or angry. I could no longer read her expression.

Riley's POV

When Andy had told me that he was in love with me I was so shocked that I had practically jumped away from him. I had moved away from him so quick that he would probably hate me right now and I didn't want him to hate me at all. I realised that I was in love with him but I just didn't know how to say it. I had never felt these feelings before for anyone, it was mostly because people thought I was a cutter and were scared of me because of the music I listened to but Andy knows a lot better than most other people do. I liked that most about him. He knew how to pick me up when I was down and he seemed to be able to relate to everything that I had been through. Jake had tried but he always had the band to be there for him. He had never been friendless like I had. I would hate it if he had no friends. It would kill me inside.

I realised that I was still looking into the distance like a fool so I snapped back into reality. Andy looked so hurt that it broke my heart. I opened my mouth quickly and just rambled, hoping that it would be the right thing to say.

"Andy I think I'm in love with you too. I've never felt like this with anyone else so I can only assume that it's love."

He put his finger to my lips and I instantly shut up.

"That's all I need" He whispered before kissing me again.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Five

Riley's POV

I had finally told Andy that I was in love with him. We had only been going out with each other for three days but when something feels so right then you can't just ignore it. I couldn't believe it when Andy had said that he was in love with me, it was just the amazing feeling in the world to know that he felt the same way that I felt about him. I was still a little shocked at the way he had talked to Jinxx downstairs but all I could do was dismiss it.

After we had confessed our love for one another we went back downstairs. Everyone was sitting round the table eating and talking. I think these guys were the only friends I have had or will ever have but I loved them all. Jinxx looked up from his plate and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back genuinely and sat down beside him. Andy followed and sat on the seat next to mine. We ate and talked like the others had before we had sat down. It was so comfortable to chat with your friends.

Andy's POV

I had pushed away my anger at Jinxx and found myself actually having fun for a change.

"Hey we should watch a movie" CC voiced.

"What movie?" I asked. He gave a thoughtful look and after what seemed like ages he gave a wide smile.

"Lord of the Rings" He said. Jake and Riley groaned at the exact time. They must really hate lord of the rings. They still agreed to watch it. We all moved into the living room and soon the film was on. Riley sat on my lap and Jinxx and CC were sprawled out on the floor. Jake was watching the T.V with a look of disgust. Ashley was sitting on the coffee table. He seemed hooked already and I couldn't help but grin at myself.

"Go Gandalf" CC shouted. We were obviously a bunch of nerds right now. Whenever I looked at Jinxx I just had to know what he thought of Riley. It was eating away at me until I could barely stand it.

"Jinxx I need to talk to you" I blurted. Jinxx turned round and nodded. We walked out the living room and stood in the hallway.

"What do you want?" Jinxx asked.

"Do you like Riley?" I asked.

"Sure she's a great friend" Jinxx answered.

"You know what I mean" I muttered.

"She's like a sister to me. You have got to understand that I really don't want to her to get hurt." Jinxx sighed.

"Friends don't look at each other like that" I said.

"I am really protective of her. The only reason that I was watching her so intently before was to make sure that she was happy ad safe with you and I now know that she is and as for the whole lovin' thing well we've always done that" Jinxx explained. He looked into my eyes and I understood that he was telling the truth. I grinned at him and gave him a quick man-like hug. I turned round to see Riley standing in the hall looking at us.

"Riley" I whispered.

"I'm gonna go" Jinxx said before leaving the hallway.

"Riley you must think that I'm a complete ass" I whispered. I turned to walk away but I only made it a few steps when her voice held me back.

"Andy I love you" She called. I stopped and turned. Tears were running down her cheeks and I felt so unbelievably happy. I walked back over and cupped her face with my hands. My lips were instantly on hers and we just melted into one. I had backed her against the wall and was practically kissing her madly.

"If snowflakes were kisses I'd send you a blizzard" I laughed. She smiled into my lips and rested her head into my chest.

"Grab your crash-helmet honey, you're going through the headboard" She joked. I snapped my head back and laughed loudly.

"Is that a threat or a promise" I laughed. She playfully hit my chest and pushed me away.

"A promise" She whispered in my ear before nipping my earlobe with her teeth.

"I hope you're just kidding" I said seriously.

"Of course I am" She laughed. I smiled sweetly to her and took her hand.

"Bilbo just put the ring on" I whispered whilst leading her back to the living room. When we got in Jinxx gave us the biggest smile he could muster up, that anyone could muster up to be honest and we gave him a fairly large one ourselves.

"You guys have got to stop all this kissing" Jake said. We grinned at him and sat back down in our seats. The film was pretty boring but Jinxx and CC seemed to get some fun out of it so I stuck through it, I just hoped that they would have picked a shorter film to watch. Riley made it bearable for me. The only think that had managed to keep me awake was Riley's head on my lap. I don't think she stopped smiling up at me and I didn't want her to stop anyway. I was constantly grinning to myself like an idiot anyway so why shouldn't Riley?

When the credits rolled up there was a cheer from me, Riley and Jake and a groan from CC and Jinxx. I couldn't help but smile. It was then that I realised that over these past few days I had smiled more times than in my whole life. I had always been picked on when I was a kid but now that I had met people who were like me I could finally be myself and have friends for it and Riley just made everything ten times better. Riley made everything better, I could be anywhere crappy and feel like rubbish but when Riley's there everything is better no matter what the situation is.

When we got up Riley pecked my lips lightly and hugged me. I didn't know why she had done that but I was certainly not going to complain about it. A knock at the door ended my train of thoughts. Jake answered it and I heard a lot of laughing. He walked in with a girl following him. I didn't know who she was but everyone else seemed to know.

"Oh my god Sandra" Riley shouted. She ran over to her and flung her arms around this Sandra person. CC seemed to know her but only slightly.

"Oh you must be Andy" Sandra acknowledged. She took my hand and shook it.

"Yeah but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sandra. I was the previous drummer for Black Veil Brides" She answered. Now I got why everyone was so happy to see her. I gave her a warm smile and everyone went back to hugging Sandra and asking her how she's been.

Riley's POV

I was so happy when I saw Sandra. It had been ages since I had sat down and talked to her. I missed it as well. The members of Black Veil Brides were my only friends but they didn't understand anything about a girl, so when Sandra came in I just knew it was a perfect time to chat with her. Sandra had told the guys that she wanted to talk to me so we went up to Andy's room, well our room and sat down on the bed with me. I opened my mouth and began.

"How did you know where Andy's house is?"

"I just went to Jinxx's and his mum told me where he was and how to get there so here I am"

"Nice. So what do you want to talk about?"

"You and Andy seem close"

"We are"

"Tell me everything"

"It's nothing that serious. We've only been going out with each other for a couple of days but already he makes me feel so good about myself. I really liked him.

"Aww that's cute but I wanna know about all the kissing."

"Trust you Sandra to want to know about that"

"Sorry I can't help myself" 

"He kisses me a lot and even when it's just a peck on the cheek it feels like so much more than that. He never pushes for anything but his kisses just make you feel like you could conquer the world"

"Oh my god that's sweet"

"So have you got anyone?" 

"No I want to be on my own for a while"

"Oh well good for you on doing what you want to do." Just then the door opened and Andy popped his head round.

"Jake made food" He said before leaving again. I think Sandra noticed the way he smiled at me before leaving the room because she clutched at the clothing above her heart. I giggled at her but still left the room and thundered down the stairs. All the way down the stairs I couldn't stop thinking about how sweet Andy was after the whole thing about Jinxx. It was unbelievably kind.

Andy's POV

I was sitting at the table thinking about how I had nothing to worry about with Jinxx and Riley when she came downstairs with Sandra following close behind her. They sat down and Jake brought the bowls of food over. There was a bowl of spaghetti and a bowl of potatoes. Riley looked up at him and her shrugged.

"You know I can't cook" Jake said. We laughed but dug in anyway. Jake was right, he couldn't cook but I was so hungry that I just ate it. We laughed and talked for ages.

"Back to school tomorrow" Riley muttered. Jinxx, CC, Jake, Riley and I all groaned. **(A/N Jinxx, Riley and Andy are all 17 Jake and CC are 18)**

"That reminds me I got my timetable for school" I said. I got it out of my bag and showed it to Riley. A grin spread across her face.

"You have all the same lessons as me" Riley said.

"Prom's on Friday" Jinxx sighed. I hated prom too but I had a great idea.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" I asked Riley. She turned to look at me and there was a huge smile planted on her face.

"Of course" She answered. She kissed my lips briefly but I still got a few whistles from the guys, except for Jake who was trying to pretend that he hadn't seen her kiss me.

"Jinxx who are you going with?" Riley asked.

"Sammi obviously" Jinxx replied. I gave Jake an inquisitive look and he sighed.

"Sandra do you wanna go to prom?" He asked.

"Strictly as friends then yes" Sandra answered.

"Who do I go with?" CC asked. I hadn't thought of that and suddenly I felt awful.

"CC I didn't think" I said.

"It's ok I like to go to things like that on my own and see who I end up with" CC laughed. It sounded like it was a joke but it was pretty accurate for CC. I didn't care though, it was his life and besides I'm just too happy about going with Riley to even think about anything or anybody else.


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Six

Riley's POV

Oh my God I'm going to prom with Andy! I couldn't wait. That reminds me, I need to find a great dress to wear for it. Then it hit me that Andy was going to have to wear a tux. I almost burst out laughing right then but somehow I contained it. I just know that Andy would figure out how to pull off a tux. He manages to pull of everything he wears. God I have to be the cheesiest person in the world but sometimes I like cheesy, especially if it's Andy.

"Sandra do you want to go dress shopping with me?" I asked.

"Ugh, do I have to?" She asked.

"Yep" I laughed. I took her by the hand and went outside. I had made it down the garden path when the door opened again. Jake was coming out and he looked like he was coming with us.

"How do you think you're going to get there?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Are you coming in the shop with us?" I asked.

"You don't think I'd miss my little sister get the dress of a life time" He sighed. I grinned at him and sat in the back of the car.

We drove in silence and my stomach was doing summersaults just thinking of the dress. I had no idea which one I wanted but I knew that it had to be the best one in the shop. We soon pulled up into the car park and before I knew it we were walking in the shop. Dresses were hung up everywhere. Dazzling colours sparkled in front of me and they almost knocked me down, they were so bright. I didn't want a bright dress. I wanted a black one. I wanted to look elegant and I wanted to look the best I could for Andy. As soon as I went in I looked at one dress. It was the most amazing dress I've ever seen in my life. It was completely black and went just before the knees. It was so simplistic that it was amazing. I instantly wanted to have it. I picked it off the hanger and practically sprinted to the changing rooms. When the curtain was shut I pulled off my clothes and slid into the dress. It was the most comfortable dress in the world and it clung to me in all the right places. I hadn't zipped it up yes so I opened the curtain.

"Jake will you zip me up?" I asked. He nodded and zipped up the dress. We stood in the mirror and just simply stared. I didn't want to sound big-headed but I looked fit.

"Wow" Sandra gasped.

"I love it" I said.

"Me too" Jake laughed. "Andy is one lucky man."

"Thank you Jake" I whispered.

"I just hope he's worthy" Jake said.

"Believe me he is" I said. I knew Andy was worthy. If Jake knew how Andy made me feel about myself then Jake wouldn't have any more doubts about Andy. Whenever Andy is around he makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. He was the kindest person that I had ever met, the only person that I have seen that could ever be kinder than Andy is Jake. I loved Jake so much but brotherly love just isn't enough to keep you going in this world. You need someone to make you feel great about yourself. I have that with Andy and it's the most amazing feeling in the world. Sometimes I feel that the love Andy has for me is unconditional and my love for him at the minute is unconditional.

I hadn't even noticed that I had been grinning away to myself like a fool but that's what I always do when I'm deep in thought. Jake was practically ushering me back to the changing room.

"We'll get it ok" He was saying. Before I could stop him I was in the changing room and the curtain was shut. I was still grinning to myself but at least I was putting my normal clothes on. When I was done I folded the dress up and took it outside.

"You need shoes" Sandra was saying. Before I knew it Sandra had bought everything I needed to look good at prom and I was getting ushered back into the car. We drove back home and entered Andy's house. He was trying to look in my bags to see what sort of dress I would be wearing to the prom but I just pushed him away and hid the dress. It was a pretty amazing dress if I do say so myself.

It was beginning to get late so I showered and got ready for bed. When I had gotten ready I lay down in bed to see Andy already there. I grinned at him and slid in beside him. He put his arm around me. It was so comfortable to be there. I fell asleep to Andy stroking my hair.

The next morning when I awoke Andy was already ready and was waiting for me. I smiled at him then I realised that I had to be at school. I hurried around and just threw on a black hoodie and jeans and I was good to go. Andy gave me a kiss before we got into the car. Jinxx, CC, and Ashley had come over expecting a lift. It was a good job that Jake had always had a huge car. We piled in to it. I was sitting next to Andy and Jinxx, CC sat opposite us and Ashley sat up front with Jake. It was a nice atmosphere in the car. Jake and Ashley were talking about their timetables. I hadn't really been paying attention so I got a shock when the car abruptly stopped and we were facing the school. Andy took my hand and smiled confidently at me. We all walked to the entrance and entered. Most people were sitting down talking or crowded round each other. We walked over to one of the picnic benches and sat down. To every other student we must have looked like idiots since we were all clad in black and wearing all black make up but to us it was just normal. We talked for a bit longer but we were interrupted by the ringing bell. Andy and I went to our form room. Andy had to introduce himself but the good thing was that the teacher let us sit together. It was all going good until the class bitch came in. As soon as she saw Andy she was all over him and trying to flirt with him. I wouldn't be surprised if Andy ended up being with her, after all she was incredibly pretty. My heart almost broke but when Andy smiled at her and showed her our hands being held I was whole again. He did love me and he certainly didn't want that girl all over him. I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"It's you and me babe" He whispered in my ear. I giggled when he said babe. I adored it. It made me feel so special and unique to everyone else. I never wanted him to stop calling me babe. We sat there for fifteen minutes until the bell rang. Our lessons were fine. Andy got to sit next to me in every one and surprisingly no one bothered me today like they normally always do. I couldn't wait for lunch now. I just wanted to sit with Andy and talk to him. When lunch finally did arrive Andy took my hand and led me away from the lunch hall and instead to the car park.

"Jake gave me the car keys" He explained when I gave him a questioning look. He opened the door for me and I slid into the seat. Before I knew it we were winding through country roads until Andy pulled over just outside a small but amazing forest. He took my hand and we walked through. It was difficult to walk over all the roots and rocks but Andy supported me all the way. He took me to a clearing and sat down.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Nice little date" he answered. I nodded my head and pressed my lips to his.

Andy's POV

I knew that it would be nice to take Riley somewhere that was important to me. She seemed to enjoy being in the forest with me. The atmosphere was nice. When the sun shone down on us it made the tingle of our lips together increase. She stopped kissing me and lay down.

"We should just talk" She said.

"Were you not enjoying my lips?" I joked.

"Of course but people always interrupt us when we try and talk"

"Ok then well what do you want to talk about?"

"Prom"

"Oh yeah I was thinking, well my car is ready to pick up from the garage so I could drive you there"

"Then it's Jake, Jinxx, CC, Sandra and Sammi in Jake's car"

"Sounds like a plan"

"How come Ashley isn't going?"

"He told me that he never really enjoyed things like that"

"Shame it would have been fun to see Ashley in a suit"

"I know. We'll have fun with each other though"

"I can't wait"

I looked at my watch and was surprised. It was quarter past three and school finished at half past.

"Jake will be needing the car back" I shouted. I jumped up and pulled Riley up with me. We almost sprinted back to the car and all the way back I went over to the speed limit. We made it just in time to see everyone come out of the school. Jake came in and made Riley and I move to the back seats. Before I knew it everyone was in the car and we were driving back home. When we arrived Riley and I went upstairs and sat down. We went straight on to doing our homework which was to write a report on what our view were on capital punishment with a partner. Naturally Riley and I decided to do our report together. We both believed that Capital Punishment should no longer be around. Riley wrote whilst I researched. It didn't take long for us to exceed the three page minimum and before I knew it we were finishing up the report. When we finished Riley kissed me. I had no idea what I had done to deserve her lips to be pressed to mine but hey I'm not complaining. I kissed her back and couldn't stop myself from smiling into her lips. It was just like heaven to be anywhere near her. I didn't understand why people hated her at school. How could you hate someone that kind and sweet. She was an absolute lovely person. I know I have only known her for four days but I can barely remember having a life without her. Everything had just been so empty when I didn't see her smiling face. I'm so thankful that I will be able to see her sweet face every morning when I wake up with her snuggled up by my side.

Riley pulled away from me and sighed.

"You're amazing" She whispered in my ear. I smiled at her and ran a hand through her hair. It was so smooth and glossy that I felt like my hand wasn't worthy of even being there. She was still smiling at me and flashing her pearly white teeth at me.

"We should go on a proper date" I voiced.

"Where would we go?" She asked.

"To a nice restaurant" I answered.

"We should go after prom" She said. I thought about it and I realised that it would be a really good idea to do that so I nodded and pecked her lips. We sat and talked for longer about random stupid stuff and the next time I looked at the clock it was about midnight. I pulled under the covers of my bed and put my arm over her.

"Goodnight" I whispered into her ear before I left her to fall asleep next to me.

**I really like this story now. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Seven

Riley's POV

When I woke up and looked out the window I was shocked by what had happened. Snow was covering everything that I could see. I gasped out loud and Andy was soon standing behind me to see what was so shocking. He gasped as well and I could just tell that he was grinning behind me. Jake came into our room to tell us something.

"School's cancelled" He informed before walking straight back out again.

"Snowball fight" Andy muttered. I nodded at him and we practically ran to go get our normal clothes on. When we were ready we went downstairs and already Jake, Jinxx, CC, Ashley, Sammi and even Sandra were here.

"Come on then" Jake said and we were outside. When we were out we sat down on a small patch of ground that we managed to shovel the snow off.

"We'll split into two teams of four" Jake instructed. "Andy, CC, Ashley and Sammi on one. Sandra, Riley, myself and Jinxx on the other"

"Let's go" Jinxx shouted. The two teams ran to separate sides of the field that was behind Andy's house. We quickly discussed tactics and then the first snowball was thrown by Jake and it hit Andy in the side of the face. He hadn't been expecting it and he looked mega pissed which made it even funnier. He quickly scooped up a mound of snow and shaped it into a perfect looking ball. He hurled it over in the direction that Jake was standing in but trust me to get in the way. It smashed into the side of my face and I yelped when the cold got to me. Andy's mouth fell open and he shouted an apology over to me. By then everyone had joined in. Sammi was trying to stick to the back of the fight and every so often you would hear her yelp when one it her but Sandra was in everyone's faces. Her arms were constantly moving and she kept a steady pace of snowballs. Jake was trying to be orderly about it and Jinxx was trying to see if Sammi was ok. Andy was screaming in victory while Ashley just stood looking at his fingernails. CC was really bad at this game but he was really trying and to be perfectly honest I was hiding behind Jake and occasionally I would throw one. By the time we had finished we all had smeared eye liner on her faces and we were all freezing. We went back to the house and turned the fire on. I went upstairs to change from my wet clothes. I pulled them off and dried my body with a towel that I found in the en suite. I found a pair of my jeans but the rest of my clean clothes were still downstairs since I hadn't properly unpacked yet. I looked in Andy's wardrobe and found a red checked shirt. I put that on, hoping he wouldn't mind and went back downstairs.

Andy's POV

The atmosphere in the house was great. When Riley came down I was practically mesmerised. Even though she was only wearing jeans and a shirt and had wet hair she looked amazing. I noticed that she was wearing my shirt and it made her look so casual that I could have physically melted by her side right then at that very moment. She was naturally beautiful inside and out. I smiled my best smile at her and took her hand. I guided her towards the sofa where Jinxx was attempting to towel dry Sammi's hair and Sandra was putting her nose ring back in. CC seemed like he was ready to go back outside and he looked as though he was waiting for me to get everyone back out there but I shook my head and he seemed to get less hyper.

"So are you guys excited for prom?" Sammi asked.

"No I'm dreading it" Jake groaned.

"Well that's rubbing salt into the wound" Sandra said with wide eyes. I could only imagine that she had wide eyes anyway since she had her sunglasses on.

"Sorry Sandra" Jake muttered. He patted her back in a friendly way.

"I'm sorry you have to go to prom with me" Jake sighed.

"Yeah me too" Sandra muttered. I felt bad for her; Riley had told me that she had recently broken up with a girl who had apparently meant the world to her. I gave her a warm smile and she seemed to settle down slightly. I had my fingers entwined with Riley's and I grinned at her. She flung her legs over mine and lay down but shot back up again.

"We should go on a camping trip" She said. I almost laughed at her when I thought about us on a camping trip. It would certainly not go well but then I started really thinking about it. It would be really fun and the break for Christmas was coming up so it would be possible. I mean we did break up after prom so it would be a perfect time to go camping. Except for the cold it would be great. When I looked around everyone was deep in thought like I was and then we all seemed to smile at the same time. It was like something you see on T.V shows when they all get an idea at the same time. A few of us laughed then nodded.

"We could go the day after prom" Jake suggested.

"That's just what I was thinking" I mumbled.

"Let's do it" Sammi said.

"We'll get the things tomorrow after school" Jinxx said.

"If there is school" Ashley said. We all nodded in agreement. We flicked through the channels and found ourselves watching Kerrang. I think at the moment that was my dream. I wanted to get a song on Kerrang. It would make me the happiest man alive. The next time I looked at the clock it was about two in the afternoon and I was starving.

"Anyone else hungry?" I asked. There was a mixture of Yes's and Whatcha got's. I smiled to myself and moved Riley's legs aside. I came back into the room with bags of crisps. Everyone cheered and I laughed. We dug in straight away and just lounged on the sofa. It was nice to just be so casual and relaxed that to be honest when I started getting tired I just closed my eyes on the sofa and fell asleep there.

When I woke up on the morning Riley was lying on top of me, like she had when she fell asleep when we were watching the scary movie. Jake was asleep next to me and Sandra had taken to snuggling up next to me. Sammi and Jinxx were cuddled up next to each other and CC and Ashley were sprawled out on the floor. I moved slightly and it caused a chain reaction of people waking up. First it was Riley who accidently kicked CC in the head when waking and it just carried on like that. It ended with Jake punching me.

"OW DICK" I shouted whilst rubbing my eye.

"Sorry Andy" He mumbled.

"Doesn't matter" I muttered. "Is school open?"

Jake pulled out his phone and checked the school website.

"No" He said. I stood up and went upstairs along with everyone else. I tossed a couple of shirts to the guys and whilst Riley pulled out a couple of her tees and handed them to Sandra and Sammi. They thanked us and we all went into separate rooms to get ready. It didn't take long and soon we were getting into Jake's car. It was crowded but somehow we managed it. Only because Riley was sitting on my lap and Sammi was sitting on Jinxx's and Sandra managed to get herself comfortable on Ashley's lap but she clearly hated it. It was a bumpy ride considering the amount of snow but somehow we managed to get to the camping shop in one piece. When we got to the counter and told the man behind the desk what we wanted he gave us a funny look but still went to go get it. We left after spending a large sum of money on what we may need. We were soon back in the car and were all shivering. Damn I hate it the snow sometimes. We got stuck in the snow which was even more shit. Ashley, Jinxx and I had to try and dig the car out with our hands but eventually we got the car moving again and were back on our way home. My hands were bright red from the cold of the snow so naturally Riley made a fuss about it. She held my hands in her coat and tried her best to warm them. I liked the fact that she cared for me that much that she would worry about something as small as cold hands. When we pulled into the drive we all huddled back into the house and sat there, we tried our best to warm ourselves up but it was no use. It was only four in the afternoon and it was already pitch black outside, the only source of light we had was the electric lights. It was as though I was a complete Jinx because as soon as I thought about it the lights went out and we were plunged into darkness.

"Oh shit" Jinxx muttered.

"What happened?" Riley asked. I couldn't see her but I could still feel her small hand in mine.

"The power has went out" I answered.

"Have you got any torches?" Jake asked me.

"No but I have candles" I answered. I left go of Riley's hand and tried to get into the kitchen as quickly as I could. I found the draw that I was looking for and found about ten candles I found the lighter by the door so I returned to the group. I lit the lighter and placed on each candle and made a small amount of light for ourselves. If there hadn't been anybody else in the house I would probably consider this romantic but right now it was just screwed up. When I took in my surroundings I saw Riley swiping her finger in the candle flame. It was cute to see her doing that and it made me do it too.

"We should get a Ouija board out" Jinxx suggested.

"No way" Sammi shouted. Riley nodded though, for someone who hated scary movies she seemed pretty keen to try and connect with some spirits.

"I'll go get it" I sighed. I took a candle with me and went upstairs. I rummaged around in the wardrobe and found a small Ouija board" I grinned to myself and ran back downstairs. We lay it on the coffee table and we all sat on the floor around it.

"Ok so just put your finger on planchette" Jinxx muttered. We all did what he said and soon Jake took the lead and asked a question.

"Are there any spirits here?" He asked. It sounded like he wanted to laugh but if he did then he managed to keep it within him. The planchette moved and spelt out YES. Sammi gasped.

"Ok stop playing around" She whispered. I was quite shocked myself but it wasn't like I was scared.

"How many?" I asked. The planchette moved to the number 3.

"Tell us about yourselves" Riley whispered. The planchette moved a lot this time. WE WERE MURDERED IN OUR SLEEP. This time Sammi gasped louder and began to cry softly. I rolled my eyes but went back to concentrating.

"Are you safe to contact?" Jinxx asked. NO. This time Riley gasped and to be honest I didn't blame her.

"Who's moving this fucking planchette?" Ashley said. He hadn't spoke at all and I got a fright when he did.

"I'm not" We all said together. The planchette moved again. WE'RE COMING FOR YOU NOW. We all shot up at the same time and ran. We all seemed to run to the same place and that was my room. We hid in the en suite and locked the door. Luckily one of us had been smart enough to bring the candle. We were all breathing hard and Riley and Sammi had a steady stream of tears running down their cheeks.

"Who moved that planchette?" Ashley repeated. Everyone just shook their head.

"SOMEONE MOVED IT" CC shouted. We all shushed him and waited for a noise to say that someone was here with us but nothing came.

"Someone must of moved it subconsciously" Jake sighed. I hated to admit but he had to be right. As scared as I was I still found it interesting.

"Come on let's go back" I said. I took Riley's hand and we all huddled back downstairs. When we got there the candles had been blown out and everything seemed colder. The Ouija board had been scratched and clawed at.

"Andy" Riley gasped.

"SHIT" Jake shouted. We were about to run again when we heard a familiar laugh. I then realised that Sandra hadn't been in the bathroom with us. She then became visible when she lit the candles again.

"Sandra you bastard" Jinxx gasped.

"Your faces was the funniest thing in the world" Sandra laughed.

"That wasn't funny" Riley said.

"Who's moving this fucking planchette" Sandra said mocking Ashley. I didn't need light to tell that Ashley was blushing.

"Sandra never do that again" Ashley shouted.

"Are you safe to contact. What sort of question was that Jinxx?" She laughed. It took us a while to see the funny side of things but even though we knew that Sandra was behind all of the haunting I was still relieved when the power came back on.


	8. Chapter 8

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Eight

Riley's POV

I was relieved to find that I hadn't been killed by the so called spirits. Damn I was so mad with Sandra now. When I looked around I seemed to soften a bit since Andy was lying next to me but I got angry again when CC, Jinxx and Jake were asleep at the bottom of the bed. I could kick them from where I was and believe me I didn't hold back. Jake almost fell off the bed while the rest of them shot up.

"Hey" Jake shouted.

"Hi" I said sweetly. Jake grinned at me. Andy stirred and woke up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Andy asked.

"Um..." Jake started.

"We got kind of scared" Jinxx admitted. I pinched his cheek for a joke and then threw myself out of bed.

"Is school on today?" I asked. Jake checked his phone like he had yesterday and confirmed that school was definitely on today. I nodded at him and then went for a shower. When the water hit me I almost gasped in pain. It was unbelievably hot but after a while I got used to it and learnt to embrace the heat. When I got out I felt refreshed. I straightened my hair while Andy had his shower and then got into my everyday clothes. It was only a black Bullet for my Valentine tee and jeans but I thought I looked pretty hot. When Andy came out of the bathroom he was already in all of his clothes and behold; he had his eyeliner on. I smiled at him and then got to work on y own make up, which was only a thick line of eye liner. When I got downstairs Jake, Jinxx, CC, Sandra, Sammi and Ashley were all sitting downstairs waiting.

"Did you guys leave last night?" Andy asked. They all shook their heads.

"I'm gonna hang here" Sandra said.

"You should come back to school" I voiced.

"What would I want to go back to that bastard for?" Sandra asked rhetorically. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on" I said already pulling her up. "He'll be happy to see you"

"Fine" Sandra groaned. I smiled at her happily and then we all went to the car. Another car pulled up and a man got out.

"Your car's ready" he stated. Andy laughed and thanked the man.

"Sandra, Riley and CC can ride in my car" Andy said. We all nodded and then went our separate ways. I sat in the front with Andy and Sandra and CC sat in the back. It was a silent ride except for Sandra grumbling about school and how it never really worked for her. I couldn't help but grin away at myself. We were soon at the school and parked right to next to Jake. When we arrived we went straight to our form room and sat down. Almost everyone was already in class and almost everyone was talking about prom. It was ridiculous how freaked out everyone got over something so trivial. I have to admit that I am looking forward to it as well. When the teacher came in she smiled at Sandra and then done a double take.

"I came back" Sandra explained. The teacher gave her a wary look but continued with what she was doing. I smiled at Sandra but just got an eye roll back. I shook my head but went back to Andy.

"So are you excited for prom?" I asked.

"I'm more excited for the date after" He whispered into my ear. He nipped my ear with his teeth which caused me to giggle. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"I'm more excited for sharing a tent with you" I said. We only had the small tents so it was two per tent. You could fit three in if you were lucky. It would be me and Andy in one tent, Sammi and Jinxx in one, Jake and Sandra and Ashley and CC in the last one. It would probably end in disaster but it would be fun.

The bell rang so Andy took me hand and walked me to my next lesson.

Andy's POV

When was time to go home I really was excited. I hated school so much and the only thing that got me through the day was the fact that I was sitting next to Riley. The only reason I went to school was so Riley would have someone and because I wanted to be with her whenever I could. I drove Sandra and CC home and then returned to mine, or should I say the home I now share with Riley and Jake. I assumed Jake had done the same for Sammi, Jinxx and Ashley since the car still wasn't back. I opened the door for Riley but changed my mind. I picked her up bridal style and carried her in.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I never carried you over the threshold" I explained.

"Oh right I get it now" She laughed. I laughed with her then put her down. She kissed me and put her arms around my neck. I put mine around her waist and then we were backed against the wall. I seriously don't know how I would ever tell her how much I love her. Not to sound cheesy but words cannot describe how I feel right now. Her hand snaked into my hair and she scrunched up some in her fist to pull me closer to her.

"I really love you" Riley whispered.

"You have no idea how much I love you" I said.

"I think I do" She whispered again. I moved my hands from her waist and put them behind her neck. She moved over to the sofa and I followed. We sat down all without breaking the kiss. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her again. I never ever wanted to let her go. I was interrupted when the door opened.

"Oh shit man" He shouted. Riley stopped kissing me and blushed furiously.

"Sorry man" I said. Riley got off my lap and sat down next to me. Jake just laughed at us and sighed. I heard clattering and then he came back in with a sandwich and sat down next to us. He smiled at us and then turned the T.V on. I had to suppress a groan when I realised that he was staying down here. I took Riley's hand and started to walk upstairs.

"Back here" He ordered. We walked back with sheepish looks on our faces. There was a knock at the door so I went and answered. It was Jinxx, CC and Ashley.

"Band practice" Ashley said. They pushed themselves in and Jake went into the basement along with everyone else. When we got there Riley sat down on a seat in the corner of the room. I muttered to the band that we were going to sing Carolyn.

_Those times in life we learn to try, with one intention  
Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen  
I wish to god I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance  
Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance_

You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm

Riley was smiling at me and I just hoped that she knew that I was singing this song for her. We sang knives and pens, perfect weapon, sweet blasphemy and all your hate and then we just talked. We talked about the camping trip and how fun it was going to be. Jake knew a small forest about an hour away where nobody ever went. It sounded like a good place so on Saturday we're all going in Jake's car partly because it has eight seats and that's the only way we can all fit and also because Jake insisted in driving us there and back. I couldn't wait to go now. I was excited for prom as well. It would be the best night of Riley's life and I wanted to make it great for her. I wanted to dance with her and I wanted to hold her hand as we walked in and I certainly wanted to take her to the restaurant afterwards. I wanted to make her so happy and this was the only way that I could think of. Riley cooked us a pizza and we sat and ate whilst still talking about camping. By the time we had finished it was almost ten. 

"Ashley, Jinxx, CC do you want a lift home?" Jake asked. They nodded and got their coats and got into Jake's car. Riley and I were alone now and her lips were practically begging for me to touch them. I stood up and kissed her again. It was just as passionate as when we kissed earlier on in the door. She smile into my lips and stood up to kiss me again. She took my hand and we went upstairs. We sat down on my bed but instead of kissing she rested her head on my chest.

"Andy I miss my dad" She sighed.

"I know you do" I said. I felt awful for her. If I hadn't ever complicated things with her dad then she would still be living with him.

"Andy I miss him but I really don't want to see him again" She said. I felt better now about the whole dad issue.

"You never have to go back to him. I'm going to be with you always" I said. She nodded and kissed me again. She lay down and I done the same.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" I said. I heard the door open and shut again. I sighed then got up off the bed.

"Come on we have school tomorrow" Riley said. I nodded and changed into sweatpants and a hoodie. Riley done the exact same but before she lay in bed she shouted to Jake that she was going to sleep.

"Goodnight" Jake called back up. I smiled to her and then held the other end of the cover up for her. She slid in next to me and put her head next to my chest. I put my arm around her. I fell asleep.

I was woken up by a noise at the window. I gently slid out of the bed so that Riley didn't wake up and went over to the window. I opened slightly and a pebble flew in. It hit me in the middle of the face.

"Ow shit" I hissed. I looked out the window and groaned when I saw who it was.

"Hey Andy" She greeted.

"What do you want Scout?" I asked.

"Let me in" She said.

"NO" I shouted down. I hadn't noticed Riley standing beside me.

"Who's that?" Scout asked.

"My girlfriend" I shouted down.

"Who's that?" Riley asked me.

"It's an ex who I totally hate" I explained.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" Scout screamed.

"Yes now go away" I shouted down.

"Fine then. I hate you Andy Six" Scout shouted up and with that she was gone. I took Riley's hand and guided her back to the bed and lay down again. I moved her head to my chest like I always do but today she didn't seem as relaxed. I wanted to know what was wrong but something tells me that I already knew what it was and it made me feel like the most awful person in the world.

"Riley we've been over for about a year now but she doesn't realise that I really don't like her at all" I explained. Riley sat up and looked me in the eye. Hurt was clearly visible in those eyes that I love so much.

"Andy are you sure?" She whispered.

"Yes Riley. I love you" I said. She smiled at me and kissed me.

"I love you" Riley said. I grinned at her then pulled her back onto my chest and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Nine

Riley's POV

It was the night of the prom! I seriously can't wait to be with Andy tonight. Although there was that whole thing with Scout I really trust him. I imagine Scout was like one of those girlfriends that cling on to their boyfriends. According to Andy she seemed to be a bit of o bitch.

So I'm on my way to the last day of school with Andy, Sandra and CC and Jake and the rest of the little gang are following behind us. I don't really see the point of even going into school today because all we do on the last day of term is stay in form rooms and watch films.

When we arrived at school we went straight to the form room and sat down. The teacher put in the film 'Stand by Me.' I had to suppress a groan. I really didn't like films like this. I was more into the vampire film believe it or not but not Twilight, definitely not Twilight. Andy sat down next to me and put his arm around me. The class bitch named Anna glared at us, well not Andy it was mainly me who got the daggers. I smirked at her and then turned my attention back to Andy. I decided that maybe I should try watching the film; you never know what you might like. It was actually quite good and before I knew it the credits were rolling up. We were supposed to be watching films all day but our teacher told us that we could do what we wanted.

"I just remembered. I don't have a photo of you" Andy said. I groaned. I hated any photos getting taken of my but I agreed to anyway. He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of us. When I saw it my heart almost melt. His cheek was pressed against mine and my hair fell over his shoulder.

"I love this photo" Andy sighed. I nodded at him then kissed his cheek. I loved him more than the photo though.

When the school day finished I was eager to get home and when I did we made all the boys get ready on one side of the house and the girls got the other. I took a shower and curled my hair. When my hair was finished I put a small black flower in it. I pulled my dress on and Sammi zipped it up. I looked amazing. The only thing I had to do now was makeup and put my shoes on. I put a heavy amount of eye liner on but I still looked nice. I ran the lip gloss on my lips and then I was done. Sammi came into the room and I could have fainted. She looked stunning. She was wearing a blood red dress that swept the floor when she walked and her high heels made her that little bit taller. Sandra came in after and she also looked beautiful. She wasn't wearing dresses like Sammi and me but she was wearing a sort of suit that made her look wonderful. I grinned at her and then slotted my feet in my black sandals before walking out. When we went downstairs the boys were all ready. They were wearing similar suits and they looked amazing. I walked down the stairs and over to Andy.

"You look amazing" he said. He was still wearing his eyeliner and was still looking at me. I picked me up slightly and spun me around. When I turned round Jinxx was holding Sammi's hand and Jake had his arm around Sandra's waist. I didn't know if it was just me but Sandra didn't look too bothered by it.

Andy and I walked to the car and got in while everyone else went in the other car. I saw Ashley run out the house and come up to the car.

"I couldn't miss your big night" he said. He walked into the car and then I noticed that he was wearing a suit. I smiled at him and the Andy started driving.

When we arrived Andy took my hand and we walked in. It was amazing. Andy took my hand and guided me to a seat. He sat with his arms around me until a slow song came on and then before I could stop him I was on my feet dancing.

"Why did you wait for a slow song?" I asked.

"Please I can't dance like a normal person" Andy laughed. I smiled at him and put my head on his chest. We were only swaying but it was the most romantic thing that Andy and I had ever experienced. It could even be more romantic that the date in the woods. It was one of the most amazing experiences in my life. When I looked over Andy's shoulder I could see Sandra and Jake trying to dance but it wasn't going very well. Jake stood on Sandra's foot and we could hear Sandra yelp in pain. Andy turned around and saw what was happening.

"Shit's going down" He laughed. I laughed too and then the song was over.

"Thanks for the dance" I said.

"Let's go to the meal" Andy whispered in my ear before pulling me out. We only stopped so Andy could tell Ashley we were leaving.

When we arrived at the restaurant I was unbelievably shocked. It looked so posh that I didn't even feel like I was worthy to go in but Andy took my hand and walked me in. The smell of food lingered in the air and greeted my nostrils. Andy stood at the door and a waiter came over and took us to our seats. A small tea light was on the table and it made Andy's face practically glitter. He took my hand again and just looked in my eyes.

"Are you excited for camping?" I asked.

"Oh yes" He laughed. At that moment the waiter came over and asked what we wanted to eat. We quickly told him and then went back to talking.

"So are you slightly freaked out by the Ouija board experience?" I asked. Andy seemed to give this a lot of thought and then he finally answered me.

"Well it was just Sandra but I think there could be someone in that house" Andy answered. I nodded thoughtfully at him. I didn't think he was weird for believing in the paranormal but I would just prefer it if he didn't tell me that he thinks the house we're living in is haunted.

"Mean fucking trick" I muttered. I hadn't thought that Andy could hear me but he laughed.

"We might get haunted when we go camping"

"Andy don't even go there"

Andy just laughed at me but then turned serious again. His grip tightened on my hand and leaned closer to me.

"You know that I would never let anything harm you Riley?"

"Of course I know" I leaned closer and kissed him. He smiled into my lips and then kissed my forehead. The waiter came back over with our food and smiled at us. We thanked him and he went away. I was absolutely starving so I dug right in. The food was amazing at this restaurant. It wasn't long before I had an empty plate and so did Andy. I yawned once and Andy seemed to be worried.

"If you're tired we should go home" he said. He was already paying the bill. I hadn't even had a chance to say anything else before I was getting pulled into the car. It was incredibly dark now but getting home was fine. When we entered the house we saw Sammi, Jinxx, CC, Jake, Sandra and Ashley sitting around the kitchen table.

"What are you guys doing here?" Andy asked.

"They're staying over tonight so we can get early start on the road tomorrow" Jake explained. Andy and I nodded and went over to join them.

"Did you enjoy prom?" I asked. You didn't have to look closely to see Sandra glare at Jake.

"He can't dance" Sandra said whilst pointing to Jake.

"Well at least I wasn't being a dick when somebody stood on my foot" Jake retorted.

"I WAS NOT BEING A DICK" Sandra shouted.

"Calm down guys" Andy soothed. I couldn't help but laugh and that ended up making the others laugh.

"I'm tired" I said. I got up and started walking upstairs but stopped when Andy took hold of my hand.

"Me too" He said. We went upstairs together and he helped me unzip my dress. He left me alone to change into some sweats while he changed too. When he was done he looked just like normal Andy again I gave him a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek. He put his arms around my waist and just looked into my eyes like he had at the restaurant.

"You're just so perfect do you know that" Andy said. I nodded slowly then laughed. I pulled him over to the bed and then lay down. I was so tired that fell asleep when he was kissing the back of my neck.

Andy's POV

She led me to the bed and made me lie down next to her. Her hair was tickling my face and I was trying so hard to not just burst into fits of giggles. She was just so perfect. She's amazing at everything. At that moment in time I was seriously starting to hate Scout. It came out the blue though; I wouldn't have thought that if she hadn't almost ruined everything between me and Riley but she had so right now I was feeling a strong sense of hatred. When I looked at Riley the hatred just seemed to wash away. The way she smiled at me for no reason made everything ok again. She kissed my cheek again and then turned around to go back to sleep. Her hair fell so that I could see the back of her neck. I leaned over and kissed it gently. I heard her giggle and she made me heart melt for what must have been the billionth time since I met her. I stroked her hair and buried my head in it. She giggled again and kicked me in a playful way.

"I love you Riley" I muttered.

"I love you too" She said.

"See you in the morning" I whispered. I kissed her on the back of the neck one more time and got no response. She must have really been tired if she fell asleep that quick. I put my arm around her so that she would stay warm during the night and shut my own eyes. This time I just hoped that there wouldn't be any pebbles get thrown off my window and not to mention my face. That flaming pebble hurt. I grinned to myself and then fell into darkness. The last thing on my mind was camping tomorrow. This was going to be so much fun.

**Shorter chapter this time, I really love this story so much. Please Review**.


	10. Chapter 10

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Ten

Andy's POV

When I woke up in the morning Jake was in my room and was trying to pack some clothes.

"Jake what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I was letting you two sleep in so I'm packing for you" Jake explained. I smiled at him. Jake opened one of the draws and screamed slightly. I jumped out of bed to see what was so terrifying. When I saw what it was I could have burst out laughing. He had found where Riley kept her underwear.

"What's going on?" Riley asked. She had stood behind us and when she found out what we were looking at she had a look of horror on her face. "Out"

Jake smiled sheepishly at her and then left her. Riley went to take a shower while I packed for us, it didn't take long to pack. I just grabbed anything besides we were only going for a week so how many clothes would we need? I made sure to bring a lot of hoodies considering the fact that it was winter and sleeping outside could be very cold.

When Riley was finished in the bathroom I hopped into the shower then quickly done my makeup. When we were finished packing we went downstairs. The rest of the gang was sitting waiting for us. We smiled at them and rolled the suitcases outside. I made sure that I picked up Riley's and my Ipod before leaving. Altogether there were five suitcases. We mainly tried to share so that we wouldn't have as much luggage. We threw the three tents in the back and then got in.

"Is everyone ready?" Jake asked. We all nodded and then we were pulling away. Nobody really talked for about ten minutes but finally I decided to break the ice. I started to hum sweet blasphemy. When nobody joined in I gave a helpless look at Riley. She rolled his eyes but sang anyway. Before I knew it Jake had joined in, followed by Jinxx and then CC. Sammi just rolled her eyes but still sang along anyway. Finally we were making noise instead of just sitting in silence. The conversation got on to other bands that we listened to. Apparently we all like Bullet for my Valentine, Avenged Sevenfold and our guilty pleasure was Elliot Minor. We had been in the car for about half an hour and already Riley was asleep and leaning on my shoulder. I put an arm round her and sighed. She was cute when she slept. I heard a grunt and looked down. She was holding onto my hoodie for dear life and her eyes were shut tightly. Although it killed me to see her have a nightmare I knew how bad I would feel if I was to wake her when she had just got to sleep. I rested my cheek on her head and closed my eyes. The car was surprisingly comfortable and I found myself almost falling asleep. I mentally shook myself and managed to stay awake for the duration of the journey. I really wanted to be there and awake when Riley woke up so I jammed my headphones into my ear and put Bullet for my Valentine on.

When we arrived Riley woke up and smiled slightly at me. I kissed her cheek and she blushed, which was incredibly cute. We scrambled out of the car and hit the grass with our feet. It was like the bouncy grass that never fails to amaze you. We went to the car boot and opened it.

"Ok so we're going to split into our teams of two and build our tents" Jake instructed. When I looked round I saw Riley roll her eyes at him and to be honest I didn't blame her. Jake was acting as if this was a school trip. We went into the woods and spaced out so we would all have room. I got to work on building the tent. Riley was trying to see the instructions and really wasn't doing a very good job at figuring out what went where but we finally managed to make the tent look almost normal and it finally stopped collapsing every time we left go.

"It looks quite good" I said. Riley nodded at me and then laughed. She ran into the tent and I followed, but me being the stupid person that I am, tried to stand up and I think I almost broke my neck with effort. I found it cute that Riley was giggling at me even though my neck really did hurt now. I sat down in the tent and found that tents were definitely not comfortable. I could have killed Riley for suggesting that we should go camping but then again I do love her.

Riley's POV

Finally we had started the camping trip and were putting the tents up. I could smell a faint smell of grass. It wasn't necessarily disgusting but I would opt for something that smelled a bit better than that. When I looked at the instructions for building a tent I was immediately stumped. I really wanted to be able to build this tent so that I could impress Andy but it didn't look like that was going to be happening if I couldn't even tell what the pictures were telling me what to do. We struggled on but finally we managed to get the tent to stand up by itself and it looked half decent as well which was a bonus. When we went inside Andy was stupid enough to think that he would be able to stand up in it and then ended up hurting himself. He looked so adorable when he stood up and rubbed his neck that I found myself physically giggling, Andy didn't take it seriously as he gave me a small smile and then lay down and acted as though he hadn't just thought that the tent was over six ft tall. I lay down next to him as he put his arm around me and snuggled up to me.

"Camping seems nice so far" Andy said. I sat up slightly and looked into those blue eyes. I never wanted to be so cliché but being in love was amazing.

"It sure is" I sighed. I leaned down and kissed his lips so gently that I was surprised that he could even feel it but he kissed back just as gently. His lips were so plush and amazing that I felt as though I was physically melting, just being near him was amazing though.

"You're so great" Andy mumbled into my lips. I pulled away and looked at him again. I hoped that the look on my face showed that I was thinking hard because that was what I was going for. When I looked back at Andy he confirmed that, that was what my face looked like as he looked as though he was waiting for a response.

"I know I am" I laughed. He joined in with my laughter; his laugh was like a song being played in my head.

"You should sing to me" Andy said. I thought that at first he was only joking but when I looked at him his face showed complete seriousness

"I can't sing" I scoffed. Andy looked slightly crestfallen and it made me feel awful so I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth and began singing.

_It's true we're all a little insane_

_But it's so clear_

_Now that I'm unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_I know you love to hate me_

_Don't deny_

_I'm your sacrifice_

Andy silenced my singing with another kiss.

"I love you" He whispered. I nodded into him and closed my eyes and before I knew it I fell into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Eleven

Andy's POV

I was woken up by the sound of rain hitting the roof of the tent. It was a soothing sound but when it was hitting off the tent as hard as it was now that it would wake you up. I was quite surprised to see that Riley had still managed to stay asleep during the downpour. She was normally quite a light sleeper but tonight she was knocked out. I didn't want to wake her though so I lay back down and just closed my eyes and focused on noised of the rain. I have to say that it was quite nice to have Riley curled up next to me and to have the calming noise of rain greet my ears at the same time.

I had been lying there for what felt like hours until Riley finally stirred at then opened her eyes. She looked around slightly and rubbed her eyes; she finally looked at me and smiled in the cutest adorable way that I have ever seen. I kissed her cheek lightly and stroked her hair. It was the most amazing feeling to think about the fact that I had a pretty girl in my arms and she was in love with me. My train of thoughts was stopped abruptly when the zip to our tent was moved aside. Jake's head popped through and he gave us a wide smile. Riley blushed slightly but to be honest it just made her even cuter. I could tell by the look on Jake's face that he knew he had interrupted an important moment and had no idea what he should do. I gave him an acute nod to show that I wasn't angry with him and that he could move further forward. He gave another warm smile and walked in. He thumped down on the sleeping bag that was mine and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Riley asked Jake whilst sliding out of her sleeping bag.

"Sandra snores a lot" Jake explained with a small chuckle. You could tell that he had, had a crappy night sleep as he had huge dark circles under his eyes and his eyelids were beginning to droop slightly. Riley gave a small sigh but crawled over to him and put her arm around him.

"Just go to sleep" She whispered in his ear. He nodded slightly and with that he was gone. I felt weird for imposing on their brotherly sisterly moment so I pointed to outside. Riley nodded slightly at me and I crawled through the small door of the tent. I was hit with an overwhelming smell of grass and some smoke. At first I was slightly frantic and was trying to figure out who had started a fire but then I saw Jinxx and Sammi attempting to cook bacon using one of those mobile cooking set things. Every time Jinxx tried to turn the bacon over it would more than likely flip onto the grass and be completely ruined. Sammi was past trying to help him now and Jinxx was getting more and more frustrated with it. I felt that it was my duty to go over and help him so that's exactly what I did and to be honest I'm quite proud of how the bacon turned out when I was done. I put in bread and offered it to everyone who was camping with us except for Jake because he was knocked out in the tent. According to the rest of the gang my cooking was good. I couldn't help but steal a glance at Jinxx and man did he look miffed. I sent him a teasing smile that only seemed to make him angrier. BONUS! When we were finished with the food I put the plates on a small bowl of water that Sammi had fetched for us and washed them up. Riley came out of our tent holding a sleepy looking Jakes' hand. He glared at Sandra as he passed her only to receive a taunting smile in return. He thumped down on the grass and sighed loudly. He was still wearing his vest top and sweat pants that he had slept in and his hair was all fluffed up. Riley came over and sat down next to me. I put my hand down on the grass next to her so that she could snuggle up closer.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked everybody. We all shared the exact same look which was a look of not having a clue of what we could do. Sammi and Sandra shrugged and Ashley looked to the floor as he racked his brains for an answer but was so obviously stumped.

"We could go for a walk" Sandra suggested. I looked up to the sky and took in the weather. It seemed sunny enough and it would be good to get more exercise. I looked at Riley and saw that she was thinking the exact same as me so I nodded at Sandra. She smiled at herself, she was obviously happy that she came up with the idea of what we were doing, Jake gave her a small smile and I knew that he had instantly forgiven her for snoring. Jake and Sandra were like brother and sister, they hated each other but they would always protect and love each other deep down.

I pushed myself up off of the grass and walked back to my tent that I shared with Riley. I zipped the flap shut and got changed. I didn't have a mirror so I hoped that I was applying the eyeliner well. When I went outside again I didn't get laughed at so I assumed that it was fine. When I was done Riley went in to do the same as I had. The rest of the gang were all ready except for Jake who was still yawning and lying on the grass as though he was going to pass out from exhaustion any minute.

"Jake do you want to go on this walk?" I asked. I was generally concerned for him. He looked like complete crap and to be honest I don't think he had the energy to walk back to his tent let alone through the woods.

"No" He grumbled before crawling back to his tent. I could see him lie back down in the safety of his sleeping bag and fall asleep again.

"I'll stay here with Jake" Sandra said. She seemed slightly disappointed to not be going on the walk but when Jake was ill or generally had no energy then she took it hard and wanted to help him as much as she could. I gave her a small nod and a smile. The tent door was unzipped and Riley stepped out. She was wearing short denim shorts and a bullet for my valentine hoodie. Her wavy hair was pulled into a loose side ponytail. She wore a thin line of eye liner and mascara, her lips were coated in lipgloss and she wore a white powder which made her seem a little paler than usual. She looked unbelievably hot and at that moment I can tell you that I was incredibly glad that she was mine.

"Bye Sandra" I called. She gave us a small wave before we all disappeared from her line of vision. The woods were dark but through the gaps in the trees small rays of light shot through. The ground beneath us was dry and whenever we stood on a twig it snapped and the noise never failed to shock us. We had no idea where we were actually walking to but the atmosphere was nice. There was a silence given the fact that everyone was trying not to fall and break their necks. I held on to Riley's hand, scared that she was going to fall and hurt herself. She held mine back and squeezed lightly. We had been walking for about an hour when CC asked us to stop. He collapsed onto the ground and sighed loudly. We sat next to him and relaxed slightly. Sammi's forehead was coated in sweat and she was breathing loudly. When I looked over at Riley she didn't seem to be affected by it at all. Her makeup hadn't run and her hand wasn't moist at all. It made her even more perfect.

"Can we go back?" Sammi asked. As much as I hated to admit it, I was wrecked as well. I nodded at her and we stood up and walked back to where our tents were.

Sandra's POV

When the guys left for the walk I went back to my tent to see if Jake was alright. He seemed fine to me since he was snoring incredibly loud. I chuckled to myself and pulled out my phone. I didn't expect to have signal but I was still upset over the fact that I didn't. I sighed to myself and lay back and shut my eyes. It was nice to just relax but too soon I was interrupted by laughing outside. Jake's snoring stopped and when another laugh burst out he shot awake. His fist connected with my jaw.

"OW YOU DICK" I shouted.

"SORRY! Are you ok?" He asked. I glared at him but still nodded anyway. We went outside the tent to see the gang back. They were lying on the grass covered in sweat and mud. They were sharing jokes and just basically chatting.

"I'm wrecked" Sammi groaned. Jake seemed to be back to normal and could finally appreciate humour again. I went and got them some water and threw a bottle of it at them each. As soon as they got their bottled they ripped the lid off and gulped it down. It was incredibly amusing to see them act like this. I sat down next to CC and lay back down. I was beginning to feel tired and it was only midday. It finally dawned on me. I knew exactly what they needed.

"You need to bathe in that small tin bath that I brought" I laughed. This was going to be a treat considering the only water we had access to was freezing. I heard a few groans and a few weak whimpers.

"Fine let me have my privacy" Andy said. We all nodded and departed to our tents while he pulled out the contraption from the car boot and filled it with some bottled water that we had gotten. When I was lying in my sleeping bag I could hear a few yelps come from outside. I chuckled to myself.

"He's just got in" I said to Jake. Jake was laughing a lot more than me. I liked hearing him laugh, it made a change from the times where he's been really depressed due to the fact that his dad was the biggest bastard in the world.

"You're a great friend" Jake finally said. He sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around me. I loved Jake a lot and was glad that he had finally seen sense about how amazing I was. Ha! I crack myself up. I gave him one of my warm smiled that I rarely let be shown. He jumped back in a comical way and let his jaw drop.

"Sandra you just gave me one of those smiles" Jake gasped dramatically. I playfully slapped him across the face and hugged him again.

"You're the best brother that I never had" I laughed.

"Do you think Riley thinks that?" He asked. He was always so worried about Riley. He loved her so much and wanted everything for her and I knew that Riley was incredibly grateful for everything that Jake has done for her and it was about time that Jake knew this.

"She really loves you" I sighed. I didn't have to see Jake to know he was smiling like an idiot. I heard a shout of thank god from outside and knew that Andy had gotten out of the bath. Now it was me grinning like an idiot.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really into writing my other Andy Six story, Carolyn. You should check it out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Pulling Me Through

**Thank you for the nice reviews!**

Chapter Twelve

Andy's POV

When I woke up Riley had just come back into the tent. She must have known that I was confused because she sat down and began to explain it all to me.

"I've just come back from my bath" She said. She was shivering slightly and to be honest I didn't blame her, the bath was the coldest thing that I had ever been in and, not to sound vain, but I thought I was strong. At least I had endured it and was finally clean. I unzipped the sleeping bag to make it bigger so she would be able to slot in beside me and get warmer. She jumped at the chance and soon I was feeling how cold she actually was when she wrapped her small arms around my waist. She was freezing! I tried my best to warm her up so I kept her close to my side and rubbed her arms in hope of her getting warm. I think it finally started to work as her shivering slowed until she was able to endure it without the violent body movements. I felt awful for her, I hated it when anybody was put in an uncomfortable situation but when that person is your girlfriend it hits closer to home. I felt as though it was me who had been getting put through the pain of the cold water that she had to bathe in.

"Thanks I think I'm getting warmer now" Riley sighed whilst getting out of the sleeping bag. She pulled on a hoodie and her boots and went back out the tent so I could get ready for the day ahead of us. I managed to pull myself away from the sleeping bag that I took comfort in and summoned up enough strength to pull on my shirt and jeans I couldn't possibly go a day without eye liner so I made it a challenge to try and put it on in the tent and surprisingly it worked wonders for me. I stepped out into the sunlight that managed to practically freeze my face off. It was the type of days that is misleading. You think that because it's bright then it means that it will be warm but trust me it really isn't. It has to be one of the coldest days I've ever experienced in my life. I must admit that it was warmer than that bath but not by much.

"Morning" Sammi said cheerfully when I walked past her. I gave her a small wave and done a silent headcount. Ashley wasn't here but he always liked to sleep in so that was where I was placing my bet. I sat down on the small carpet that we had put on the grass and lay back.

"It's so cold" I growled. I was freezing my ass off and quite frankly I was in the mood to go home with Riley. I missed my bed and I missed Riley cuddling up by my side when she got cold. Instead I get her cuddling up to me in an uncomfortable tent. I wanted to make the best of it for Riley so I was going to stick it out because she looked like she was having fun. I opened my eyes again to see Sammi lying next to me. She looked like she was deep in thought so I didn't want to interrupt her but curiosity got the better of me, like it always does.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"You and Riley" She answered truthfully. I was baffled to say the least. I thought Sammi thought about her and Jinxx not me and Riley but hey maybe she can tell me if she thinks we're on the right track.

"Do you think me and Riley go together well?" I asked slightly nervously. Her facial expression showed that she was in even deeper thought. Her eyes showed that she had finally come to a conclusion.

"I think only time will tell but so far you guys look solid as a rock" She said. I couldn't stop the grin from being planted on my face. It just came naturally and I was beginning to hate myself for having these annoying features. They made me look like an idiot and I didn't want to look like an idiot but I was just so happy over the fact that Sammi thought Riley and I were solid as a rock! I gave Sammi a quick smile and stood up. I looked into the sky to see what the weather was going to turn out like. From what I have observed it doesn't look to good. The sun's already going in and it's getting colder, you can feel dampness in the air and I'm sure that it's going to start raining any minute soon. Sure enough a drop landed on my arm, then another and another until it started to get heavier and heavier. Sammi began to roll up the rug and packed up everything that was lying on the ground which was quite a lot. I gave her a hand and soon we were piling up into our tents. The rain was beating down hard and fast until you couldn't see anymore. We had no choice but to zip up our tents and try and ignore it. It wasn't even midday and we were cooped up inside. This is why people need to start planning better times for going camping.

I shuffled over to Riley and sat next to her. She had a headphone in and the other was dangling by her side so I picked it up and put it in my ear. She was listening to 10 years today by Bullet for my Valentine. I had always loved that song since the poison came out. I couldn't even stop myself from singing along. It had been so long since I had listened to the song but I still remembered all of the lyrics from it.

"Ten years ago I got a call that nearly killed me" I sang under my breath. Riley looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't even sing another line as her lips were on mine. She smelled, tasted and looked so good. She was completely overwhelming, the second she looked at you then you were drowning in her beauty. She was everything that Scout wasn't. I'm not trying to say that I wasn't happy when Scout and I were together because we were but what Riley and I have can't even compare to anything that Scout and I had. We were kids who were just experimenting and now the verdict is that we were definitely not right for each other. I don't know about friends but I can say for sure that we will never being going out together again.

Riley's POV

When I pressed my lips to Andy's I felt as though fireworks were igniting between us. So much passion was held in that gentle kiss. I was in control which made me feel great. Andy wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't stop myself from smiling into his lips. Why was he so amazing? I could feel him grinning back at me as he started to kiss back. His lips followed mine and that was when I lost control of the kiss and Andy gained it. I didn't mind though it was nice to see what Andy was going to do. He was so gentle yet passionate that it felt so impossible. Countless times I wanted to pinch myself just to make sure that this moment was in fact real but I managed to stop myself. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I was so caught up in the kiss so when the clap of thunder sounded I almost jumped out of my skin. I leapt away from Andy and hit the side of the tent. When I looked back at Andy he seemed to be a little shaken up. That was a good thing it shows that he was as caught up in the kiss as I was. I thought that it would be just a one off but it wasn't, the claps of thunder were close together which scared me slightly. The storm was close to us, very close.

"Andy do you think it's safe to be out in the woods?" I asked. I tried to ignore my voice shaking but it was noticeable.

"Come on, we just try and get home" Andy said. He grabbed our stuff and shoved them in bags and ran to the boot of the car. When we got outside, Jinxx, Sammi, Jake and Sandra were doing the same things but something was off with CC.

"CC what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head but then turned worried.

"I can't find Ashley" He said. I could have dropped the bag I was holding right then on my foot.

"CC stay here with Sammi, we'll go to find him" Jinxx shouted whilst tossing the car keys to CC who caught them and got Sammi into the car. That was when we ran for it. Ashley was outside in a thunder storm and nobody knew where he was. It wasn't like Ashley to be so secretive so something must be up. Running through a forest when there's a huge thunder storm wasn't easy either. We had been running for about five minutes when we finally stopped.

"He can't have gone much further" Jake shouted over the sound of the thunder and rain. He nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Let's split up" Jinxx voiced. That's what we did. I was about to give up hope when Andy shouted something.

"He's here" He shouted. We all ran to where Andy's voice came from and sure enough we saw Ashley lying at the bottom where a small stream was. I ran down the small hill and went to Ashley's side.

"Ashley, are you ok?" I shouted. I was about to shout again when he stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled as though he was high.

"Ashley, what happened?" Jinxx asked. Ashley's high smile was wiped off his face when memories of last night came tumbling back to him.

"Oh shit I think I had a bit too much to drink" Ashley groaned. I could have slapped him across the face. He had us worried sick because he had gotten drunk last night and decided that wandering round in the middle of the night was suitable.

"Come on let's just go home" Andy grumbled. I nodded lightly and we power walked hand in hand back to the car where Sammi and CC were chewing their nails in worry for Ashley. God they are going to be angry when they found out why Ashley had went missing. We all got in the car and Ashley smiled sheepishly whilst Sammi flung her arms around his neck.

"Don't do that. He got drunk that's why he wasn't in his tent" Jinxx explained. Sammi shot away from him and glared. She slapped his arm as hard as she could in the cramped car which wasn't very hard but at least he felt something.

"You idiot you had us worried sick" She shouted at Ashley. Ashley tried his best to come up with a cute smile and for a while there it looked like it was failing but Sammi put her arms back around him and sighed. "I'm just so glad that you're ok though so I can't stay mad at you"

"Sammi!" Jinxx shouted.

"What is it?" Sammi asked.

"He doesn't deserve that. He was an idiot and made us worry" Jinxx answered.

"I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused how about I cook for you when we get back?" Ashley offered. There was a small chorus of yeses and then Andy turned the key in the ignition and we were leaving the woods and driving away from the thunder storm.

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling Me Through

**Thanks for the reviews**

Chapter Thirteen

Andy's POV

The ride back home was pretty boring and the car was filled with hostility towards Ashley. We were all pretty mad at him but it wasn't for the fact that he had gotten drunk, it was because he had scared the lives out of us. We care about him a lot and had been so careless and hadn't even told us that he was planning on drinking. If we had been told then I wouldn't have been so bothered but he hadn't so he had brought it on himself. Ashley had been trying to get us to talk to him again but even Sammi had started to get annoyed with him so he gave up on his attempts and decided that sitting in silence was best. I could tell that Riley didn't want the awkward yet menacing silence in the car so it was only a matter of time before she was to say something to try and break it and sure enough she did.

"It's a shame that we have to go home early" She voiced.

"Yeah but at least it's Christmas in two days" Sammi said trying to lighten the mood. I wasn't really listening but when she said Christmas I realised something. I had forgotten to get her a Christmas present. Shit! I knew that I would have to go out as soon as we get home and get her one but the problem was I had no idea what she really wanted for Christmas. I could always ask Jake but he would think that I was a careless boyfriend so it was up to me on this one.

It wasn't long until we were turning into my drive and piling out of the car. It felt good to be standing on level ground again. The snow had cleared up considerably so it wasn't a struggle to get everything back into the house which was very good thing for me because quite frankly I'm tired and just want to sit down with Riley next to me.

When we got in the house we dumped all the camping gear at the door and all made for the couch and the rug. CC, Jinxx and Ashley lay on the floor and groaned in sleepiness whereas I sat on the sofa with Riley sitting on my lap. I had my hand on the small of her back in case she slid off my knee. Jake was also sitting next to me whilst Sandra and Sammi started sorting through the camping things. I was going to rest here for about ten minutes and then I would go out to find Riley her Christmas present. Riley had her head resting on my chest with her hands clasped together around my neck. She looked as though she was about to fall asleep any minute.

"I'm going to the town to get presents for people" I said after about five minutes. Riley perked up as soon as I said presents and I couldn't help but grin at her. I kissed her lightly on her lips and stood up but being careful to make sure that Riley was on the sofa and not the floor and then I left.

I got in my car and drove to town. The roads weren't busy like they normally are at this time of day. It's probably due to the fact that there is still quite a bit of snow left on the roads. It didn't take long for me to be pulling into the car park and walking through the building that held so many shops. I wanted to get jewellery for Riley but I knew nothing about jewellery. There was a good quality shop round the corner so I went there and asked the man.

"I want to go my girlfriend a Christmas present" I said. He took one look at me and launched into conversation.

"You look like a committed young man. How about you get her an engagement ring" He said. I was shocked to say the least.

"No. I love her but we've only been going out for like a week and a half" I said in a hurried manner.

"My apologies. How about a necklace" He said. I was still baffled so I just nodded.

"Thank you" I managed to choke out.

"Do you happen to have a photo of her I could borrow? That way I can see what necklace would best suit her" He asked. I nodded again and pulled out my phone. I had a photo of me and her. She was trying to make a nice photo of us but I was too busy kissing her cheek with a smile planted on my face. That was taken after I asked her to prom with me. She was so beautiful in that photo that I almost didn't want to share it with anyone but I reluctantly handed it over to the man.

"There you go" I muttered.

"She's beautiful. You look very happy together. Are you sure you don't want to look at the engagement rings?" He asked.

"I'm very sure I just want to get her a necklace. Engagement rings can come later" I shouted. The man looked taken aback but nodded anyway. He turned away from me and rummaged around in the back. He came out with a small silver chain. He showed me it properly and it was beautiful just like the girl who was going to be wearing it. It was a silver chain with a black heart in the middle and wings sprouting from it which made it look as though the heart was flying. I instantly fell in love with it and all I could do was nod. It was a lot of money but I was willing to get it and soon I was walking out the shop with a necklace to grace my beloved's neck. I would just get eye liner for Sammi and Jinxx. Sandra would get a new black tee, Jake would get a new leather jacket and Ashley and CC would get new boots. I was finally done.

I got back in my car and drove back to my home. The sun was beginning to set now and I was missing Riley. When I finally got in the house I was greeted by a group of teenagers who were trying to get a look in the bags to find out what they were getting for Christmas but I managed to keep them away from the bags and get them hidden. When I got back downstairs everyone was getting their coats on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home. We don't actually live in this house" Sammi laughed.

"Oh ok, bye" I said. I kissed Sammi and Sandra on the cheek and opened the door for them. Finally I was alone with Riley but then I noticed Jake sitting on the sofa with a sweet smile on his face. I gave him a fake one of my own and rolled my eyes.

"Alright I'm going" Jake said and then he was upstairs and listening to his music. Now I'm alone with Riley. I walked over to her and instantly planted my hands on her hips. She smiled at me and put hers around my neck. I lowered down to her lips and softly made contact. She was so amazing and an unbelievably good kisser. She smiled into my lips and it became like a furious kiss. It was as though she was afraid to let me go and to be honest I felt the same way as her. I never wanted this kiss to end and I felt that it was so good that when it ended then she would surely be snatched away from me. She wasn't smiling anymore; it was too serious for that. She was completely absorbed in the kiss and I was getting that way. She finally pulled away but the tingle of her lips on mine hadn't left. It still lingered on my lips which was a good thing. I smiled at her and a bubble of laughter escaped her. I gave her a confused look so she explained it all to me.

"You make me a giggly person" She explained. That had to be the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me. I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh. Now it was her turn to give me the confused look.

"You're so cute" I said. She gave me an offended look so I expanded on what I was saying. "In a hot and sexy way"

"That's better" Said Riley. I gave her my best sweet smile and kissed her again although this time it was only a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go to bed" I whispered in her ear. She giggled again but this time I fully understood why. I took her hand and led her upstairs all the while with small giggles coming from her. When we entered my room I went straight to the bed and lay under the covers. I was so tired and just wanted to lie in bed with Riley by my side. She seemed to understand and took of her leather jacket and slid in next to me. I wrapped the covers around her and draped my arm over her. She snuggled in next to me and sighed.

"How was Christmas shopping?" She asked.

"It was great. You're going to love what I got you" I said. She looked up at me and smiled again.

"Do I get a clue?" She asked. I nodded once and told her.

"Put it this way, the man tried to get me to get an engagement ring" I laughed. Riley joined in with my laughter.

"How come you didn't get it?" She laughed. I turned serious this time and answered completely truthfully.

"Because you would run for the hills if I got down on one knee" I answered. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head firmly. She was very persistent.

"I wouldn't run for the hills. I would tell you that we were moving too fast and that we need to get to know each other more but I would never run from you" She explained with a last firm nod. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was the most understanding person in the world and she was so down to earth. I was convinced that nothing freaked her out which was a good thing because I would probably do a lot of romantic things that to a normal person would just be considered stupid or weird. I had a feeling deep down that she would find it romantic like I did and would appreciate it. Maybe I should cook for her on Christmas day. Now I know what I'm going to do! I'm going to leave the present on the bed and cover it in rose petals. I could get some candles! It would be really romantic and sweet. She would come to the bedroom in the evening on Christmas Eve and see that. It would be cheesy but really sweet and then I think that would seal the deal between us. Wow! I have just brainstormed whilst trying to get to sleep.

I turned my attention back to Riley and she was looking at me in a worried way. I was confused at why she thought something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You zone out. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine I just had a really good idea for Christmas" I told her. She nodded at me knowingly.

"I can't wait for you to see what I've got you" She said with a natural smile. I kissed her lips lightly then nodded. She settled back down in my arms and shut her eyes. I could tell when she fell asleep as her body relaxed more so I shut my eyes and went to sleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Pulling Me Through

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Chapter Fourteen

Riley's POV

When I woke up in the morning Andy had his arms around me but he was still asleep. This made a change because normally he was always awake before I was. I smiled to myself and tip-toed into the bathroom. I bent down slightly so I was level with the cabinet. I opened up the cream door and pulled out a small package. It was my Christmas present to Andy and I couldn't wait for him to see it. I pulled it out and looked at it again. It was beautiful. It was a necklace with the letters "A+R" The letters were on top of a silver heart. I heard the bed creak slightly so I hurried and shoved it back in the cabinet. Andy appeared at the door just as I shut the door to the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked sleepily.

"It's your Christmas present" I said. He flashed me a warm smile and pulled me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"I can't wait for you to see what I got you" Andy whispered in my ear. He nipped my ear with his teeth lightly which caused me to giggle uncontrollably.

"This is why I love you" I laughed and kissed his cheek. He had his hands on the side of my face so he was able to move my face and kiss me properly. He was so good to me that half the time I was convinced that I wasn't good enough for me. I was hoping that when he got his Christmas present then he would realise how much he actually means to me.

"I'm going out today" He said in my ear whilst we were walking downstairs. I turned to him and smiled again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's more for your present" Andy laughed. He was doing too much for me and it was making me feel bad. I don't know what I've done to deserve this.

"I'll see you later then" I said before kissing his cheek one more time. He pulled off his shirt and put on a fresh hoodie and then rustled his hair until it looked like it always done. He kissed me lightly on the lips and then he was out of the house.

Andy's POV

I got in my car and drove to the shops just like yesterday but this time I was looking for something different. I needed roses and candles to make this the most perfect Christmas gift giving in the world. I went to the flower shop and asked the woman behind the desk for roses.

"It's a popular time of the year for roses. Who's the lucky girl?" She asked. I couldn't help but smile at her. Whenever anyone asked about Riley I got smiley because it always dawned on me that I was going out with someone as great as Riley.

"It's my girlfriend, Riley." I answered with another smile.

"I hope you have a great first Christmas together" She said whilst rummaging around for some flowers for Riley.

"I hope so too, I have it all planned out" I said. I couldn't stop myself from mentioning it.

"Damn, you must be a good boyfriend" She laughed.

"When you're going out with someone like Riley you can't help but be a good boyfriend" I said with the same silly grin on my face.

"How long have you been going out?" She asked me whilst wrapping the roses up.

"About a week and a half now but she makes you feel as though you've known her for years" I laughed.

"Aww, that's sweet, well good luck with Christmas with Riley" She said whilst handing me the package. I gave her the money and left. That had to be one of the most pleasant conversations that I've ever had with someone who works in a shop. I walked through the shopping centre until I got to the shop that just sells things for the home. I walked in and went to the bathroom section where I found the candles. I was finally done with all the Christmas shopping. I went back to my car and drove back home. I got a shock when I came home because Riley was sitting on the sofa just staring off into space. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up and tried a weak smile but her attempts were pointless. I took her hand and stared into her eyes. I think that was when she realised that I knew the something was up and I always would.

"I just wish my dad pretended that he cared" She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

"Please tell me that you know that me and Jake, hell the whole band love you" I pleaded. She looked up at me and this time she didn't have to fake a smile it just came naturally.

"Of course I do" She said.

"Good. You stay here and I'm going to sort out your Christmas present" I said whilst running up the stairs. When I was in the room I picked up the roses that I had bought and picked each individual petal off and scattered them on the bed. I rummaged around in my pocket until I found my lighter. I got the candles out of the carrier bag and lit them and placed them around the bedroom. Finally it was the most important part of the whole day. I found the necklace hidden in the wardrobe. I inspected it one last time and smiled to myself. There was no way I could go wrong with this present. I went back downstairs to see a smiling Riley sitting on the sofa waiting expectantly. I took her by the hand and ran back up the stairs, her giggling causing me to smile again. I had made her feel better about herself. Just before we entered our bedroom I covered her eyes and led her in.

"Andy, stop it" She giggled.

"One, two..." I said. Just as I was supposed to say three I took my hands away from her eyes and she gasped out.

"Andy, thank you" She shouted. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laughed again.

"You haven't even seen the present yet" I laughed. I took her hand again and led her over to the bed where her necklace lay. When she opened her eyes she gasped out again. I picked it up and gave it to her. She seemed to be studying it and then finally a grin spread across her face.

"It's beautiful" She whispered. I took it from her and put it on her for her like they always do in the movies. When she turned around her lips were instantly on mine. They moulded into mine and her hands were instantly planted in my hair. She was so amazing and she was all mine that it was so overwhelming.

"I take it you like it" I laughed. She pulled away from me and nodded. Her eyes widened in realisation and she ran to the bathroom. I followed her and saw her rummaging around in the cabinet underneath the sink.

"You'll love what I've got you" She said. She handed me the box and I opened it. It was a silver chain with a silver heart. On the heart there was the letters "A+R" I thought I was going to end up crying when I saw it but somehow I managed to hold it in. I wasn't afraid to show emotions but this moment was just too special to ruin by tears that would probably make Riley even more upset than she has been today and that was the last thing that I wanted to do.

"It's gorgeous. Just like you" I said. I didn't want to sound so cheesy but I couldn't stop myself. She smiled again and kissed me. We got caught up in it all over again and soon my hand was snaking into her hair. Her hand was too and she was tugging on it. Her hand went down to the small of my back as mine went to her waist as I pushed her closer to me. She bit down on my lip hungrily. It wasn't painful it just made me want her even more. She pulled away from me and sat down on the bed. I followed her and sat down next to her. She seemed to be scared but kissed me again. She pulled away again and bit her lip. That was when I knew why she was so scared all of a sudden. She was thinking about sex.

"You don't have to" I said. She looked as though there was a full on battle going on with herself.

"I can't" She finally whispered. I forced her to look at me and she looked into my eyes. Her mouth was slightly open and in her eyes she looked completely lost. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I think that doing that is too fast as well" I reassured. The tears were gone and a smile replaced them on her face. She leaned in a pecked my lips. Her lip ring was cold but for some reason I was taking comfort in it. I smoothed her hair down which was a bad habit of mine that I needed to break because it was probably patronising Riley and I didn't want that but she didn't seem to be bothered by it in fact she seemed to like it.

"I love you" She whispered into my lips. I nodded at her and kissed her again. Jake decided that he had to walk in at that moment and ruin the moment that Riley and I were having. He had a shocked look on his face and was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry wait were you going to..." He said pointing to the bed. Riley and I shook our heads furiously. Jake let out a long sigh. He was just glad that he didn't have to think about his sister screwing his friend. When he left the room I let out the breath that I didn't even realise I was holding. When Riley looked at me she laughed.

"I'm too immature to have sex" She laughed. Her laugh was so contagious; it was every time she laughed I couldn't stop myself from joining in. She took my hand and shook it slightly. I looked up at her and spoke.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She looked as though she was about to be really profound.

"I just want to thank you for everything that you've done. You've pulled me through all the crap that I've had to put up with and I don't think I'd have been able to bear it without you helping me through it all" She said. I was so absorbed in everything that she was saying that I didn't even realise that she was finished talking. When I snapped back into reality I managed to summon up enough strength to nod at her. I didn't want her to think that I was the only one giving in this relationship. She didn't seem to realise how much she has done for me. She's been the only one who's managed to make me happy in such a long time. I had never really had a good relationship with my parents and then they died before I could ever patch things up with them. I lived on my own for a while until I met other members of Black Veil Brides and then I met Riley and everything seemed to fall into place. I kissed her one more time and spoke one more time.

"You do a lot for me too" I sighed and with that I closed my eyes and held Riley tightly in my arms. I am seriously in love with this woman.

**Thanks for reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter Fifteen

Riley's POV

When I woke up in the morning I could feel something cold around my neck. I had no idea what it was so I slid out of Andy's arms and crept over to the full length mirror that was the wardrobe door and had a look. When I looked I saw the necklace that Andy had gotten me for Christmas. It still looked just as beautiful as it did yesterday when Andy had let it grace my neck. I turned around again to see a sleeping Andy looking as cute as ever. That is one of the best qualities that Andy harbours. He can look so cute and adorable at times but at other times he's drop dead sexy. At this moment in time he looked cute but I can guarantee that that will change over the course of the day.

I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As soon as the water hit my body I felt refreshed and a lot cleaner. The water was cold on a morning since nobody had used the shower in a while but the good thing is that it warms up rather quickly. I shut the shower off and stepped on the towel that was lying on the floor. I picked it up and wrapped it around my shivering body. I instantly took comfort in the warmth that it was creating for me. When I was done drying myself off I crept back into the bedroom and got some clothes and then I was back in the bathroom and pulling my jeans on. When I was done getting ready I rummaged around in the cabinet in the bathroom until I found my eyeliner. I created a fine line and smiled to myself. I don't know why but every time I was done with eyeliner I had to smile at myself. I think it's because I feel so much better when I have eyeliner on. It keeps me in my comfort zone. When I turned to leave the bathroom I could see Andy just beginning to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and his head turned slightly so that I was in his line of vision. A small smile crept up on his face when he saw my face. He rustled his hair and threw himself out of bed. The cuteness was gone and the drop dead sexy was replacing it. He came into the bathroom and bent to kiss me lightly, his necklace just gracing my shoulder as he bent. I wrapped my arms around his neck and straightened up so I could reach his mouth. His lips were so warm and inviting that it would be impossible to say no even if you wanted to.

"Merry Christmas" He whispered in my ear. Just at that time Jake ran in. He was always the excitable kid when it came to Christmas and birthdays so I should have been expecting him to run in and get us to come downstairs to see the presents.

"Sorry but you have to come down now" Jake said seriously. I was starting to worry. It might actually be something bad that has happened.

"What is it?" I asked with the worry showing in my voice.

"It's Christmas and I want to see what you got me" Jake said. The seriousness hadn't left in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him but still followed after him with Andy not far behind me. As we descended the stairs I could see a small pile of presents in eight spaces. The whole little gang was sitting around waiting for us to come down stairs so that we could start with the present opening. I love the whole atmosphere of Christmas but this year something is missing. It hit me like a ton of bricks when I figured it out, my dad wasn't with me to celebrate this time of year like we do every year. I missed him but I still don't know if I'm ever going to be able to forgive him for what he done. Even though I wasn't very close to Andy at all he still randomly attacked somebody because they kissed me. My dad acted like a spoilt bastard and everyone knows it. My dad just has to realise it now. When we were all sat down next to our small pile of presents Sammi began to tear into hers. Everyone joined in and soon Andy's floor was covered in bright wrapping paper. It was flying around the room as we tore into presents and soon we had revealed the presents that we had received. I had a good little pile next to me and I loved everything that I had received. Sammi was going over her pile again and looking closer at what she got. All the while she had a smile on her face. I don't know what done it but a tear rolled down my cheek. Andy was the first to notice and was immediately sitting next to me with his arm around me. Sammi was next and crawled over the wrapping paper and sat down next to me.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Jinxx asked me. I simply broke down. Jake knew exactly what was wrong so I begged with my tear filled eyes for him to explain what it was that was making me so upset. He seemed to understand what the message was behind my eyes and launched into an explanation.

"She misses our dad but she knows that she doesn't want to see him" Jake explained. Everyone nodded at they began to understand the pain that was getting to me. Sammi gave me a sympathetic look and rubbed my back in a comforting way whilst Andy pulled me closer to him. I took so much comfort in just being near him. He made all the pain and hurt simply float off me. I didn't need anyone else in this world but my friends, brother and boyfriend. While they're by my side I have nothing to worry about at all they will always protect me and for that I'm thankful.

"He might come over" Sandra said. I looked up hopefully but then realised that he didn't have a clue where I was. Sammi seemed to realise this too as she sent another idea that made me hopeful.

"He might text you or ring you" She said whilst looking closely into my eyes. I knew that she didn't think I should try and talk to my dad again. She knew that what he had done was wrong even though she hadn't been there. The story that Jinxx told Sammi must have been pretty awful. I managed to compose myself and make the tears go away. I wanted to be happy on Christmas and not ruin everyone's day it wasn't fair on them and Jake had been looking forward to this for a long time.

"I'm fine" I managed to say. I wiped my eyes one last time and shook my head. I let the smile creep up onto my face and it seemed to lighten up to mood considerably for which I am glad. The last thing that I've ever wanted to do is ruin a nice time of year for everyone. I don't want to admit it but I would like it if my dad would ring me even if it was just to shout at me. It would show that he cares a little bit more than he's showing now. After everything he's done I still want him to be there for me and I really have no idea why I want that. He's a bastard and everyone knows it but it's just me who needs to realise it now.

When everyone had finished with their presents they put them back in a pile and left them alone.

"I don't have the things to make Christmas dinner" Andy said sadly. I really didn't care about dinner I just want today to be everything that it should be. I was always told that Christmas day was a special time of the year and that if I was lucky then I would get a Christmas miracle. I'm starting to think that Andy is my Christmas miracle and he is the best miracle that I could ever ask for.

"Just put anything in the oven" I laughed. Andy smiled at me slightly and nodded whilst getting something out of the freezer. We sat back down in the living room whilst the dinner cooked. We flicked through the channels to find so many Christmas movies shown. Even if they were the same things that were on every year I would still always love them with a passion. After about twenty minutes we heard the oven door open and Andy was serving the dinner. I laughed when I saw what was getting put onto our plates. It was pizza, chips and chicken bites. He smiled slightly and laid them on the table for us. We all sat down around the large table and dug into the food but before any actually reached our mouth Andy had stopped us. He ran over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and got some glasses from the cabinet. He poured everyone a glass and held his own high in the air.

"Not to sound cliché but I just want to make a toast to friendship" Andy said. Everyone held the glasses high and said 'to friendship' simultaneously. I smiled to myself and took a small sip from my wine. Flavour burst in my mouth and I had to practically tear my lips away from it since it was so good. I ate my food in silence and listened to everyone cracking jokes with each other. Even if the jokes were rubbish you just couldn't help but laugh along with them. When we had all finished eating we went back into the living room. My phone was lying on the coffee table and the light was flashing so I picked it up to see who had sent me a text. I opened it up and smiled to myself when I read it.

_Merry Christmas!_

_M Pitts_

When it dawned on me that it was my dad I felt the same tear rolling down my cheek again. He did care about me after all of that time. I took my phone and went upstairs to ring him. The phone dialled approximately three times until my dad answered.

"Hello Riley" He said. I almost choked on tears but I managed to compose myself and start the conversation.

"Hi dad" I said.

"I'm missing you a lot" My dad finally said. I was missing him a lot too but he had to realise that what he done was seriously wrong.

"Dad, I miss you too but what you did was wrong" I said. I could hear my dad's breathing getting harder.

"I know and I shouldn't have freaked out about Andy. I would like to patch things up." He said. As much as I hated to admit it I want him to be in my life again.

"You should come over" I said after moment so silence.

"Where are you?" He asked. So I gave him the address and he said he would be straight over. I really want to see him a lot so I think this will be a good thing for us and Andy. I hung up the phone and went back downstairs. Andy walked over to me and asked me what that was all about.

"My dad's coming over. He wants to make everything good again" I explained. Andy's smile broke out and he pulled me into a hug and laughed.

"I'm glad for you" He said. He kissed my cheek and then straight after we heard a knock at the door. My dad was right he would be straight here.

**Hope you like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you like it and please review put it on story alert and fav!**

Chapter Sixteen

Riley's POV

My heart was racing and I was surprised that it hadn't jumped out of my chest when the knock at the door sounded. Andy and I broke apart and I took a deep breath for composure before I went over to the door to open it. Something significant was going to happen at this time but the problem is that I'm scared to know what it is. Andy didn't know my dad but I knew what he was capable of and to be honest I was scared for Andy.

I pulled the handle down and pulled and there my dad was. He was standing right there as though nothing had happened over the past two weeks. He smiled a nice warm smile at me and wrapped me up into a strong hug as though he hadn't done anything to tear the family apart. He was my dad all the same so I had to hug him back so I did and I found myself missing him more than I had at all over those two weeks. Jake looked angry as fuck and I didn't blame him. My dad had actually hit him in the eye not too long ago and he had shoved me up against a wall in blind rage. Jake grabbed my dad's wrist and pulled him away from me but I found myself hanging on for dear life. My dad got torn away from me but instead of being the kind loving dad that I had just witnessed he turned back into the angry dad that had seen Andy and I kissing. He grabbed onto Jake's collar again and cornered him. I didn't want to see my dad and Jake fighting so I threw myself into the middle of them and threw my hands up.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I shouted. His eyes went off Jake's for a moment and then went on mine and that was when the smile returned.

"I don't want anyone separating me from my daughter" He answered with a small tear in his eye. I rolled my eyes but turned serious again.

"You can't go round attacking your own son" I shouted at him. I could see a flash of hurt in his eyes but I wasn't going to let that stop me now.

"He was trying to keep me away from you" My dad muttered. He looked down but I pushed his head up again to make him look at me.

"You need help" I said clearly. That struck a chord. His eyes turned from hurt to complete anger and he was angry at me instead of Jake. He pulled away from me and turned around to glare at Andy and Jake and then he left again. My mood was instantly ruined when the door slammed. I really did want everything to work out between us but apparently we wanted different things. I wanted freedom and he wanted to control everyone but I wasn't weak enough to let that happen. I can stand up for myself and believe me I will stand up for my family and friends.

I hadn't realised that I had been staring at the door that had just been slammed by my dad. Andy was watching me expectantly but I had no idea what to say to what had just happened. I shook my head once and sat down on the sofa. I could feel Andy's presence next to me and his arm that went across my shoulders confirmed that he was there. I couldn't stop myself from burying my head into his chest but he welcomed it and comforted me again. I don't know why I'm still letting this bother me so much. My dad's a dick and everyone knows it but me and I need to learn it.

"Let's get on with Christmas" Andy said with a wide smile that I could tell was contagious due to the fact that an identical one was forming on my face.

"I'd love that" I said with a small bubble of laughter. Andy's lips pressed to mine lightly and I could hear Jake moaning which just made me smile more.

"I'll go start cleaning up" Jake groaned. I looked up at him and we locked eyes. I could tell that he was hurting inside by what my dad done but he was too big a man to show it. I looked around the room and I could see that Sandra could tell as well. When Jake left the room and went into the kitchen Sandra got up and followed him.

Sandra's POV

I could tell that Jake was hurting and I hated every minute of seeing him upset. If I could get my hands on Jake's dad I would throttle him to make Jake feel better. When I arrived in the kitchen Jake was standing at the counter with his head in his hands and seemed to be shaking with anger or shaking to try and get his emotions under control. I walked over to him slowly and rested my hand on his shoulder. When he was upset I got upset and that was how it had always been and it was never going to change. He turned to face me and I could see the tears in his eyes that were about to spill. He shook his head and opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but the words wouldn't form. He wrapped his arms around me and the first tear was spilt.

"Sandra, she doesn't deserve this" Jake wept. My heart broke in two when he said this sentence. He was so wrapped up about his sister that he was actually crying about it.

"I know and neither do you" I sighed whilst pulling away from him. I looked into his eyes and found myself smiling. He was beginning to look a little bit happier that he was just a few moments ago. I moved the hair out from his face and smiled at him. He pulled me into another hug and laughed loudly. The laugh sent chills rushing through my body because I was so happy that he was finally feeling a little better than he had since about two weeks. The relationship between Andy and Riley had shocked him and he felt like he was losing his sister. The thing he said next to me confirmed that.

"I'm losing her Sandra" He whispered. I looked up and saw Riley standing in the doorway and she was looking straight at Jake.

Riley's POV

I walked into the kitchen to see Jake and Sandra hugging. I smiled to myself but the thing he said next brought my mood straight back down.

"I'm losing her Sandra" He whispered. I could tell that he was talking about me and it broke my heart. Sandra looked up and saw me so she instantly broke away from Jake so that he knew that I was here.

"I'm going to go" Sandra said awkwardly before turning to the door and leaving to the living room. I stared at Jake for a solid minute before speaking up.

"You're not losing me" I said. Jake looked up and I could see the tears gracing his eyes. He took two long strides over to me and looked straight into my eyes.

"You're all I have" He whispered. I shook my head firmly.

"You have me and the band and don't forget Sandra and Sammi" I said with a firm nod. Jake let out a small laugh and hugged me tightly.

"It's you and me against the world" He whispered in my ear like he did when we were little and playing army.

"Hell yeah" I laughed whilst pulling away from him and looking closely into his eyes just to make sure that he still wasn't upset. I was glad to see that his mood had brightened considerably.

"I love you so much Riley" He whispered and I threw my arms around him again. That was when I realised that I was the one crying instead of him. I really didn't want him to ever leave me. I needed him more than anything in the world, maybe more that Andy.

"Please don't ever leave me" I wept. He laughed slightly and his arms went around me tighter as he smoothed my hair down with his cheek.

"I won't now go back and see Andy" Jake laughed. I looked up again and nodded. I walked out of the room to see Andy still sitting on the sofa and the seat next to him was still free so I took my place next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his chest as he changed the channels to see what was on. It was the same boring movies that were on every year but it wouldn't be Christmas without them. I wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled closer whilst he patted my hair down which had been messed up due to the hug off Jake. I could smell the washing up liquid as the kitchen door was open and the smell was wafting through. I could see CC pulling on the new boots he got and Sammi was doing her makeup with the new eyeliner pencil that was given to her by Andy. I looked up at Andy and he pressed his lips to mine. It could be considered magical but all of my friends were here and they were now beginning to stare up at us. I blushed furiously and pulled away from Andy whilst trying to hide my face in Andy's arms that were wrapped around me. I heard the tap get shut off and Jake appeared in the doorway with a questioning look on his face.

"What's going on here?" He asked whilst looking at each individual friend that was looking up at Andy and I.

"They were just kissing" CC explained with a playful smirk planted on his face.

"Again?" Jake asked with a half groan. I nodded slightly as if I had been caught doing something that I shouldn't have been doing. Jake smiled lightly at me and sat down next to me.

The rest of the day was pretty boring like it always was on Christmas. We watched old movies drank any alcohol that we could find in the house. It consisted of whiskey, vodka and wine and it wasn't the cheap stuff. We drank and talked to each other about nothing that really mattered and eventually people were beginning to get a little tipsy. Sammi was the first to go and knocked out on the floor whilst we laughed. At about one in the morning everyone went back to their own home and Jake crashed. Andy and I were fine since we hadn't actually drunk much. I went to the laptop and began to work on the school paper that I had been holding off. I had to work on learning how to not procrastinate but to me it was impossible to learn so I've now given up. Andy didn't go to sleep until I had finished and when I had it was three in the morning. I shut the laptop off and went and took my place next to Andy. It was so comfortable to just lie there after a stressful day that I couldn't help but create a loud sigh. Andy laughed lightly and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm 18 now" Andy said. I shot up and smiled at him.

"Happy birthday" I laughed whilst pulling him close and kissing him again. His hand was on the small of my back and he was trying to push me even closer to him than we already were which was almost impossible to do. Our lips moved in unison and our hands snaked into each other's hair at the same time. It was the most beautiful thing in the world and I didn't want it to end but all good things must come to an end. I learnt that from my dad when my mother died. Those were his comforting words that were sent to me at the funeral and to be honest they did help me a lot. I broke away from Andy and took a deep breath as a small bubble of laughter escaped me.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"January first" I answered with another smile. Andy nodded and pulled me down so that we were lying down next to each other. He nuzzled into my neck and wrapped his arm around my waist whilst I dug my head into his chest. I could feel his hair tickling my node but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I summoned up enough strength to stop the laugh from bursting out.

I was very tired but when I closed my eyes sleep seemed as though it just didn't want to greet me. I was just too busy concentrating on the closeness of Andy and it was like it was making me high. Andy pressed his lips to my forehead and I felt the buzz that sent me off the rails and that was how I managed to fall asleep. The kiss stopped all thoughts so I wasn't able to think about being close to Andy. I wasn't able to think about anything in the whole world but the darkness that was swallowing me whole. Sleep was a nice thing when you were this tired and it felt as though I was in heaven with Andy by my side. Now I know what heaven will feel like when the time comes.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter Seventeen

Riley's POV

When I began to stir in my sleep I tried desperately to hold onto the dream I was having but too soon it slipped through my fingers and I was being forced to face reality. I could bear facing the music if I knew that Andy was there to help me through it and I can honestly say that he is the only reason I opened my eyes that morning.

When my eyes were open I saw a sleeping Andy lying on the bed next to me. I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face as I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. I turned the shower on and welcomed the boiling water that was dripping off my body. My hair looked fine so there was no point in washing it as that was creating more work. When I was done I stepped out and pulled on a pair of jeans and an Escape the Fate tee shirt. When I walked out Andy was still asleep so I crept out so that he wouldn't wake on account of me.

When I made it downstairs I saw Jake sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He smiled at me and a bit of milk dribbled out of his mouth.

"Oh shit" He said whilst trying to catch it was his hand. I laughed loudly and then I heard the floorboards creak upstairs. Obviously my tactics aren't very good. Within a few moments Andy was coming downstairs wearing a hoodie and loose jeans. He had never been one to wear anything that wasn't tight so I couldn't help but laugh. He looked down at what he was wearing and pouted jokingly and received a kind smile from me.

"Hey the rest of the band will be here soon for band practice" Jake informed. Andy nodded and went to go change into pants that were... skinnier than the ones he was wearing. When he came back downstairs the doorbell rang and I went to go answer it. When I opened the door I had Ashley, Jinxx and CC smiling at me. I stepped aside to let them in.

"Good little housewife you are" Ashley laughed. My mouth dropped and then I managed to see the funny side of it. They went down to the basement and then I could hear the sound of guitars, drums and then Andy started. I grinned to myself and started pouring drinks for them. I put them on the tray and went down to the basement. Each step I took made the music get louder and louder. As soon as the door opened the music stopped as they tried to see what I was doing.

"I brought drinks" I cheered. I looked up with a stupid grin on my face and they simply stared at me.

"Like I said, good little housewife" Ashley laughed again. My eyes widened in realisation.

"Andy, I need to talk to you" I ordered. Surprisingly Andy didn't object and he just followed me out of the room.

"What is it?" He asked in that sweet voice that made me melt as soon as his mouth even opened.

"I'm turning into a housewife" I squeaked. Andy just laughed at me.

"No you aren't" Andy chuckled. I shook my head firmly and defiantly.

"I am. I'm so boring that I'm bringing you drinks and opening the door for you like a pretty little wife" I complained.

"That doesn't mean shit" Andy confirmed. I nodded and was about to leave.

"I'm going to go dust the mantelpiece" I said. "See!"

"Well what can we do about it?" Andy asked me.

"I need something that's more exciting" I answered. Andy nodded knowingly and then took my hand and led me back into the room.

"Go up there and sing" Andy ordered. My mouth dropped open and I tried to shake my head but I couldn't make myself do anything. Ashley had now moved and was pushing me over to the mic. Before I could tell them to stop they had already started playing. It wasn't one of their songs but I knew exactly what it was.

_We're gonna burn your city_

_We're gonna bring your system down_

_I'm gonna drown my pity_

_Turn this to a ghost town_

_And when you know there's nothing left  
You're gonna run like all the rest  
Pack your bags and turn your back on all the friends you had left_

And it's time for us to live, yeah

It's my time, this is just a declaration of our vows  
(whoa) We won't back down  
It's my time, this is just your resignation from our lives  
(whoa) We won't back down

I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore so I stopped singing and let it all out. Andy was clapping and soon Jake was joining in.

"I didn't know you were an Escape the Fate fan" Jinxx laughed. I turned around and pointed to my tee shirt that had a huge Escape the Fate logo on.

"You could be in a band" Ashley complimented. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks so I quickly turned away to hide it. Andy took my hand and smiled warmly at me. I stood on my toes so I could reach his face and then I kissed him so lightly that I was surprised he could even feel it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held on tightly.

"I forgot to say happy birthday to you this morning" I whispered in his ear when he was hugging me. He pulled away slightly and smiled at me again and then he pecked my lips. I wasn't aware of everyone watching us but it was brought to my attention when Jake coughed loudly. I turned round and grinned like a school child who had just been given detention.

"Back to band practice" Jake said obviously getting a little annoyed at the interruption but I could tell that he was happy that I was feeling a little better about myself. I sat down in the seat in the corner of the room and the music kicked in. They were playing a devil for me which had to be one of my favourite Black Veil Brides song. Andy started to sing and I felt a surge of proudness wash over me. I smiled encouragingly at him and he tried to smile back but the words flowing through his lips were the only things he could concentrate on now. I found myself bobbing my head to the song at the same time Jake was and it made me laugh slightly.

When practice was over we went back upstairs and watched T.V. I went into the kitchen and found something to eat which was just anything I could find in the cupboards. When I returned the band was flocking around me for a chance to grab some of the food off me so I held it out so everyone got some.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Andy asked me. I looked down at him as he was sitting in the floor and I was on the sofa.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"The bar just down the road is open" Andy answered.

"Ok then we'll go when it gets later" I told him. We turned back to the T.V and watched for a few more hours until the afternoon. When it got to about three I went into the shower. I loved the sound the water made as it thumped off the shower door and for some reason I take comfort in the fact that it makes my makeup run. When I stepped out I wiped the smeared black on my face off. I got dried and put a bath robe on and sat down on the stool in front of the mirror. My makeup bag and hair straighteners were already on the counter for me so I got started. I dried my hair and turned the straighteners on. While they were heating up I got to work on my makeup. A bit of powder would be good and a bit of lipgloss but the thing that I was focusing on was eye makeup. I put a fine line of eyeliner on and made a small wing. I only wanted it to be simple so I was done but I still think I look pretty damn hot. My straighteners had heated up considerable and they were now ready to be put into use. I ran them through my hair until it looked razor sharp and then I turned them off. I walked over to the wardrobe in the bedroom and looked through the bottom half which belonged to me. I found some skinny jeans and an A.F.I tee shirt and then I was set. I went back downstairs to see Andy wearing skinny jeans and a plain white tee with a little waistcoat that made him look madly hot. I looked over at the clock and smiled when I realised that it was almost time to leave. I slipped the sandals by the door on my feet and smiled warmly at Andy. He took my hand and we walked out the door. I knew he wouldn't be driving since he didn't strike me as the kind to even think of breaking the law. The pub was just down the road so it wasn't like it was difficult to get to.

When we arrived I could smell the alcohol and the clack of people playing pool. Andy went to the bar and got us two pints of lager. I know it's not exactly considered romantic but it's sweet. Andy sat down next to me and was looking longingly at the poll table, I could tell he wanted to play but I'm shit at it but we all have to make sacrifices. I stood up and walked over and put a coin that I found in my purse in the slot and all the balls came running out. Andy smiled warmly at me and set them up. I grabbed the shortest cue and waited for him to finish.

"Do you want to break?" He asked like the perfect gentleman that he always is. I shook my head furiously and he laughed. He smacked the white ball and the sound almost deafened me. I took a deep breath and got ready for my go. I pulled the cue back the forward and again but this time I actually hit the ball. It hit into one of the spots and completely failed.

"I'm rubbish at this game" I groaned. Andy smiled at me and took his go and he potted a spot.

"Here let me help you" He said when I was about to go. It could be considered cheesy but I just found it incredibly romantic. He did the thing where the boyfriend helps the girl by guiding her hand. I blushed furiously when he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"You're supposed to be helping me play pool" I laughed.

"Screw that" He whispered in my ear. I wanted him to be being serious when he was saying that but too soon his hands were back on the cue and he was helping me take my shot. The rest of the game went like that and soon we were sitting back down taking large gulps from our drinks. I hadn't realised how long we had been here until the lights were getting turned off and we were getting asked to leave. Andy took my hand and was leading me out the pub again.

"We should go to a concert" I said out of nowhere. Andy looked at me as though he was considering it.

"Who's concert?" He asked. I thought long and hard and then I remembered that Escape the Fate our playing near where we live.

"Escape the Fate" I answered. Andy looked at me again and then nodded. I was finally going to get to see Escape the Fate live. It had always been my dream to meet Monte Money for some reason. I wasn't fussed about the other band members but something about the way Monte plays guitar sends chills through me. After a few more minutes of walking we were standing outside the house and Andy was trying to fit the key into the door. We walked in to see Jake sitting on the sofa watching a movie. He turned around and smiled at us. I smiled back and went straight upstairs, I was tired and in need of a bed. When I got into the bedroom Andy went on the laptop in the corner of the room but I went straight to bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Andy clicking the keys on the computer.


	18. Chapter 18

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you enjoy. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed or put it on story alert!**

Chapter Eighteen

Andy's POV

I had been ordering the tickets to go see the band that Riley wanted to see online and just as I was about to tell Riley I turned round and she had fallen asleep. I rolled my eyes and went to go to sleep along with her. I closed my eyes and blackness took over.

When I woke up I was still tired and wasn't really ready to get up but I managed to throw myself out of bed and venture downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw the post at the letterbox. I marched over and took a look. The tickets to go see Escape the Fate were here. That's what you get if you flash some money around. Money can get you anything. I took them upstairs and lay them down on the bed so that when Riley wakes up that's what she'll be able to see. The concert was in two days and I was beginning to get excited now which was something I don't experience very often. What do I have to get excited for? Riley was all that burned through my mind. Whenever Riley's out I get excited for the door to click open and see her walk through again. Cheesy right? I don't care anymore. I've given up on trying to hide my feelings. I went back down and sat at the sofa and turned on the music channels. The only thing on my mind was the concert. I was surprised we even managed to get tickets and the surprise for Riley is that I have backstage passes. She had been banging on about how she had always wanted to meet Monte Money and now she was getting her chance.

I was so busy concentrating on the songs that were playing on the T.V that I hadn't even noticed creaking coming from upstairs. The only reason that I became aware of it was when I felt arms go around me. I turned around to see Riley holding me with a bright smile on her face. She was holding the tickets in her hand and she was kissing my cheek lightly. She was standing behind the sofa so I put my arms around her waist and pulled her onto the sofa with me. She giggled whilst practically getting thrown over the back of the couch and onto my lap. She was resting her head on my lap and grinning up at me. I smiled back and leaned down so my lips were on hers. She kissed back before trying to squirm away. I knew she was only messing with me but I was in the mood for kissing with Riley so before she could get too far away I grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the sofa. She squeaked slightly and giggled. I crawled up so I was practically sitting on top of her.

"Get off" She laughed.

"What do you do if I get off?" I asked completely serious. Riley's eyes widened and she playfully hit me.

"So much for no pressure" Riley giggled. I instantly knew that she was referring to the time when we discussed sex. I rolled my eyes and she continued to think.

"If I get off then you owe me" I sighed.

"I'll carry on kissing you" Riley said. I shrugged and moved off of her. She sat up and smiled at me.

"Are you happy now?" I asked with a hint of a chuckle threatening to burst through me. She looked at me sweetly and nodded.

"Now come here" She whispered as she pressed her lips back to mine. I could feel myself begin to smile as she put her arms around my waist and mine went to her neck. I kissed her more forcefully until I was practically lying on top of her. I could hear her giggle from underneath me and it made me laugh. I went straight back to kissing her though and her giggle turned into a smile. I had my hand raking through her hair and she grabbed a fistful of mine and pulled me even closer to her.

"Dude, what the fuck" I heard Jake say from behind the sofa. I shot up quickly and blushed like a child who had been caught opening Christmas presents early. Riley sat up next to me and grinned. She was biting her lips so she wouldn't burst out laughing right then. I have to say that it was funny that we had been caught and Jake was disgusted at the thought of his sister kissing his best friend.

"Sorry about that" I laughed and it made Riley turn away and start giggling again. Jake shook his head and with that he left. He had been fully dressed and just left without saying goodbye or where he was going. I turned round to look at Riley and she just shrugged and kissed my cheek lightly. That had to be the most forward I had ever been with Riley and I wasn't sure if we'd have stopped if Jake hadn't walked in.

"Go get your guitar" Riley whispered. I gave her a confused look but I didn't object. I just nodded and ran upstairs to our room and picked the guitar up that rested on a stand in the corner of the room. I returned downstairs where Riley was sitting on the sofa waiting eagerly.

"What did you need to guitar for?" I asked. She just patted the seat next to her and I sat back down next to her and attempted to kiss her again but she waggled her finger at me with a little grin. She took the guitar from my hands and gently strummed.

"I've been meaning to practice" Riley sighed. I nodded knowingly. I could play guitar but I was nowhere near as good as Jake or Jinxx. I was an amateur at best and only ever played it when I was bored and I only ever played on an acoustic guitar. Riley began to play and I could tell exactly what song she was playing. It was Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley. I opened my mouth and sang for her.

_Well I swear to God we've been down this road before_

_The guilt's no good and it only shames us more_

_Andy the truths that we all try to hide_

_Are so much clearer when it's not our lives_

_When we don't face the blame_

I tried to sing more but I could feel temptation growing too much to bear and just as I was about to snap I pressed my lips to Riley's cheek and she instantly stopped playing the guitar.

"What else can you play?" I asked. She looked over to where the piano was in the corner of the room. It never got played but I had always been meaning to get round to learn but I liked using my voice as an instrument too much. She stood up from the sofa and walked over to the piano and sat down.

Riley's POV

I was finally beginning to get my confidence when I was around Andy and soon I was sitting at a piano and stretching my fingers so I could play better. I remember that I used to love playing Lithium by Evanescence when I was a little younger so I readied myself to do that. Soon my fingers were hitting the keys and the music was surging through me. I now know how Jake feels every time he goes to a band practice. I opened my mouth and got ready for the words to come pouring out of me.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh but god I want to let it go_

_Come to bed don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold onto me _

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

I slowed to a stop as I was beginning to feel nervous with Andy watching me intently. As soon as I finished Andy went straight to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction of hearing me sing by myself and playing by myself. I kissed his neck which was the only part of him I could reach due to the fact that his arms were around my neck tightly.

"You should stop being so nervous. You're great at playing piano, guitar and singing" Andy said into my ear. His cool breath made me giggle and the fact that he had just complimented me so greatly made me giggle as well. He kissed me one more time before turning away and sitting back on the sofa. He gestured for me to sit next to me so I did but he sighed and pulled me onto his lap. My head rested on his chest and I closed my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was Andy's tee shirt. I looked up a little to see Andy asleep with his head bent at a funny angle. I giggled slightly when I saw this but I smiled up at him even though he was asleep and wouldn't be able to see it. His eyes soon shot open and he took a deep breath. When he had calmed down slightly he started to look around and take in his surroundings and when he noticed me a smile was instantly planted on his face like what happened to me when I saw him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him with obvious concern showing in my voice and facial expression. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes slightly. It wasn't like he was trying to be mean he just knew that he had to tell me what was wrong or I'd keep pushing him until he finally did. He realised that it would save us both time and effort if he just told me straight away so he did.

"I just had a bad dream that's all" He explained. I could tell that he didn't want to admit that. He thought it sounded weak whereas I thought it sounded like the most manly thing in the world. To own up to a fear is tough no matter what that fear is and I respect Andy for that.

"What was it about?" I asked whilst flattening his hair slightly as it was all messed up from sleeping.

"I don't remember what it was about I just know that I got a bad vibe from it" Andy answered. He was completely calmed down now and I was just about to let it drop when I noticed something.

"You're lying" I stated to receive a look from Andy that almost made me laugh but he would have to try harder than that. His eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking.

"I'm not. How would you know anyway?" He asked with a confused look on his face that made me want to laugh again but I managed to hold my ground.

"One, your nostrils flare when you lie and two, you were lost for words" I said with a cheeky grin and Andy sighed in defeat.

"Ok I'll tell you. I was dreaming about you and I going to the concert and we were backstage and you met a member of the band and well... put it this way, you left me" Andy sighed. I almost laughed again.

"I would never leave you for someone else" I sighed and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear before nipping it with his teeth which was something he done when he was really trying to make something up to me.

"I love you too. Now let's go back up top bed" I said as I took his hand and began to lead him up the stairs. It was dark now and I could tell that we had slept for a while but it was one of those long sleeps where you wake up and you're even more tired than before. When we were in the hall upstairs we saw Jake leaving his bedroom.

"Where did you go?" Andy asked. I was confused at first but then I remembered how Jake just got up and left this morning without even telling us where we were going which is something he never does and has never done before.

"I went to Sandra's" He answered. I raised an eyebrow at him as I thought of something good to say that would annoy him to get back at him for not telling us where he was going.

"Do you and Sandra have something going on between you?" I asked which got Jake's mouth to hand open quite widely. He shook his head quickly and firmly.

"No! Don't be so stupid" Jake shouted at me before slamming his door and going back to sleep. I chuckled to myself as I went to Andy's room. As soon as we got in I went straight for the bed without even bothering to change and Andy done the same but before he went to sleep he took off his hoodie, revealing his chest.

"I like this new look" I sighed at him which caused him to chuckle.

"Well it's all yours" Andy laughed before getting into bed with me. I lay on my side and smiled at him which caused him to chuckle again. I didn't know why but I knew that I wasn't in the mood to question him.

"I'm glad it's all mine" I said before kissing him again. His had instantly went to my hip and he shuffled closer to me. Just when our bodies were about to touch I turned away from him and lay on my other side.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked and I could tell he was becoming impatient with me which was something I have never seen before and it looks rather funny.

"Goodnight" I sighed and I could hear Andy groan but he still put his arm around my waist and kissed the back of my head. That's what I love about our relationship. It's the fact that we're never actually mad that makes me love him all the more. I closed my eyes and stopped focusing on everything and it all went black.

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review and put it on alert!**


	19. Chapter 19

Pulling Me Through

Chapter Nineteen

Riley's POV

When I woke up I had only two things on my mind; the feel of Andy's hand on mine and the Escape the Fate concert that was going to start in about seven hours. I shuffled out of Andy's arms and attempted to get off the bed without waking him up but it was a complete fail. Andy's arm tightened on me and he pulled me back to where I was. I couldn't help but laugh loudly. I heard a bang on the wall next to me and I knew that Jake was awake and I knew what he would be thinking if he had just heard his sister giggling in the room that she shares with her boyfriend.

"We're not doing anything" I called and I heard Jake grumble but it was too quiet for me to make anything out. I tried again to get off the bed but Andy made sure that it was impossible for me to do so. I turned around to see Andy lying in bed with his eyes shut but he had the biggest grin imaginable on his face so it was pretty obvious that he wasn't asleep. "Andy let me up." 

"Why?" He asked with a little pout on the end. I rolled my eyes but answered him anyway.

"I want to go get a shower and go shopping to find something to wear at the concert tonight" I replied. Andy sighed but his grip got lighter so I was able to shuffle out and go to the bathroom. As soon as I was in I shut the door and locked it and went straight for the shower in the corner of the room. When I got in I started the water and washed my hair. It didn't take long for me to step out of the shower and be drying myself off. When I was dry I picked up some jeans on the bathroom floor and a tee shirt that had a picture of someone ripping their heart out and giving it to their girlfriend with the caption 'I give you my heart'. Every time I see that picture it makes me giggle. It looks weird on the surface but in some aspects it seems to be quite a sweet sentiment. When I had finished getting dressed I unlocked the door but stayed in the bathroom so I could do my hair which consisted of blow drying it and leaving it down and then my makeup which was just a fine line of eyeliner. When the concert gets closer I'll do a bit more but for now this will do. When I stepped out of the bathroom Andy was sitting on the edge of the bed and as soon as he heard my footsteps he looked up and smiled warmly.

"You look lovely" Andy sighed as he stood up and walked closer to me. I couldn't hide the blush that was appearing in my face and I was beginning to hate it with a passion.

"Wait until the concert" I whispered in his ear which caused him to laugh.

"Do you want me to give you a lift to the clothes shop?" Andy asked. I shook my head and I could tell he had wanted to take me.

"I'm taking Jake's car" I answered. I leaned in and kissed him lightly before leaving.

"Bye" I heard Andy call after me. I didn't say anything back though I just got in Jake's car and drove off. When I reached the shopping centre I went straight for the clothes shop. When I arrived I saw a girl who had blond hair and I could see black streaks. It was easy to tell who it was and I practically knocked her over when I ran to hug her. She turned around and was about to blast whoever hugged her out but when she saw who it was a smile spread across her face.

"Hi Riley" She greeted with another hug.

"Sammi, you need to help me pick clothes for tonight" I said and she instantly turned all business like. If it came to clothes then Sammi was the one to ask for advice.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"An Escape the Fate concert" I answered and Sammi nodded knowingly and then her mouth dropped. I could tell that she was going to be jealous since she had been the one to get me into Escape the Fate.

"That's so not fair" Sammi laughed and then she turned to the clothes rack and flicked through any type of clothing imaginable. In about two minutes flat Sammi pulled out a black, skull and rose print tank top. It was absolutely lovely and I knew that a pair of skinny jeans would go perfect with it. She handed them to me and pushed me towards the changing rooms. It had a low cut back which was something I wasn't used to as I never wore tops like that. I walked out the changing rooms to see Sammi sitting on the seat next to the door.

"What do you think?" I asked. Sammi looked me up and down.

"Give me a twirl" She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed and twirled round so she could see front and back. "Hold up"

I turned back to face her with a confused look etched across my face. She walked over me and turned me round so she could see my back again.

"What is it?" I asked. I had no idea what she was trying to see but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had almost forgot completely about what she had just discovered.

"You didn't tell me that you had a tattoo" Sammi said. I turned round to face her and smiled nervously. I had a tattoo on my shoulder blade of a butterfly with swirls coming off it. It looked pretty damn cute. Nobody knew that I had it since I was only sixteen when I got it and I knew nobody would approve so I got it without telling people at a cheap tattoo place downtown. That was a bad choice. If I could relive that I would get it at a classier place than where I went.

"Let's just get the clothes" I sighed whilst taking her hand and pulling her to the checkout. I payed and then left with Sammi hot on my trail.

"Does Andy know you have it?" She asked as though it even mattered if he did or not.

"No" I answered with a confused look on my face.

"You should tell him. You might get some" She answered with complete seriousness.

"I'm proud to say that I'm a happy virgin" I laughed. Sammi joined in with my laughter and linked her arm with mine and we carried on walking.

"He's going to see it tonight" Sammi said as though I hadn't already realised that. I stopped walking and looked at her and rolled my eyes. We carried on walking until we reached a cafe. I walked in and the smell of grease hit me. It may be disgusting but when you're feeling annoyed sometimes it's just what you need. We got a cup of tea each and sat down in one of the tables in the far corner.

"Do you think he'll find it disgusting?" I asked. That's what's been worrying me for a while. I don't want Andy to think my tattoo's trashy. Sammi laughed loudly and received a few glares off other people in the cafe.

"No way! He loves tattoos and he loves you" Sammi reassured and I have to admit, it made me smile. I took another sip of my tea and we sat in silence for a while. I looked at my watch and I had five hours to get ready for the concert and get there.

"I better go" I said to Sammi and she nodded and hugged me before I walked back to Jake's car. When I got in I threw my bags onto the back seat and turned the key so the engine roared to life. I pulled out and went back home. It took approximately ten minutes and then I was welcomed by a wave off Andy who was sitting on the sofa. I walked in and sat by his side as he rested his arm over my shoulder.

"Did you get the clothes you wanted?" He asked and I nodded. It was easy to tell that I was chuffed with what I had bought.

"You'll love it" I whispered before pressing my lips to his lightly.

"You should go get ready and when we get there early and get a drink" Andy suggested so I nodded and disappeared up the stairs. When I got up I changed into my tank top and skinny jeans and stood sideways in the mirror. My tattoo was clearly visible. I suppressed a groan and went to my eyeliner pencil. I made a thicker line and the applied some white powder. A bit of pink blush and I'm set. I put a dark purple bow in my hair and it complimented my black hair well. I pushed on some black boots and tucked my jeans into them and then I was downstairs. It took about half an hour so we had about four hours to get there and we wanted our drink as well. When I got downstairs Andy's jaw dropped. I turned round for a moment to grab my keys off the counter and I heard a gasp.

"I see you noticed my tat" I said and it was obvious I was scared of what he was going to think.

"It's amazing but how did you get it?" He asked. He knew that I wouldn't have parental consent.

"One of those tattoo parlours that are shabby" I admitted.

"It looks... sexy" Was all he managed to say and it made me giggle. He took my hand and we walked out the house and into his car and we drove to the venue. It was about a half hour drive but we finally arrived. He took my hand again and led me inside and to the bar at the corner where people who arrived early could go to pass the time. We sat and had drinks and just talked. I looked at my watch and we had another hour to wait. I could feel myself getting excited. Andy pulled something out of his pocket and handed them to me and I could have died. They were backstage passes!

"Thank you" I squeaked as I threw my arms around him. He laughed in my ear. We talked for a bit longer and soon we were going in. The music kicked in and the crowd erupted. It was awesome! The first song played was 'We Won't Back Down'. I sang along and pushed and shoved with Andy making sure I didn't end up hurting myself.

When the concert was done I didn't want it to end but I knew that it was time to meet them so I happily went. Andy led me through and then I was standing in front of Craig Mabbitt! I could have fainted right then.

"Hi" He greeted and he shook my hand.

"Hey" I squeaked and he looked taken aback. Andy laughed behind me and I squashed the urge to elbow him in the stomach. Craig was an amazing person. He wasn't afraid to have a conversation with fans but sadly he had to leave far too quickly.

"Did you enjoy that?" Andy asked and all I could to was nod until I saw a blonde man walk up to us.

"You're Monte Money" I squealed and he laughed but nodded anyway.

"Hi beautiful" He laughed and I could feel Andy stiffen behind me. I tried to shake it off but I couldn't manage it. He was acting jealous and it didn't suit him in the slightest.

"Hi" I said as I tried to stay calm. I felt Andy's hand grip my shoulder hard and it caused quite a bit of pain. I turned slightly to share a glance at Andy that was supposed to tell him that there was nothing to worry about.

"That tattoos amazing" Monte said when he flashed my butterfly. I instantly blushed and turned back to him and tried to smile.

"Thanks" I sighed. I could still feel Andy's hand tighten on my shoulder and I visibly winced under the pressure.

"Dude, you're hurting her" Monte said whilst trying to get Andy's hand off me.

"Sorry Riley" Andy muttered and he took my hand in a possessive way. I shook my head slightly and turned to Andy.

"We best be going" I said to Monte and I turned away. We were just about to walk away when I felt Monte place something in my hand. I didn't bother to look at it just yet. When we got outside we went straight back to the car.

"He was a bit of a jerk" I heard Andy laugh. I whirled on him quickly and he looked shocked at my sudden outburst.

"What were you playing at?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"How annoying did he want to be?" Andy scoffed.

"He was making conversation. Hey, we should have a conversation about the huge bruise that's going to form on my shoulder tomorrow" I shouted. Andy glared and got in the car. I followed and glared at the road as he drove. As soon as we got home I went upstairs and into Jake's room and I heard Andy shut our door as he went to sleep. I slammed Jake's door shut and sat on his bed next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked as he put his laptop down and shuffled closer to me.

"Andy's a jerk" I mumbled. Jake wrapped an arm around me and sighed.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"He turned into a jealous monster" I answered and Jake chuckled.

"It just means he loves you" Jake sighed but I didn't care. It's a funny way of expressing love. I lay down on his bed and groaned loudly.

"We'll sort it out tomorrow" I sighed. Jake chuckled but it abruptly stopped.

"Is that a tattoo?" He asked and I could tell he was shocked.

"Don't start" I shouted and I closed my eyes so I could sleep.

**Andy and Riley needed some drama! Hope you like it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Pulling Me Through

**Thanks to anyone who has supported this story!**

Chapter Twenty

Andy's POV

When I woke up that morning I knew I had screwed up big time. I could have screamed out when the spot next to me in bed was empty. I don't know how I coped when Riley wasn't in my life and now I may have completely fucked it up because I was acting like a jealous asshole and I had hurt Riley. She had told me that I had hurt her shoulder and even Monte had said that I was hurting her but rage took over. I had to find a way to get her to listen to my apology and maybe we will be able to carry on. I flung myself off the bed and headed to the bathroom to start my dreaded day.

Riley's POV

I was woke up by somebody kneeing me in the back. I was ready to bite Andy's head off for doing it but when I turned around I saw Jake lying in the bed next to me and when I looked around I realised that I was in Jake's room. Memories of last night flooded back to me and I was ready to cry at the mere thought of them. Jake must have let me crash here last night when he saw how upset I was about Andy. I carefully slid off the bed so I didn't wake my brother and headed into Andy's room so I could get some clothes and I would use the bathroom downstairs. When I got into the room Andy wasn't here but I could hear the water from the shower and I knew that Andy was having a shower. Just as I entered the shower got shut off and I knew that I didn't have much time left. I hurried around the room and grabbed whatever I thought would go but I just wasn't quick enough. The door opened and Andy came out with a pair of jeans on that he had obviously just picked up off the floor and put them on. When he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks and simply stared. I tried to speak but my mouth went dry so I simply turned around, picked up my clothes and left without even smiling at my boyfriend. Hell, I don't even know if he's that anymore.

Andy's POV

She was in my room and I just stared like the idiot that I am. Why did I not apologise? I could have physically kicked myself for it. I hurried and dried myself and put on any shirt that I could find and made my way downstairs where Jake was. He was sitting at the kitchen table and didn't look pleased at all. He was practically glaring at the floor. When he heard someone enter the room he snapped his head up and when he saw it was me a glared formed on his face.

"How's Riley?" I asked. I knew my voice was about to crack and I knew that I deserved any abuse that Jake was going to throw at me.

"Like you care" Jake hissed. I didn't think his voice could hold so much venom but I had been dead wrong to think that. At that moment in time I can honestly say that he hates my guts.

"I do care" I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to be arguing with him so I wasn't going to fight back. He can say whatever he wants to me but I refuse to raise my voice at him.

"Then why would you hurt her like that?" Jake asked. His voice had changed a little bit and he no longer sounded as angry but I could tell that he could snap at any moment so I made sure that I watched what I was doing.

"I didn't even realise what I was doing until it was too late" I whispered. I had hurt her feelings so much and acted like I didn't even trust her.

"Well you need to start realising" Jake shouted as he stood up. He slammed his hands on the desk when he said 'start'. I'm not ashamed to say that he scared me a little bit. He had always been the quiet one and I had never seen him angry with anyone but apparently I had made him furious.

"I'm sorry and I'm going to make it up to her" I shouted. I had now completely broken my promise of not getting angry but he had pushed all the wrong buttons with me.

"You are not. You can leave her alone now" Jake shouted and that was when I really got mad. He could not keep me from Riley ever. I will always support her even if she doesn't want me to.

"Fuck off" I scoffed and it just made Jake even angrier. He shook his head at me and walked straight past me but he made sure he bumped my shoulder. I went into the living room and thumped down on the sofa. I put my head in my hands and shouted loudly. It was a way for me to get my anger out in a safe way. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't even heard the door open and when I looked up Riley was standing in the doorway and I could tell that she found this situation awkward.

"Can I sit?" She asked as she gestured towards the sofa. I tried my best to smile but I knew that it just came out weak but I did manage to nod. She walked over slowly and sat down in the seat beside where I was sitting. She reached for the controls and turned the television on. She flicked through the music channels a few times until she finally settled on it never ends by Bring me the Horizon. I smiled at her music choice since you would never guess that she listened to that kind of music but that's what I love about her.

"I'm sorry" I finally whispered. I saw her shut her eyes as though I had pained her when I said that. She shook her head firmly and sighed deeply before opening her eyes and looking at me again.

"Andy, don't say things you don't mean" She sighed. What she said didn't make sense. I am sorry for making her feel awful.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You honestly thought that being protective was the right thing to do even though he wasn't doing anything so you aren't sorry" Riley explained and that was when I started seeing things in her eyes.

"You have to forgive me" I said desperately. When she next turned to look at me I could tell that I had angered her with what I had said.

"I don't have to do anything" Riley said and if you listened carefully you could tell that her voice was changing to one of annoyance.

"I didn't mean it like that. I need you Riley" I explained. Riley stood up and I could tell that she was having a battle with herself about what to do.

"I can't do this right now" She sighed and then left the room.

Riley's POV

As I shut the door to the living room I let the first tear drop from my eyes. I wouldn't be like the people in the movies who slide down the door and sob their heart out. They're just annoying. I turned the corner and went up the stairs and straight into Jake's room. I went straight over to the bed and sat there and shut my eyes as I let more tears fall.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked and it made me jump from the bed in fright. When I turned around I saw Jake sitting at the computer desk with an amused look on his face. I didn't understand how I hadn't seen him but I knew that I had been so busy focusing on not breaking down.

"I just needed time to cool down" I explained. Jake nodded knowingly and sighed deeply.

"Andy is being a bastard" Jake said but I shook my head defiantly.

"He's not a bastard. We'll get through this" I explained. I didn't know why I was defending him after what I had just said in the living room.

"Well I told him off" Jake said with a look on his face that I knew too well. It was the look that he used when he felt that he was triumphant in something but most of the time he had made a huge mistake in what he thought was helping.

"Jake, stay out of it please. Andy and I need to do this on our own" I sighed and Jake looked annoyed. I knew he wasn't pointing it towards me but I knew he was angry with the fact that I was sounding so forgiving.

"If that's what you want" Jake said and I nodded at him with a friendly smile.

"Thank you" I said honestly.

"No problem, now get out of my room" Jake said with a little chuckle at the end to show that he wasn't being mean with me. I laughed but still left anyway and shut the door to his room. I went over to Andy's room since it was still technically my room as well but I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping in there tonight. I suddenly remembered something that Monte done yesterday. He had put something in my hand and I had shoved it in my pocket. I went over to the dirty washing and rummaged around in my pockets until I found the little piece of paper. I pulled it out and took a close look at it to find a series of digits. I know that I shouldn't care about it but for some reason a smile was forming on my face. I shoved it into the pocket of the jeans that I'm wearing now. I walked back up to the room that I share or shared with Andy and sat down on the bed and pulled my phone and the piece of paper out. I looked at my phone closely as I tried to decide whether or not I should do it but I eventually decided to just go for it. I would regret it later anyway so I might as well. I dialled the number and held it to my ear as I waiting for him to pick up. He soon ended my wait and greeted me cheerfully.

"I'm guessing it's the girl from last night" Monte laughed and it made me laugh.

"Yes it's the one who made a fool out of herself because of her boyfriend" I sighed and Monte's laughing abruptly stopped.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked. I was taken aback at the thought of Andy trying to hurt me that it took me a while to answer.

"Andy's not the type of person to hurt people" I answered and I heard Monte's grunt.

"So what were you calling for?" He asked.

"Are you able to do something tomorrow?" I asked.

"We're on a break from tour so yes I can. Where do you want to meet up?" He asked.

"The little shopping centre just up the road from Oakwood" I answered and I heard him grunt his yes.

"Bye" Monte sighed and I said it back before hanging up the phone and lying down in bed and closing my eyes.

I woke up and instead of seeing light it was dark and when I turned over on my side I could see Andy. He took his shirt off and slid into the bed next to me. I instantly shrugged the covers off me and made to leave the room but Andy's hand caught mine before I had a chance to even get off the bed.

"Stay here with me" Andy whispered and it broke my heart. I knew that I shouldn't but I was too tired to even argue with him. I leaned back in bed and instead of feeling the warm arms around me I felt complete coldness. Andy was keeping his distance from me as he knew I would get mad if he tried to plant a move on me. I closed my eyes and let myself fall back to sleep again.

**Updates will be slow up until Thursday due to exams. Sorry about that! Please review and add it to story alert and I hope you enjoy it!**


	21. Chapter 21

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

Chapter Twenty-One

Riley's POV

I woke up with Andy's arm back on my waist and I almost turned around to hug him and then I remembered how we were no longer together so I pulled away from him. I had been trying not to wake him up but the second I moved his arm tightened on me.

"Where are you going?" Andy moaned and I almost stopped moving to go back to him but I managed to break his embrace and get up.

"We're not together" I said. I had tried to ignore the pain that I could see flash through Andy's eyes but it was impossible to ignore it. I managed to turn away and walk out the room. I made sure that I grabbed my clothes to avoid any embarrassment like yesterday and then headed for the shower.

Andy's POV

I had thought that we were going to start patching it up then but Riley didn't seem to want that. I had been trying to hide the pain that I was feeling but I could tell that it was showing in my eyes. As soon as Riley left I felt like she had took my heart with her. I could have killed myself for being an idiot with Riley and I knew that if I ever got another chance then I would never do that again. When Riley left I jumped up and got ready and headed straight over to Jake's room. As soon as I walked into his room he glared at me.

"Drop it Jake" I said and as soon as I said it Jake looked taken aback.

"What do you want?" He asked. I sat next to him and I could feel that he was tensing when I was around.

"I need you to tell me how to get Riley to like me again" I sighed. Jake looked as though he was going to laugh but then turned back into the cocky Jake that I wasn't used to seeing.

"Why should I?" He sneered. I had to fight the urge to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle the life out of him.

"Because I love her" I shouted. I knew that Riley could probably hear it from downstairs but I was past caring now.

"Fine" Jake scoffed "Cook her a meal and tell her how much you love her"

"Is that it? "I asked and Jake nodded.

"She finds things like that romantic" Jake explained and I nodded with an obvious happy look on my face.

"When should I do it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" Jake said and I could tell that he was getting sick of the conversation.

"Thanks Jake" I said.

"Very nice now get out of my room" Jake said and I almost laughed. I left the room and returned to my own.

Riley's POV

As soon as I got out of the shower I went straight to my phone and dialled Monte's number. He picked up after the first ring and seemed quite cheerful.

"Hi" He greeted and there was a smile instantly planted on my face.

"Hey. Are you ready now?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll see you in about ten minutes" Monte said and then hung up. I slipped my shoes on and left the house. I took Jake's car because I knew he wouldn't mind. I was going through back roads and listening to escape the fate for about ten minutes until I reached the car park. I parked the car and walked into the shopping centre. I instantly saw Monte sitting on one of the benches and as soon as he saw me he got off the bench and walked over to me.

"Hi" I greeted and he smiled his hello. He guided me to a small coffee shop and we sat down and talked.

"Is Andy still being a dick?" Monte asked and I let myself let out a giggle.

"I want to get back with him but I don't know what to do" I explained. I felt bad for dumping all of this on him but I needed to let all of this out.

"Do you love him?" He asked. I looked up and thought about it and every time I thought about anything we had done together a smile was spreading on my face. I think that's what love is.

"Yes" I whispered and I tried to keep the smile of my face but it just wasn't working at all. Monte noticed this and chuckled softly.

"Does he deserve you" He asked. I looked at him with a soft look on my face and sighed.

"He can be really sweet but I think he just gets a little protective but it makes him ever sweeter" I sighed.

"Give it another day and if you still feel the same way then try to work it out with him" Monte explained. He made it sound so easy and I instantly felt better about everything so I flung my arms around his neck and laughed.

"Thank you Monte" I sighed. He laughed into my ear and it almost made me shiver in delight. He pulled away and forced me to look at him.

"Let's have fun now" Monte said and I smiled more and nodded again. We drank our coffee and walked around the shopping centre. I dragged him to the clothes shop and was looking around at the shoes. I lost him at one point but found him behind one of the racks. He looked a bit taller and when his whole body was in my sight I saw him wearing some pink high heel shoes. I cracked up laughing and so did he. He took them off and rubbed his feet.

"You looked so funny" I giggled. He rolled his eyes at me and looked at his feet again.

"How do you do it?" He asked. I never wore heels so I didn't know the pain he was going through.

"That's why you should wear big ass boots like me" I laughed and it earned a chuckle off Monte. He took my hand and we left the shop and went to the library. He went in and sat down and took one of the books in his hand. I attempted to speak to him but he shushed my and pointed to the 'No talking' sign. He grinned at me to show that he was only joking with me.

We carried on going through all the shops in the shopping centre and acting like fools to pass the time. It had been a long time since I had actually let loose with someone and acted like an idiot instead of being so uptight about everything. At about four Monte looked at his watch and his mouth went wide.

"I should get back to the guys" He said. I smiled and nodded. He pecked my cheek and then he was out of my sights. I was missing having his presence next to me but then I remembered that I would be going home and be able to see Andy. I was acting like I was a little girl with a school crush but it was nice to have the feeling of loving Andy again. I would take Monte's advice and wait until tomorrow to make my final decision. I walked back to my car and soon I was driving back home. It was already dark due to the winter nights so I was glad. I liked the feeling of it because it was almost creepy. When I got back into the house Jake wasn't downstairs but Andy was. I smiled at him warmly and he smile straight back. I could feel the butterflies in my tummy and I was so tempted to run over and apologise but I managed to stay in control.

"Hi" I greeted. Andy smiled again and seemed almost transfixed with me.

Andy's POV

When the door clicked open I thought it would be Jake saying that he forgot something because he had just left moments ago but it was Riley. As soon as she entered her eyes fell on mine and she smiled warmly. It shocked me at first but I was so glad that she wasn't being cold with me that I knew that I had sent her an overly enthusiastic smile back. She greeted me and I could tell that I was smiling like an idiot.

"Hi" I finally managed to say and I patted the seat next to me as a gesture for her to come and sit with me. She obeyed happily and soon we were sitting beside each other watching the television like we normally do.

"How was your day?" She asked. It was almost comical that we were arguing yet having a normal conversation.

"It was good. How was yours?" I asked.

"It was alright" She answered.

"I'm missing you" I blurted. I regretted it as soon as it came out because I knew that she would just think that I was needy but the smile she gave me after told me different.

"I've been missing you too but let's just see what tomorrow holds" She said and it gave me hope. I was beginning to think that tomorrow would be the day where we can put all of this behind us and move on. I grinned at her and smoothed the hair down that was sticking up. She snuggled into my chest and I knew that it was just to be friendly but to me it was so much more than just that. I pecked the top of her head in instinct and I expected her to pull away from me and blast me out but she just snuggled closer to me. She yawned once and I was instantly thinking about how she should be in bed if she's tired. I got off the seat and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to our room. I lay her down on the bed gently and wrapped the covers around her. She looked so adorable when she was trying to sleep but when she was awake and lively she was sexy. She was the whole package and I could have lost all of that by being an ass to her. I instantly felt like apologising to her for it but she seemed too tired to even acknowledge anything. I sighed and chuckled lightly. I turned to leave but just before I moved I felt her grab my wrist and pull me back.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She gave me a cheeky grin and pulled me by my waist so I fell onto the bed next to her.

"Stay with me tonight" She said and I could tell that she was copying me and it made me grin like an idiot. I lay down next to her and expected her to keep her distance like yesterday but she let her head rest on my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and I was thankful that she didn't reject my touch. She nuzzled into me slightly and her breathing slowed slightly and I could tell that she was on the verge of falling asleep. I was running my hands through her hair since I had missed being able to do it. Her breathing started sounding different and I could tell that she had fallen asleep on my chest like she did when everything was fine between us. I was looking forward to cooking for her tomorrow and I was looking forward to hopefully being able to kiss her properly. I let my eyes close and soon my breathing was matching Riley's and I knew that I was joining her in the sleep. I let the darkness take me and the last thing I focused on was my hands on Riley's hips.

**Hope you like it! Exams are almost done! Thank god. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you like it and please review!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Andy's POV

I was finally beginning to move on with Riley and it was the best feeling in the world to wake up and have her in my arms again but I knew that I still had work to do. I shifted in the bed so I could get off without waking her up and I went downstairs. I wasn't wearing a shirt but I was wearing a pair of sweat pants so at least I was half presentable. Jake was already downstairs and was cooking something.

"What are you cooking?" I asked. Jake got a little bit of a fright as he jumped and dropped the knife he was holding. He jumped back to avoid the knife cutting him.

"Spaghetti bolognaise for you and Riley" He explained and I could feel the smile spreading on my face.

"Thanks man" I sighed and I looked at the pan and it looked like it was going to taste good.

"I love my sister" Jake muttered and it felt like he had just stabbed me in the gut. I stopped moving and simply stared at him. He looked at me and I could tell that he was feeling apologetic.

"Can we just put this behind us?" I asked and Jake smiled at me for the first time in a few days.

"Of course we can" Jake said and he patted my back and we both went back to making the dinner. When it was done Riley came downstairs and she was wearing one of my shirts.

"Dinner is served" I said in a posh accent and Riley smiled. Jake mumbled something incoherent before he scarpered. Riley walked over to the table and sat down as I placed the plate on her part of the table.

"A romantic dinner at eleven in the morning" Riley laughed and I just nodded. I looked down at what I was wearing and I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

"I should have changed" I mumbled but Riley just laughed and pointed to what she was wearing and all became clear. We sat and ate the food as I tried to think of something to say but luckily Riley spoke first.

"This is lovely" She said. I smiled my thanks and tried to think of a way to explain to her that we needed to talk about our relationship. I decided to just beat about the bush and spit it out.

"We need to decide what to do about us" I finally said. Riley put her fork down and simply stared at me and I'm not ashamed to admit that it was making me uncomfortable.

"What do you want to do?" She asked. I let myself relax as I prepared myself to tell her how much I loved her and how sort I was.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done Riley but I love you so much and I don't want to lose you" I explained as I took her hands and stroked them gently with my thumb.

"I love you too" She finally said and I allowed the smile to show. She looked as though she was still having a battle with herself though.

Riley's POV

When Andy told me that he loved me and that he was sorry I knew that I was going to take a while to reply to him. I wanted him to know how much I loved him but it was hard for me to express my feelings.

"I love you too" I finally said and I knew that I didn't sound believable and Andy's eyes confirmed that. I needed him to realise how much I did love him so I stood up and walked over to where he was sat. I seat wasn't tucked in fully so that made it easier for me. I sat on his lap and let my hands rest on each side of his face. I pressed my lips to his and all the lost romantic moments of the past few days woke up. He kissed back almost immediately and his hands went around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek and then Andy's finger wiped it away for me. I smiled my thanks but I crashed my lips back to Andy's straight away. I could feel him grinning into my lips and it made me smile. I heard footsteps behind us but I couldn't even care to move away from him. Every fucking emotion was held in this kiss. The sadness that I had been feeling was there and the anger and the hurt.

"Sorry" I heard someone say and when I looked up I saw Jake standing in the doorway with a sheepish grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to give us some privacy and he happily obliged. I knew that I had to tell Andy about how I was with Monte yesterday.

"Monte and I went shopping yesterday" I blurted. I expected Andy to be annoyed with me but he looked like he was completely cool with it.

"Did you have fun?" He asked and I blinked twice as though that would even do anything. He seemed to notice the confused look on my face so he sent me a questioning look.

"Are you not mad at me?" I asked and I could see him wince and I instantly regretted even opening my mouth.

"I've lost you once and I don't intend on doing it again" Andy sighed and I could feel the smile breaking out onto my face. I had to hold onto the sides of my seat to stop myself from running back over to him. It felt good to feel comfortable around Andy again. Even though it was only a few days that we had been arguing I knew that it had to be the most awful time of my life. A sound behind me interrupted me from my thoughts and when I turned around I saw Jake standing in the doorway again.

"I'm going to Sandra's" Jake informed and we both simply nodded at him. The slam of the door told us that he had left and we could get back to being ourselves.

"I really love you" I sighed and Andy smiled warmly and I knew it was making me blush. I couldn't help but look down at what I was wearing and feel a little embarrassed. Andy could tell and I knew this when he leaned over the table and took my hand in his own. He smiled again and I instantly felt better about myself.

"You look amazing" Andy sighed and that was when I knew that we were completely back to normal.

Andy's POV

I could see her looking down at what she was wearing and I knew how embarrassed she was. I didn't want her to feel like that around me and especially not after we had just gotten back together. I leaned over the table before I could stop myself and took her hand. It felt like an electric shock as I realised how much I had missed and was craving her touch. She looked up at me and I could see a smile replacing her frown. I knew that she was feeling better about herself but I sent her some reassuring words just so she could be sure about it all.

"You look amazing" I said in complete honesty. She never had to dress up to look amazing to me. She was a natural beauty but she just had to realise it. She giggled lightly and turned away and I could tell that she was trying to hide the blush that I love so much from me.

"I'm glad we're back together" She sighed. She had no idea how glad I was that we were back together where we belonged. I could honestly say that she belonged in my arms for eternity. I don't care how cheesy it may sound but it's the complete truth. I didn't even want to fight the urge to get up and kiss her anymore so I let myself go. I stood up and practically sauntered over to her seat and as soon as I was there I cupped her face with my hands and lowered myself so I could press my lips to hers. As soon as my lips made contact she let her hand rest on my wrists as though she was scared of letting me go. I would never let her go anyway. I was scared to be away from her after almost losing her for good. I managed to drag myself away from her and smiled sheepishly. She looked away and I could tell that she was blushing.

"I'm sorry" I muttered and she grabbed my wrist before I could move away and smiled at me warmly. I could have melted right then at her touch but I managed to keep myself in control.

"We should just ditch the food" Riley laughed as she jerked her head in the direction of our bedroom. I laughed but I still felt as though there was a hint of seriousness in her tone.

"Really?" I asked and I tried to my best to act as though it was just a light-hearted tone but I knew that deep down she knew what I was getting at. She bit her lip and turned away again and I could hear her giggling lightly.

"Yeah I think I'm ready" She finally said and I knew it took a lot of guts for her to say that. It hit me then that Jake probably knew what was going to happen and that was why he had left. I stood up from the table and took her hand. She giggled again and stood up with me and we abandoned the food that was only half eaten. I was in front of her but I could hear her footsteps right behind me on the stairs and then we were outside the bedroom that I shared with Riley. It was good to think about how I could now say that I shared the room with Riley. Even though it was only a few days I knew that I would think twice about making a stupid mistake like that again. We had stopped just outside and I knew that Riley didn't dare move but a surge of confidence hit her and she stepped in and pulled me along with her. I followed obediently and we walked over to the bed. She sat down at the very edge and I could see a sense of uneasiness in her eyes and I wanted to make her feel better. I walked over to her and hugged her hard.

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready" I soothed. She looked up into my eyes and she looked as though she was scared of rejection.

Riley's POV

I wanted to do this for Andy and I wanted to do it for me. I felt as though I was ready and I wanted Andy to be my first. As soon as he was looking into my eyes I took this as an opportunity to kiss him so he knew that I was prepared for this. I could feel him smile into my lips as he let his hand slide to my waist as he held me in place. I was trying to break the habit of running my hands through his hair but that black delight was just too alluring today so I allowed my hands to roam through his hair. He lowered me slightly and that was when any doubts or worries simply vanished into thin air. I knew I was ready now so it was pretty obvious what happened next.

**I know that was a crappy way of ending a chapter but I don't want to go into depth at that part hehe. Please review and well you know the drill.**


	23. Chapter 23

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Riley's POV

Over the next few days, I tried to not talk to Andy about what happened that day. It was childish of me to do so but I couldn't face it. I should be mature enough to talk to him about it if I'm mature enough to have sex.

I tried not to focus on it and I thought about the people downstairs who were waiting for me to wish me a happy birthday. I changed into a hoodie and some skinny jeans and made my way downstairs. When I got down Sammi, Jake, Andy, Jinxx, CC, Ashley and Sandra was there. I felt like I hadn't seen them in ages so I ran down the rest of the stairs and hugged each one. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it was to hug Andy. It made me realise how much I really did love him. CC pulled me aside and handed me a present.

"Thanks CC" I said as I looked at it and tried to guess what it could be.

"You're gonna hate me" CC groaned. I flashed him a weird look.

"Why?" I asked.

"Andy made me give it to you" CC admitted and when I opened it I could have slapped him and Andy. It was a pregnancy test.

"Please tell me you don't know" I pleaded as I stuffed it in my bag that was hanging on one of the pegs behind CC.

"I'm sorry but yes" He sighed. It dawned on me then that I could actually be pregnant.

"Swear that you will not tell Jake" I said. CC looked at me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's got nothing to do with me" He finally sighed and I felt like I could relax a little more. CC pulled away and handed me my bag.

"I'm scared" I admitted and CC flashed me a warm smile.

"You'll be fine" He reassured. I sighed and took my bag as I ran up the stairs. When I reached the bedroom I shut the door leading to the bathroom and locked the door.

Andy's POV

I had hugged Riley and that was when CC had pulled her aside to give her the 'gift'. I heard footsteps going upstairs and I knew it was Riley. I sat down and balled my hands up into fists. I was terrified for her and just as I thought I couldn't take it anymore I shot up and went straight upstairs. I went into the bedroom and straight over to the bathroom. I pulled the handle down but it wouldn't open. I sighed loudly and tapped the door with my knuckles.

"Riley, please let me in" I begged. I heard movement in the bathroom and she came out with tears running down her face. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. She wept into my chest as I realised what it was that was making her cry.

"Andy, don't hate me" She cried. I hugged her tighter and let a tear fall from my eyes.

"I could never hate you" I told her and she seemed to relax a little bit. I couldn't believe that I had gotten my girlfriend pregnant. Jake would kill me!

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Even if Jake did kill me I knew that we had to tell him as quick as possible. Just then I heard footsteps and when I turned to see who it was I saw Jake standing in the doorway looking wary.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw the tears on Riley's face. It was time to own up to how stupid we were.

"You might want to sit down" I sighed as I let a small chuckle escape my lips so that everything seemed a little bit more light-hearted. Jake walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as he looked at Riley expectantly.

"Jake, promise me you won't freak out" Riley begged. Jake instantly got off the bed and went straight over to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. I wanted to leave the room so they would be able to have a private moment but I knew that Jake would want to speak to me. Riley was shaking slightly but she managed to get her words out.

"I promise" Jake said and Riley took a deep breath and told him the awful truth.

"I'm pregnant" She blurted. Jake looked taken aback at first but soon anger took over and he was pacing the room with a hard glare. Riley had stopped crying but I could tell she was still scared so I took her hand and sent her support. Jake finally managed to stop pacing and got slightly closer to me.

"Why did you do that to her?" He asked as though I had done it on purpose. I shook my head and laughed. I knew that I shouldn't have done it but he was pissing me off.

"I didn't do it on purpose and I'm telling you now that she will always have me" I argued. It was Jake's turn to laugh at me and I realised how annoying and bratty it actually looked.

"No you won't. As soon as the baby is born you'll run" Jake accused. It annoyed me but I could tell that Riley was beginning to get furious.

"Jake, stop it" She shouted. Jake's eyes shot away from mine and into Riley's as he sent her a soft look and took her hand. I knew that he had a soft spot for his sister and I knew that he would never be able to be mad at her.

"I'm sorry but I need to know what you want to do" Jake sighed and that was the bit that I had been dreading. How were you supposed to tell someone that you had no idea what to do? I wanted to be there for Riley no matter what but I didn't know what would be best for everyone.

"We'll decide in a little while but first I need to think things through on my own" Riley answered. Jake looked as though he wanted to press further but he took that and was happy that he had some form of answer. He pulled Riley into a hug and sighed loudly. He would have looked as if he was a caring brother except for the fact that his eyes were on me and they were glaring. I turned away so I didn't have to see it and shut my eyes in case I lost my temper.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear and I could see her nod. She whispered something back but it was too low for me to hear. Jake pulled away, glared one more time and then left me in the room alone with Riley. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and let her hold on for dear life.

"We'll be ok" I soothed. Riley nodded and pulled away. I looked down into her eyes and saw that she was smiling. I sent her a confused look and she realised that she was going to have to explain.

"We've overcome the second obstacle in this relationship" She explained and I couldn't help but smile along with her.

"This is why I love you" I sighed and kissed her lightly. She giggled slightly and I realised that she was taking this news very well. Her hands were resting on the tops of my arms as mine were resting on the small of her back. I was beginning to think that getting Riley pregnant might not to be that bad.

Riley's POV

It felt good to tell Jake everything and not have him get mad at me. I didn't want him to be angry at Andy but I didn't know what I could say to get him to get along with Andy again. It was weird to think that it was my birthday today and I was being so miserable. I finally realised that Andy and I were overcoming everything that tried to stop us from being happy and soon a grin was spreading onto my face. I had to explain it to Andy and as soon as I had finished Andy lightly kissed me. Even thought it had only been light it felt so much better than that. I instantly put my hands on the tops of his arms as his hand rested on the small of my back. It felt comfortable again to be with him and I think I was finally getting over the events that happened a couple of days ago. I took Andy's hand and led him back out the room and downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen and as soon as I entered they all looked up and attempted a smile. I knew straight away that Jake had opened his mouth and told them what had happened.

"I'm fine" I said to the group. They all looked like they didn't believe me but I couldn't care less if they didn't. It was my life and if they were going to act like I was so fragile then fuck it.

"If you ever need to talk then I'm here" Sammi said whilst she got off the chair and went over to hug me. I liked being near Sammi since she always managed to make me feel so much better about anything. I my arms go around her as I was almost suffocated by her hair. I opened my eyes to see Jinxx standing behind her and he was smiling warmly at me. I pulled away from Sammi and let him wrap his arms around me. It felt nice to hug Jinxx again since he had always been like a brother to me and lately we had forgotten the closeness. I gripped onto the back of his shirt hard and was surprised that I hadn't ripped it.

Everyone hugged me and was trying to make me feel better even though there was no need because I honestly felt good and then we went back to acting as though this was just a normal birthday. Jake brought out a birthday cake and everyone sang to me and soon we were back in the living room, trying to find something to watch on the television but, like normal, there was nothing.

"We got you a birthday present between us all" Jake said and I instantly sat up and wondered what it was. Jake took my hand and took me into the room that they normally had band practice in. There was a new piano in the corner and it was practically begging me to play it. I squealed in excitement and sat down and took a deep breath as I thought about what I could play. I was happy when I finally decided what I could play and let my hands linger over the keys before letting my fingers dance across them. I started to introduction to sweet blasphemy and I instantly got a few cheers. I could hear Andy and Jake singing along and I was happy that they were doing something that wasn't fighting. When I was done quite a few people left and there was only Jinxx, Sammi, Jake and me left in the room. They all sat down next to the piano and we played and sang together. It was a normal afternoon and if a stranger walked in right now there would be no bad vibe that they could sense. When I was done it had gotten dark outside and I was feeling tired. Who can blame me after the day that I'd had. Jake practically forced me to go upstairs and go to sleep but it wasn't like I was going to argue with him about something that sounded so good. As soon as I got up there I went straight to the bed and fell asleep. I didn't even notice Andy come in.

**Sorry for not updating but things have been slightly hectic. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you enjoy it and please review! For the next four chapters they will jump a week.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

_One week later_

Riley's POV

It had been a week since I had found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know what I wanted to do yet and neither did Andy. I wasn't feeling different like I thought I would which was weird. I thought I would be able to feel the life inside me but I felt like I did before I knew I was pregnant. Andy had been really sweet and kind to me since he had found out and even Jake was beginning to accept Andy again which made me feel less stressed.

It was Wednesday now and it was the day where everyone goes back to school but I'm not going Sandra dropped out again and I'm joining her. Andy is still going to school but he doesn't want to. I told him that it would make me happy if he just carried on as normal and he listened.

I woke up at approximately eight in the morning and walked downstairs. Andy was rushing round the house since he was going to be late for school and I was beginning to feel like an old housewife. Sandra was sitting on the sofa and looked as though she was about to fall asleep. I thumped down next to her and she smiled when she realised who it was that was sitting next to her. Her arm was instantly planter around me as we watched television. Sandra was always the one who would attempt to comfort you even if you were in a great mood and that was one of the reasons why I love her so much. Andy slung a school bag over his shoulder and leaned down to kiss my cheek lightly.

"Have a good day at school sweetie" I chuckled.

"Shut up" He called before the door closed and I was alone with Sandra. She carried on flicking through the television channels and when avenged sevenfold came on she finally settled on that channel. We watched it in silence and it was beginning to get awkward.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" She asked. I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes. She must have known that I was still puzzled about what to do. I was beginning to get sick of getting asked that question every day.

"Not yet" I answered. I was trying to hide the impatience in my voice but I wasn't doing a good job of it but Sandra didn't seem to be hurt by my tone.

"I'll stop asking if you promise to tell me when you do decide what you want to do" Sandra negotiated. She sounded nice enough so I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Of course I will" I sighed into her ear and she seemed content with what I had said. She pulled away from me and turned back to the television.

"Do you want to do anything today?" She asked me. I thought for a while and decided to tell her about my plans.

"Ever since I met Andy I've wanted to try my hand at being in a band" I admitted. Sandra looked as though she was proud of me for having a dream. She nodded thoughtfully and then turned back to me with a warm smile marked on her face.

"We should make a band" She giggled. At first I thought she was just pulling my leg but when I next looked at her she was completely serious.

"With just us two?" I asked with a confused look on my face. I never thought that a band could work with just two people in it.

"We could ask Sammi as well" Sandra voiced and I felt a smile break out on my own face and soon the giggles came. I had always wanted to be in a band since I could remember but seeing Andy do it made me think that it was possible.

"We'll ask her when she comes home from school and she can come round" I said. Sandra almost choked on her drink from laughter. I sent her and angry look for laughing at me and she finally calmed down.

"Sammi barely ever goes to school" Sandra giggled. I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone. Sandra sat up as she was immediately interested in my movement.

"I'll ring her now then" I explained. I flipped open my phone and scrolled down my contact list and when I got to Sammi I pressed the 'call' button. The phone rang and then I heard her kind voice over the phone.

"Are you ok Riley?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and thanked the lord that she couldn't see it.

"I'm a week pregnant that's all" I sighed. I could tell that Sammi had relaxed when she realised that I still had my attitude.

"What do you need then?" She asked. She took a bite of something that I assume is an apple.

"Can you come round?" I asked. I knew that Sammi had dropped the apple and was getting worried about me again.

"I'll be there in five" She said and then hung up. I sighed when I put my phone down and Sandra gave me an awaiting look.

"She thinks there's something wrong" I explained. Sandra nodded and chuckled lightly. She turned back to the television when she realised that there wasn't much interesting left in that conversation. We sat in silence for about five minutes when the door ripped open and Sammi was standing in the doorway looking around frantic.

"Riley, where are you?" She asked.

"In here" I called. I heard footsteps and soon Sammi was standing next to the sofa and was trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Are you ok?" She asked with that same worried tone poisoning her voice. I looked up at hr and grinned.

"I'm perfectly fine" I sighed whilst moving my legs so she was able to sit down. She smiled at me, glad that there was nothing wrong.

"What did you need then?" She finally asked. Sandra now turned off the television and sat up so she could listen clearly and speak when she needed to.

"We were thinking about making a band" I said. Sammi looked at Sandra then at me and proceeded to actually think about it.

"It sounds like a good idea" Sammi finally said and I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Let's go then" I said as I stood up and went to the room where the band practices. Sammi and Sandra followed and soon we were standing in the white room and looking at the instruments. My new piano sat in the corner and I hurried over to it as Sandra went over to the drums and Sammi picked up one of the guitars.

"What songs do you know" Sandra asked me. I looked up as I thought about what I used to try and teach myself.

"Parallel Worlds?" I asked. Sandra looked up as though she was trying to remember who it was by and then she nodded. I turned to Sammi and she nodded. I took a deep breath and began to play. Soon Sammi and Sandra joined in and I was singing.

The nights playing up, again, and someone's there,  
The room is getting colder now  
The light swings again, and I'm scared, cause someone's there,  
Stop messing with my mind cause now I'm

Trapped in your world where you're burning in my eyes,  
You're like a shadow that never hides

I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural,  
It won't let me go  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone again.

Andy's POV

When I walked in the door I could hear music coming from the band practice room. I opened the door to reveal Sandra, Sammi and Riley playing their hearts out. Riley was singing to Parallel Worlds by Elliot Minor. I found myself bobbing my head to the music. At the end of the song Riley looked up and saw me. She smiled warmly at me and they all stopped playing.

"Hi" I greeted. Riley stepped away from the piano and walked over to me where she flung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek lightly.

"How was school?" She asked in a mothering tone. She was grinning so I knew she was fooling with me.

"School was amazing" I joked. Riley rolled her eyes and sat back at the seat at the piano and I walked over to it.

"Hi Andy" Sammi greeted since a silence had fallen.

"Hi Sammi. What were you doing?" I asked. Sandra stood up from her drums and went over to where Riley and I were standing so she could explain.

"We are now a band" Sandra said quite proudly. I laughed and turned to Riley.

"You made a band when you're pregnant?" I asked and she nodded with a goofy grin planted on her face that I loved.

"Yes we did" She answered. Sammi had now set the guitar down and had joined us. She was smiling like normal since it was incredibly hard to bring her mood down.

"Has Jinxx gone home?" She asked. I turned to look at her.

"No we're coming down here for band practice" Andy answered. Just then the band came down and Jake was by Riley's side asking her how her day had been. Sammi had gone over to Jinxx who was kissing her. There was a nice atmosphere in the room now and we were all getting ready to start playing.

"Who's been using my guitar?" Jake asked. Sammi gave him a sheepish smile and he rolled his eyes but chuckled to show he wasn't serious.

"If you want to watch then you're welcome to stay but we need to practice now" I said sweetly to Riley. She nodded and kissed me slightly. So much was held in her innocent little kisses that it could make me swoon like a fifteen year old girl but I managed to stand my ground.

"I'm going to bed" She sighed.

Riley's POV

I kissed Andy lightly and hugged Jake and then let the guys get on with their band practice. I was beginning to feel tired quite easily and I was blaming it on the pregnancy. If I had known it was going to be this tiring then I would have been more careful but I had put myself in this situation so I had to ride it out. Sammi had also decided to leave but Sandra was downstairs watching them play. When we reached the living room Sammi stopped.

"I'm going to go home now if that's ok" She said. I didn't know why she would practically ask if she could go home but then I figured it out. She was worried about me and was wondering if I thought I might need help sleeping. It sounded stupid but that was just the type of person that Sammi was. I mentally rolled my eyes but smiled at her anyway.

"Go home" I sighed. She hugged me once before turning round and leaving the house. I sighed again and started walking up the stairs that led to the room that I shared with Andy. As soon as I entered I saw the bed and felt even more tired than I was when I was downstairs. I slowly walked over to it and let it support me as I lay down and closed my eyes. I wrapped the covers around myself and I could feel my sense slipping away from me as I fell into a comfortable sleep. The darkness soon washed over me.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Updates are back to normal now. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. If you have time you should check out my other Andy Six stories!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

_One week later_

Andy's POV

Going to school was weird now since I didn't have Riley by my side but that was to be expected. She still needs to clear her head and she no longer wanted to be tied down to school. I didn't want to either but I knew it made Riley happy so I wasn't too bothered by it. We still hadn't quite decided what we should do about the baby but I was beginning to want to keep it. I think Riley does too but she's scared that she will mess up. I want to tell her what I think but if truth be told, I'm scared too.

I walked down the corridors at school and I instantly felt alone and stupid for doing things that a normal teenager should be doing when my girlfriend is sitting at home because she's pregnant. I felt like turning around and walking straight back out of this school but I didn't. I entered one of the classes and prayed to God that it was mine. It was. Each student looked up at me as I took my seat and I glared at each one. I was just about to concentrate on the worksheet that had been placed on my desk but was distracted when the kid next to me started talking.

"I heard you and Riley broke up" The kid said. I had to suppress the urge to hit him since I was still touchy on the subject of the little separation that happened between Riley and me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I growled. When I next looked at the kid he looked annoyed but still slightly scared at my mood change.

"Is it not true?" He asked. I stared at him as though he was crazy and then proceeded to glare at him.

"What has it got to do with you anyway?" I asked. My voice no longer growled but it was still obvious that I was mad.

"I was wanting to know so I could ask her out" The kid sighed. I almost burst out laughing at the fact that he was telling me about his plans to steal my girlfriend.

"We have not broke up so you can back off" I said. The kid nodded his head and turned away. I sighed and focused on my work again. The encounter with that kid was over and now I wanted to see Riley. I was tempted to pull my phone out of my pocket and ring her but I didn't want to seem clingy. I managed to stay seated even though I wanted to be as far away from that kid as possible. As soon as he started mentioning Riley I got all annoyed and I knew I probably looked like a jealous dickhead. As soon as the lesson was finished I went to the lunch hall and took a seat next to Jinxx and Jake. They smiled warmly at me and carried on with eating.

"Have you heard anything from Riley?" Jake asked me. I shook my head and took a bite out of the sandwich that Jake was trying to eat. 

"Do you need to tell her something?" I asked. Jake pushed aside his food and I could instantly tell that something was wrong with him.

"Ever since she got pregnant I've been worried about her" Jake admitted. Jinxx was listening to us intently as I nodded knowingly. I had been so worried about her too but I had to let her be more independent.

"I get like that too" I reassured. It was like he was ashamed to admit that he had felt for his sister. I wanted to admit that I couldn't wait to get home and wrap her up in my arms but that was something that they didn't need to know. An awkward silence fell between us and I desperately tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind.

"When are you and Riley going to decide what to do about the baby?" Jinxx asked in a hushed tone since he knew that we didn't want anyone to know yet.

"We're going to give it another couple of weeks and then we'll decide" I answered as I tried to manage a small smile. I was beginning to want to keep the baby now but I didn't think Riley would. We sat in silence for the rest of lunch. By the end of it I was so sick of the whole day so I just jammed my headphones in and blocked everything else out. The teachers didn't care about what I done as long as I wasn't disrupting things, which I wasn't. I let my head bob up and down to A.F.I. and pretended to do my work; my mind was on Riley the whole time.

Riley's POV

I was beginning to get sick of staying at home on my own and I was missing being able to have fun with Andy. The only time we ever got to see each other was when he was done with school but I was tired by then and wasn't in the mood to talk. Being pregnant is pretty shit. By the time three 'o' clock came I had made sure that I was awake and ready to greet Andy when he walked through the door. I didn't have to wait too long and as soon as the door was open Andy was by my side and pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you today" He mumbled into my hair and I couldn't help but grin like a fool. I had missed him so much as well and being in his arms was a feeling that I couldn't even describe. Andy pulled away from me and then came back as he attacked my lips with his own. I instantly kissed back and I felt all the passion that was held a couple of weeks ago. I could feel him smile into my lips and it was contagious.

"Are you feeling ok?" I giggled and it earned a small chuckle from Andy. He looked into my eyes and it made me feel like I should squirm away and check how I look in the mirror but I didn't.

"I've just missed being here for you" He admitted. I nodded and pulled him into another hug just as the door opened again. 

"I'm back" Jake called as though it actually mattered. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Andy to see Jake walking into the living room.

"How was your day?" I asked as I pretended to care but it was my brother so I was always cheerful around him. He walked straight over to the sofa and thumped down as he kicked his shoes off. He always liked to pretend that school was so stressful for him and we played along with him because we knew it made him happy. Andy made his way to the kitchen and sat at the table as he pulled out some of his books. I sat down next to him and I was beginning to feel jealous. I wanted to have to do homework and have to worry about not having enough time to do it.

"Can I help you?" Andy asked with a sweet smile planted on his face.

"Do you want any help with your homework?" I asked and I knew I was praying for him to answer in the affirmative. He slowly shook his head as he pulled out another book from his bag.

"It's just revision for the test tomorrow" He explained and I slowly nodded and left the room so he could revise for that stupid test tomorrow.

Andy's POV

I knew that she wanted to help but there was nothing that she could do. She needed to rest for a bit but Riley wasn't the kind of person who would take things lying down. She had to be doing something even if she knew it would make things worse for her. She needed to understand that she just had to relax for a little bit. She was itching to get out the house and be with friends but she was getting tired all the time. It didn't help that I couldn't be there for her. I needed to do school work to make her happy but I needed to be with her too. Things were just getting too confusing at the moment.

I quickly read through some of the topics that were going to show up on that test and then I went on a hunt for Riley. I checked the living room, our room and Jake's room until I checked the ban practice room. She was playing on her piano and I couldn't help but smile when I heard her heavenly voice. She was singing 'taking over me' by Evanescence but my smile faltered when I realised why. She was feeling miserable so she was singing a sad song. I instantly felt guilty for even going to school today. I shifted my feet on the floor as I thought about what to do, deciding on what was best I ran up to her from behind. My arms wrapped round her and she stopped playing and looked up at me and her makeup had been running. I kissed her cheek in an effort to get her to stop crying.

"I love you so much" I mumbled into her hair and I knew then that a smile was threatening to show. I felt her arms wrap around me as she buried her head in my chest. I sat down on the little bench next to her and pulled her onto my lap where she let her head rest on the crook of my neck.

"Being pregnant's really shit" She whispered and I chuckled softly. She giggled ever so slightly and I realised that everything about her was so dangerous yet soothing and that's one of the things that I love so much about her.

"We'll be ok" I whispered in her ear and it caused her to shiver. I loved being able to make her feel so great about herself and it was an amazing feeling to be able to make her do things like that.

"I've missed you so much this past week" She wept and I instantly felt guilty again.

"I'm going to finish the work for this week and then next week I'm going to stay with you for the whole day" I sighed. I knew that she was looking forward to this now and so was I. She had no idea how much I had missed her.

"I love you" She said into my ear. I stood up and took her hand as we left the band practice room.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked and she nodded as a wave of tiredness hit me. We entered our bedroom and I realised how comfortable beds really look.

Riley's POV

Having that little heart to heart with Andy made me feel a little better about everything that had happened over the past few weeks. I could barely even describe how great it feels to be able to look forward to spending a whole day with Andy again. I needed to feel his supporting arms around me again.

He led me upstairs so I could go to sleep and as soon as we were in bed he pulled me onto his chest like he did when we first started going out. I loved feeling his arms wrapped around my body and I love letting my hands rest on his chest. He kissed the top of my head as I closed my eyes and let all thoughts drift from my mind as I fell into a comfortable sleep with Andy by my side.

**Sorry for not updating in a while but here you go. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Pulling Me Through

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I was completing my Andy Six story called Never Give In. You should check it out! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

_One Week Later_

Riley's POV

The past week had been boring because Andy still had to go to school. He said that today he would take the day off so he could spend it with me. I had to ring up today so I could get a baby scan. I still didn't have any idea if I wanted to keep it. It would be a huge responsibility and I still wasn't sure if Andy and I could handle this.

When I swung my legs over the edge of the bed I felt Andy's hand grope for my own. I smiled down at him and held onto his hand and watched his eyes flutter open. When his eyes settled on mine he smiled as they flickered down to my stomach and I knew exactly why. He was probably thinking about how his baby is inside there. The only reason I know that is because I think about it all the time every time I look in the mirror and see myself.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. This was normally the first thing he would say to me every morning. Ever since he found out that I was pregnant he got worried about me all the time. I didn't want to be treat like the invalid of the group but there was nothing I could do to stop them so I just took it and tried not to complain too much about it. I didn't feel like being any more of a bother than I probably already was. It must be boring trying to look after the pregnant girl.

"I'm feeling great" I sighed as I put on a fake smile. I was surprised that Andy couldn't tell it was fake but I didn't think much about it at all. I attempted to get out of bed but Andy's hand felt like it was made of stone and he wasn't letting me out of its grip. I turned around to glare at him in a playful way but he still wouldn't let me out of his grip. I tried to squirm away but it wasn't working and I was only making a fool out of myself.

"Why don't you just stay in here with me?" He asked. When Andy said that we would spend the day together I thought he meant that we would be doing something that requires moving around instead of just lying in bed for the day. I shook my head as Andy pouted at me and then I managed to get away from him and stood across the room just in case he tried to get me to lie down. Andy sat up in bed but he didn't look like he was ready to get out of it and smiled at me. I smiled back even though I really wanted to drag him out of bed.

"We're going out" I stated. I had wanted to visit the outside world because ever since I got pregnant I hadn't been out. It was as though people thought that pregnant people couldn't go outside. I remembered then that we had to make an appointment for a baby scan. Andy didn't know about this because it wasn't really his area of expertise. I took the phone from the little stand on the desk and went back over to the bed with it in my hand. Andy gave me a confused look.

"Why do you need a phone?" He asked. I sighed and pointed to my stomach but he looked even more confused. Why were some people so oblivious to everything around them? I sighed again but got ready to explain.

"We need a baby scan" I said and Andy finally understood what I was talking about. He took the phone out of my hand but I quickly scrambled to get it back out of his hands but to no avail, he got it back.

"I'll do it for us" He sighed but before I could even stop him he was dialling the number and walking away. He went to the bathroom and locked the door before I even had a chance to call him back. I sighed again as I waited for him to come out and when he did he had a smile planted on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked. I was scared to ask in case he done something stupid.

"It's next week at twelve" He said. I sighed in relief as Andy tried to make his way back to the bed but I stopped him from sitting down. He couldn't honestly think that I would let him get away with sitting in bed for the day that easily.

"Come on, we're going out" I said as I took his hand and practically dragged him out of the bed. What's with his huge obsession with staying in bed anyway? He reluctantly stood up and got into the bathroom to change. When he was done I went inside and took my top off so I could change into a fresh one. I caught a glimpse in the mirror so I went over to it to see if I was showing. I wasn't and for some reason it made me slightly disappointed. I wanted people to make way for me because they knew I was pregnant. As selfish as it sounds, I was excited for that. I shrugged and grabbed my top that was folded up on the counter and then I pulled it over my head and down onto my body. When I was done I walked back out the room to see Andy looking at himself closely in the mirror. At first I didn't understand what he was doing but when I got closer I could see him applying eye liner. I rolled my eyes and grinned as I wrapped an arm around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. To some it may have sounded impatient but I could see the love in his gaze.

"You're such a girl" I sighed.

Andy's POV

"You're such a girl" She sighed to me. I couldn't stop the grin that was forming. When I turned around I bent down and our lips met. She tasted sweet and I found myself hungry for more but I managed to pull away from her and smile.

"It's why you love me" I whispered in her ear as she giggled. She took my hand and we went downstairs to see Jake getting ready to leave for school.

"Do you want a ride?" Jake asked. I shook my head and he gave me a confused look when he saw the clock. "You'll be late"

"I'm not going today" I informed. Jake still gave me a confused look but decided to just drop the matter. He slung his school bag over his shoulder and disappeared from our sight. The door slammed to show us that he had left the house. I reached over to get my shoes and Riley's that were lying near the television set and I handed Riley hers. She slipped them on and was standing up before I even had a chance to slip one shoe on. I sighed and got the other one on before standing up and taking her hand. She grinned slightly and pulled me towards the door. I didn't mind since I would go anyway that she went. When we got outside she got into the car but I insisted that I drove. I knew that she would think that I was being too over protective but I didn't want her to do much if she was pregnant.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked. I looked at her closely as I tried to think about what would be safe for a pregnant girl. I came up blank.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked since it was the first thing that popped into my head. She looked as though she was weighing out her options and then finally she nodded. I put the key in ignition and soon we were on our way to enjoy some sand. There, she would be able to relax but at home I think she gets stressed about anything. When we got out of the car I suddenly started feeling like a family man and not the hopeful rockstar. I took her hand again as we walked down the steps that led to the sand. Once our feet touched the sand we slipped our shoes off and walked barefoot across the beach. We walked in complete silence, the silence that was too comfortable to break. When we found a spot that seemed almost level we sat down. It wasn't too cold today but I wouldn't class it as hot. It was average and it bored me but as soon as Riley's hand connected with mine everything seemed that little bit brighter. It sounded so cliché, I know, but it's the honest truth. When Riley's by your side you forget everything that's dull and dreary and you can't help but focus on the positive things and the fact that she's carrying my child makes it even better.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. I hadn't noticed that we hadn't spoken in a while because I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts. Every time I tried to look at her so I could tell her my thoughts I ended up smiling. 

"I was thinking about how great it is to be here with you" I sighed. I could see her turn away and I had a feeling that she was blushing. It was cute and made me want to stop there and kiss her but I didn't.

"Weird, I was thinking the same thing" She laughed. I chuckled lightly and let my arm drape over her shoulders as hers rested on the small of my back.

"Have you ever heard the poem footsteps in the sand?" I asked. I understood that it was out of the blue but for some reason it made me think of this moment.

"Isn't that about God?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh and nod. Even though it had nothing to do with two people in love, it still reminded me of now.

"It's about support and I like to think that we're supporting each other" I explained. She looked up at me and smiled warmly before letting her lips rest on mine for a moment before pulling away and resting her head on my shoulder slightly.

"You support me" She sighed. She was so oblivious to all the help she had given me. I had felt like the only thing in my life was the band and that was good but as soon as I saw her I felt like I had even more meaning.

"You've done things for me too" I said. I could hear her scoff and knew that at the moment it would be pointless trying to convince her. She suddenly stood up and I followed her exact movements.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" She asked. I looked around as I tried to see if there was anywhere we could go to get some food and in the distance I could see what looked like a fish shop. I took her hand and we started our walk towards it. When we got there I took her over to the counter and there was no queue.

"What can I get you?" The woman behind the counter asked. I looked over at Riley to signal that she could order first.

"Can I just get a portion of chips?" She asked. The woman nodded and turned away before handing Riley a bag of chips. Riley thanked her and went over to the table in the corner and sat down while I ordered.

Riley's POV

I opened the bag of chips and started to eat them. When I was in the middle of eating my second one, Andy came over and sat in the seat opposite me. I smiled brightly as I let the warmth of the cafe engulf me. It had started off as an average day but as time went on when we were on the beach it grew considerably colder. Andy had ordered the same as me and was eating quite slowly whereas I was like a robot. As soon as one chip was in the next one came in. I was starving and I didn't know if it was just greed or pregnancy. I had been enjoying this day so far as it made me feel like I was still an average school girl who wasn't expecting in just over eight months. It felt nice to intertwine my fingers with Andy's as though we were just falling in love again. I didn't want to sound as though I had been in a relationship with Andy for so long when I hadn't but I felt as though Andy and I had overcome so much together.

"I'm enjoying today" Andy said as though he could read my mind. I was still too busy stuffing my face with the salty goodness to even think about answering him so I just managed a nod in reply. I finally finished off my last chip so I was able to talk to Andy again.

"We still need to decide what we want to do with the baby" I sighed. I knew that that would instantly make the day seem that little bit crap but it needed to be discussed. We kept saying we'd think about it later but we were never going to get round to it if we kept avoiding it.

"I think we should decide next week after we see the baby scan" Andy voiced. When I thought about it I realised how much logic his answer actually held. It made sense to wait until after we'd seen our baby. When we see it on the screen we could make a connection with it and realise that we could never part with our baby. I would never get an abortion but I wasn't as closed minded about adoption. If I thought that would be best then I would do it but until I've seen our baby then I don't know about my feelings.

"I think that's the smartest thing we've done in a while" I laughed. Andy let out a small bubble of laughter before sighing again. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I think I have a pretty good idea on what he's going to say next.

"I still can't believe we're in this situation" Andy sighed. I nodded since I felt exactly the same. I was carrying life inside me and I didn't even know what to do with it. I knew that so many people would kill to be in my situation.

"When you're young you always think that having a baby will be some magical thing but when you mature you start thinking about the consequences" I voiced. Andy nodded and sighed again.

"I always thought it would be pushing prams" He admitted. I felt stupid for thinking the exact same thing. When you're young everything seems so new and you don't think about anything bad in the world. Everything seems amazing to you and look at how you feel now. When you get older and seems like the only news that is delivered is bad.

"We should really stop talking about things that will get us depressed" I said as I tried to manage a small smile but I completely failed. How did a nice afternoon turn to into a miserable one? Andy nodded at me as he picked up our rubbish and threw into one of the bins that wasn't too far away from us and he held my hand again. I could tell that he was going to try and say something profound.

"Whatever happens, I'll be there and I can tell you that we will be fine" He said. I could feel tears stinging my eyes but I tried to keep myself composed. It wasn't working for me, though and soon a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Every guy says things like that" I said without even thinking. That was what I was afraid off. I was scared in case Andy left me. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have Andy's support. I'd have Jake by my side but that wouldn't be the same. I could see Andy give me a look of pity.

"You don't have to worry about that" Andy whispered as he pressed his lips to my forehead. I sighed in relief as it was the first time I truly felt safe while pregnant. I was beginning to feel as though Andy would stick by me through this whole thing. I needed him there for me and respected that.

"We should be getting back" I said as I looked at my watch to see that Jake would be coming home soon and he would probably invite the band round in hope of practice. Andy reluctantly pulled away from him and looked at his own watch to realise the same thing as me. He took my hand again and we left the fish shop and walked up the promenade until our car was in sight. It dawned on me then that that car may end up being a family car with a booster seat in. I couldn't help but smile at myself when I thought about Andy and I trying to sort a booster seat out.

"I'll be driving" Andy said as he took the car keys off me and got in the driver's side. I sat next to him and soon we were driving back home.

Andy's POV

About twenty minutes later we arrived back at the house. I opened the door for Riley and helped her out even though I knew she didn't need it. I was enjoying being there for her but I was guessing that Riley wasn't judging by the scowl on her face. I instantly felt apologetic but when her lips met my cheek I felt better. We walked up the patio and I slotted the key in the door and pushed it open. When we walked into the house we saw Jake and Jinxx sitting on the sofa. When they heard us they looked up and smiled.

"We're back" Riley called as she took her coat off and put it on the hook by the door. When she got into the living room Jake beckoned for her to go over. I couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about but it sounded a bit like school. I shrugged it off though and went into the kitchen where Sammi and Sandra were sitting, talking.

"Are the rest of the guys here" I asked, meaning Ashley and CC. They both nodded at me but Sammi proceeded to tell me where they actually were.

"They're downstairs waiting for you to get home so you can practice" She informed with a small smile at the end. I nodded and went downstairs just as Jake and Jinxx came in to do the same thing I was doing. When I got downstairs I could CC sitting at his drums and Ashley was trying to talk to him about something. When they heard footsteps they looked up and smiled.

"What song are we playing first?" I asked. They looked at the little list that they had prepared and took a look at the first song that was written.

"We're playing Heaven's Calling" CC replied. I was just about to start setting up my mic but Jake's hand stopped me from doing anything.

"We need to talk to you first" He said. I had a feeling that I knew what this was about before they actually said anything.

"What are you doing about the baby?" Ashley asked. He had always been the one who was blunt about things so it didn't surprise me that he would be the one to ask. They all expected me to be touchy on the subject but I wasn't. Riley and I had been a bit stupid and now she was pregnant, we had to face the consequences. What right do I have to shout at them for saying something to me about a mistake I made?

"We're having a baby scan next week and we're going to decide then" I answered. I wasn't going to hide anything from them since they were also a part of this to me. They were like my brothers so it wasn't right for me to lock them out. I'm going to tell them everything I know from here on out.

"That makes sense" Jake commented. I smiled at him but I had a feeling that they weren't done talking about it. It didn't bother me but I would rather that they just beat around the bush instead of trying to hint at things.

"Just spit it out" I urged. This time Ashley didn't look like he was going to talk. I looked at each one and they all looked away. The last person I looked at was Jinxx. He held my gaze before opening his mouth to speak.

"Will you having a baby affect the band?" He asked. That didn't hurt me either but I wasn't sure on how to explain in.

"No, Riley and I can handle it. I will never quit this band" I explained. They all seemed relieved at my answer. I would always look after my child but I would still be in the band. I really believe that Riley and I could handle it together.

"Can we practice now?" CC asked. It was the first time he had spoken and I felt like maybe he didn't know if it was his place to speak when we were talking about the baby. I smiled and nodded as I took my place behind the mic.

Riley's POV

As soon as the guys had went downstairs, Sammi and Sandra sat up straight. I knew that they were going to bombard me with questions.

"Did you and Andy talk about the baby?" Sammi asked. I grinned at how forward she was at me but I didn't find it offensive.

"Yes we did" I answered. I knew that they were pissed with me for not expanding but it was funny to watch them desperate for news on me and Andy.

"Well what did you say?" Sandra asked. When you look at Sandra you don't expect her to get excited by things like this but she really does.

"We're going to decide next week when we have the baby scan" I answered. Sandra didn't seem to understand why but Sammi did.

"Then you can see if you feel a connection" Sammi said, practically quoting my exact words.

"My thoughts exactly" I muttered. They seemed pleased with the information they got out of me and decided to leave me alone for a little while. The rest of the time spent together was silent until the guys came back up from downstairs. When I saw Andy I went over to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I swear if he doesn't stop worrying over me I'll end up slapping him.

"I'm fine but I'm going to go to bed" I answered. Andy nodded and our lips met. I didn't want it to be one of the passionate kisses that we have because I knew that all the guys were watching us and that would just be awkward.

"I'll be up soon" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and turned to go upstairs. When I was halfway up I heard someone from downstairs.

"Goodnight" They called. I knew it was Jake and I couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight" I called back before I climbed the rest of the stairs and closed the bedroom door. I didn't even bother to get changed since I was too tired. I walked over to the bed and closed my eyes. Was it normal to be this tired? They do say that sea air makes you sleepy. My last thought was about symptoms of pregnancy. It had to be normal.

**Well this chapter turned out longer than expected. Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Riley's POV

Over the last week, I had been nervous about the scan that was taking place today. I had no idea what would happen and it would be the day where Andy and I would decided what we would do with the baby.

I woke up at around eight in the morning and realised that the baby scan would be in four hours. When I turned around I couldn't see Andy but I wasn't worried like people may think I am. People think I am some possessive person who completely relies on Andy. I'm independent and can look after myself.

I swung my legs over the bed again and walked over towards the bathroom just as Andy came in. He had a plate in his hand that bore toast that I was assuming was supposed to be for me. He put the plate on the desk and smiled warmly.

"When you're done with your shower you can have this toast" Andy said. I was right about the toast then. I nodded my thanks at him and he went straight back out the room. I smiled at his kindness and locked the bathroom door. As soon as the door was shut I went straight over to the shower and stepped in it. The water was a warm welcome and soothed my aching muscles. I really had thought that pregnancy may be easier but apparently not. When I had washed myself I stepped back out the shower and dressed in clothes that seemed appropriate. It was only jeans and a plain white tee shirt with a long cardigan over it but at least I wasn't wearing a band tee. When I stepped outside I went straight over to where my straighteners lay. I was determined to look decent for the scan since I didn't want them to think that I was irresponsible. When I had straightened my hair I lined my eyes with eye liner and then applied some mascara before thinking I looked respectable.

When I walked out the room I could see Andy wearing a flannel shirt and black jeans. He grinned widely and took my hand. He could tell that I was feeling nervous as he squeezed my hand in a reassuring manner.

"I'm scared" I sighed as though he didn't already know. I could tell that by the way he smiled he was feeling scared too.

"I am too but we'll be ok" Andy reassured. I nodded slightly and he led me downstairs. When we got down Jake was standing at the door with car keys in his hand,

"What are you doing?" I asked as he started opening the door. He turned around as though I was ridiculous.

"I'm coming with you" Jake said as though the answer was obvious. He cracked the door open slightly and I shook my head.

"You're not going" I said. He shut the door and turned back as though he was angry at me. I felt bad but for some reason I didn't want him to go with us.

"Why am I not going?" He asked. I thought I could see some hurt in his voice but I wasn't quite sure. I didn't want him to go because this was the moment that Andy and I were supposed to experience together.

"Because this is something that Andy and I have to do alone" I explained. Jake sighed in annoyance and glared at the floor.

"I thought I'd have something to do with this since I'm your brother" Jake said. I felt awful for shutting him out of this but I wouldn't have him forever.

"Don't you have an exam today?" I asked. He had been revising for a while for this but he had thrown that away so he could see his niece/nephew.

"Yes I do but..." Jake faded off from his sentence when he realised that I would force him to go.

"You'll see a photo and you have to take this exam" I urged. Andy had stayed silent but I think he understood that this was an argument between siblings. Jake sighed but this time it was no longer in anger.

"I'll go then because I don't want to be late" He said. I noted that he seemed more cheerful. He leaned over to me and pecked my cheek lightly and then the door was shut. I turned round to Andy and smiled as though I was apologising for Jake's ridiculous behaviour.

"Are you ready to go?" Andy asked. I took a deep breath as I reached for my shoes and slipped them on. I couldn't get out of this so it looked like I had to go. I nodded slightly and Andy opened the door that had just been opened by Jake. He took my hand and we walked out towards the car.

Andy's POV

There was no way I could go back to the house and tell Riley I wasn't going. I opened the car door for her and she slid inside and closed the door herself. I was scared of seeing our baby in case I didn't feel the connection. Would it make me heartless? I got into the driver's side of the car and soon we were driving down the road in the direction of the clinic. When we arrived, I felt even more nervous than I did when I woke up. Riley still seemed scared but when we got in she seemed to be more excited. We walked over to the desk and the old lady looked up. Her glasses were sliding down her nose but she didn't bother to push them back up. When she saw us she looked at us in a disgusted manner and I could feel my anger flare up.

"It's under the name of Pitts" Riley mumbled. The old lady turned away for a bit before coming back with the same disgusted look planted on her face.

"You're with Doctor Maxwell, please take a seat" She said as she pointed towards one of the grey chairs in the corner. I took Riley's hand and led her over to it. She was playing with her fingers and looking around the room and when her eyes settled on some parenting magazines she got excited. She took one and started flicking through it.

"We could be good parents" Riley sighed as she read an article on birth. She was interrupted when the door next to us snapped open and a lady that looked like she was in her thirties appeared at the door.

"Riley Pitts?" She asked the room. Everyone gave her blank looks except for Riley who jumped up. She took my hand and before I could say anything I was getting led to the room. There was a small bed-like thing. Riley took her place on it and before I knew it a jelly-like substance was on her belly and something was being run over it. The woman looked confused at something and I was instantly worried. After about five minutes of complete silence Riley started to speak up.

"Is everything ok?" She asked. The woman turned to look at her and she held complete sorrow in her eyes and I knew what she was going to say before it even left her mouth. I turned away and winced as her words confirmed my fears.

"You've had a miscarriage" She said. It must never get easier to deliver that kind of news. I felt a cold tear roll down my cheek as Riley's hand gripped mine ever harder than before. She didn't look like she could believe it but somewhere she knew that this doctor wouldn't lie to her about that.

"I don't have a baby anymore?" She asked as though she needed even more confirmation than she already had. The doctor nodded and Riley broke down into sobs. I took her hand and tried to get her to look at me but I was blind from the tears that were in my own eyes. Riley finally looked at me and I could see that she was completely broken.

"Riley, we'll be ok" I whispered. Riley shook her head and buried it into my chest. She needed support right now but I didn't know how to comfort someone when I was so broken as well.

"Our baby has died" She said as though I didn't already know that. I nodded at her as I kissed the top of her head.

"We need to get back home" I sighed as she took my hand and stood up. The doctor tried to stop us but I shook my hand at her to tell her not to speak at the moment. I opened the door and led Riley out. So many heads turned in our direction and they all looked happy for us until they noticed our crestfallen faces. I led Riley to the car and I ignored every stare and when we got in Riley had stopped crying but she looked lost.

"I really wanted to have that baby" Riley sighed. I knew exactly what she meant and I was instantly wishing that I had told her that I wanted the baby too.

"I did too" I sighed. A tear ran down Riley's cheek again but she turned to the window. I sighed as I started driving back home.

Riley's POV

I knew how bad Andy must feel but I didn't know how to comfort him. I failed my baby and now I would never even meet it. I didn't even know if it had been a boy or a girl. When we got back home I let Andy lead me upstairs. As soon as I saw the bed I wanted to collapse onto it and cry. I had let my baby die inside me.

"Lie down for a bit" Andy said. I lay down on the bed and just as he was about to turn to leave grabbed his hand so he couldn't. I couldn't be alone at the moment, not after everything that had happened. This morning, I had woken up feeling excited for the scan but now I wished that I hadn't woken up this morning. It sounds depressing but I didn't want to live without my baby. I knew I had to though. I have Andy and Jake and the rest of the guys but that didn't seem to make it any easier.

"Please don't leave me" I whispered to him. I was surprised he heard it but I knew he did since I felt the bed dip under his weight. His arm circled my waist and lay gently on my tummy. There was no longer anything alive in there anymore. My baby was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm so sorry" Andy mumbled in my ear. I turned to face him as I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. Andy allowed my head to nuzzle into the crook in his neck as he sighed deeply.

"Maybe if I had been more supportive things might have worked out" He voiced. I shook my head in an adamant manner as I was desperate to prove him wrong.

"You were very supportive" I whispered. I closed my eyes and the next five minutes were in complete silence. I knew that he still had more to say but I didn't want him to. Every time I heard his voice I thought about how out child might have inherited that. I would never get to hear that child call daddy when they needed help.

"Just lay down your head and rest" Andy advised. I followed it and soon I was falling into an uneasy sleep that would probably be my baby haunting me in the realm of sleep. I let it take me under its wing.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It actually made me sad :'( Please review! **


	28. Chapter 28

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for making the chapter before sad but this one will be too. Please review and I hope you enjoy it. The chapters are back to going day by day until I say otherwise.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Riley's POV

Waking up next to Andy wasn't nearly as enjoyable as it had been. I felt as though someone had ripped a part of me out and killed it. I sat up and looked down at Andy to see that he had tear tracks on his cheek. I felt bad for him but still wanted to get away from him. It wasn't that I didn't want to be near him but it was difficult being near him because I kept thinking about how he is the father of my baby. I sat up and walked over to the other side of the room and picked up some of my clothes. I had thought about this for a while last night and I now know what I want to do. I need to go back to my dad for a while. I don't care if he's moody and mean but I need some fatherly support at the moment. I looked for a suitcase and soon I had packed all my clothes and was ready to move back in with my dad for a little while.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked just before I got a chance to leave the room. I winced at the sound of his voice but managed to gain enough courage to turn around and answer him.

"I'm moving back in with my dad for a little while" I answered. I kind of lied because I didn't even know if I would be back in a short amount of time. Andy looked hurt by my words but he seemed to be trying to remain composed.

"Why are you leaving?" Andy asked. I could tell that deep down he knew why I was leaving but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"You know why and I just want to be with my dad for a while" I answered as I walked over to Andy and gently pressed my lips on his own. He seemed to want to hold onto me but he refrained.

"I'll miss you" Andy whispered in my ear. He was acting as though this was a goodbye when it wasn't.

"We're still going out and I promise I will come back" I sighed. Andy seemed slightly happier but still a little sad. "I'm going to go and tell Jake about the baby"

I walked out of the room and headed straight for Jake's. When I opened the door I could see him just getting out of bed and he looked sleepy as hell. When he saw me he smiled widely and then looked excited.

"How did the scan go?" He asked. I could feel tears stinging my eyes and threatening to spill. I swallowed and decided that it was just best to tell him about the baby straight up.

"I had a miscarriage" I blurted. Jake's smile instantly fell to the floor and then he was by my side, hugging me. I cried into his shoulder and he tried his best to calm me down. I knew I would break down as soon as I started talking to Jake about losing the baby. He had seemed so excited to be an uncle and now his niece/nephew was dead.

"Why do you have a suitcase?" Jake asked as he started to pull away from me. This was one of the parts I was regretting.

"I moving back in with dad for a little bit" I admitted. Jake looked heartbroken but he understood my decision and respected it.

"When will you be coming back?" He asked. I didn't want to lie to him so I decided that I would just tell him the truth no matter how bad it is.

"I don't know" I answered. Jake looked slightly disappointed with me but he didn't press for any more information. "I'm going to go"

I pecked his cheek lightly before closing the door and leaving the house. As I stood on the steps I looked back at my home and couldn't help but think about my child growing up there. It would have been an amazing a life but I had my head in the clouds. I walked up the road and headed back to my dad's house. When it was in sight I started to feel slightly nervous yet excited to see my dad again. Before I knew it, I was standing at the door but couldn't do anything. I swallowed once and then knocked on the door. I could hear footsteps and soon the door opened and my dad was standing there. When he saw me he looked shocked and then happy. He flung his arms around my neck and chuckled.

"I've missed you so much" He finally sighed into my ear. I looked up at him and I could feel tears stinging my eyes again. I couldn't even describe how nice it felt to be close to my dad again.

"I've missed you too" I whispered. He wrapped an arm around me and ushered me in and took my suitcase from me. I had missed being my dad's little girl so much. When we were in the house he shut the door and I knew that I had to tell him about everything that had happened. I was scared of how he would react but I knew it was for the best. Things would get worse if I tried to hide it from him.

Andy's POV

As soon as I heard the front door slam I knew that Riley was gone and a part of my heart felt like it had been ripped out. I thought that Riley and I should have stuck together but if she feels like she needs to see her dad then I'm not stopping her.

I could hear footsteps leading to my room and I knew that it would be Jake coming to see if I was ok. When the door opened I did see Jake and he had tears running down his face. I forgot how hard this must be for him as well. I suddenly started feeling insensitive and wanted to hit myself. Jake walked over and sat the chair that was near the bed that I was sitting on.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked. If things hadn't been so crap lately then I might have laughed at how naive he was.

"I feel like shit" I muttered. I felt Jake's hand rest on my shoulder in a supportive way and I instantly felt gratitude towards him for just being there for me. I wanted to be there for Riley but how was I supposed to do that when she was living with her dad? He would never let me go anywhere near her. It was killing me inside to think about Riley being unhappy and I wanted to take that pain away so much.

"I do too" I looked up at him to see more tears fall down from his eyes. He looked like he wanted to tear the house down but it was pretty obvious that he was refraining from doing so. I tried my best to smile at him but I could tell it looked weak and forced. Jake turned away and it seemed like he was embarrassed of showing tears.

"I don't care if you cry" I sighed. He turned back to me once he realised I didn't think he was a big baby. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what to say next.

"I really wanted to be an uncle" He whispered. I nodded knowingly. I couldn't wait to be a dad and then that opportunity was ripped away from me and now I've lost Riley.

"I really wanted to be dad" I groaned and then buried my head into my pillow and simply screamed in anger and frustration.

Riley's POV

I was sitting on the sofa opposite my dad and he was looking at me with a questioning look. I knew that he wanted to know the reason behind my return but I didn't know how to explain everything that's happened over the last month.

"I got pregnant" I blurted. My dad looked angry at me but also disappointed. It was the disappointment that I couldn't bear to think about. I had disappointed my dad and that was something that I had never wanted to do.

"With Andy's baby?" He asked. What sort of slut did he think I was? I don't just go sleeping with every man that gives me the time of day.

"Yes" I answered. The anger took over the disappointment now and that made me slightly happier since I could take his anger. It didn't bother me anywhere near as much as it used to.

"Why would you do that?" He shouted. I could feel tears stinging my eyes again as I realised I would have to tell him about the miscarriage. How would he react to that? I'm scared to tell him but it's for the best.

"I lost the baby" I told him. He looked like he couldn't believe it but soon he wrapped his arms around me and held my crying body. I needed him at the moment and he was doing everything right. I finally felt safe near him. He kissed the top of my head which was something that he hadn't done since I was about six.

"You'll be ok and you're definitely staying here for a while" He whispered into my ear. I nodded at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being the best dad in the world" I said. He smiled brightly at me and grinned and then he seemed to remember something and his smile fell.

"How's Andy doing?" He asked. I was quite shocked that he asked that since he seems to hate Andy's guts but I still answered his question.

"He's not doing so well" I answered. I felt guilty for leaving him to live with my dad but I need my dad at the minute.

"In a few days you should go and talk to him" He sighed. I almost laughed at the change in my dad's mood. He hated Andy yet he was urging me to go and talk to him. I still nodded anyway and a wave of tiredness hit me. I had gotten no sleep last night but that was a given. All I could think about last night was the baby running around the house but that would never happen. I had also made the decision that I was going to go back to school and at least try and act like it was all ok. I needed things to take my mind off the baby. I yawned once and I could feel my dad shift so he could look at me.

"I will go and talk to him" I sighed as I closed my eyes and got ready to just fall asleep there. I felt my dad chuckle lightly and then shift again so he could slide away from me.

"You're going to bed now" He said as he took my hand and practically pulled me off the sofa. He led me up the stairs and over to my old room. As soon as the door opened I almost cried. It was exactly the same as it was before I left. He took me over to the bed and made me lie down as he wrapped the quilt around me. It was like when you're five and your dad has to tuck you in every night.

"Goodnight dad" I sighed. He bent down and kissed the top of my head lightly. I missed being this close to my dad.

"Goodnight baby" He whispered, using my nickname from when I was a little girl. He left the room and shut the door lightly. I turned on my side and let darkness swallow me whole.

**Sorry for another sad chapter but at least she's reunited with her dad! Hope you enjoy it and please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

Pulling Me Through

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Andy's POV

I woke up at approximately seven in the morning to see Jake at the bottom of my bed, asleep. I glared hard at him before kicking his shoulder to get him to wake up. He woke with a start and glared straight back at me. I smiled sweetly as I sat up in the bed. As soon as I had time to think, memories of Riley just came flooding back.

"We need to figure out a way to get her back" I sighed. Jake nodded and it looked as though he had been thinking about that for most of the night. Just one night without Riley had taken its toll on me. She had said that she would come back but something in her eyes made me think that she was lying to keep me from hurting.

Jake looked as though he was deep in thought and I instantly started thinking that he had a plan to get Riley to come home. After about five minutes, I started to get annoyed at how long it was taking him to speak. I needed to hear this plan as quick as possible so we can put it in action.

"We're good at writing songs, why don't you come up with lyrics and I'll write the music. The band could perform it" Jake said. It sounded so cliché but Riley had always found cliché romantic. I grinned widely at Jake and nodded. I sat at the desk and pulled out a pen and paper as Jake picked up the guitar that lay, untouched, at the corner of the room. We were soon on a roll as I called out lyrics to Jake and he would tell me if he thought they were any good.

"What about 'I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark'" I asked. Jake looked up as he thought about it before playing a little piece of the song and singing the line that I had just come up with.

After about an hour, we had a complete song and all we needed was a name. Jake looked as though he had no idea what would be a good name for the piece of art that we had just created.

"What about Saviour?" I asked. I was proud of the name and I knew that if Jake said no then I would still call it that. But, luckily, Jake liked it and wrote the name in elegant writing at the bottom of the page. As soon as we were done I took my phone out and started ringing each member of the band, telling them that they had to get to my house as quick as possible. Before I knew it, they were all sitting on my couch and asking what was wrong.

"Andy, is everything ok?" Sammi asked. She had come with Jinxx and was probably more worried than anyone else.

"Riley had a miscarriage and moved back in with her dad. We need to perform this song to try and get her to come back" I blurted. Nobody questioned me and they all take the sheet of paper with the music on it. After about twenty minutes, they looked like they'd learnt it. We soon had our instruments in our hands and were driving down to Riley's house. I stopped the car when I saw the house and stood on the lawn. I was scared to approach the door but I did it anyway. My hand rose and knocked lightly. The door opened to reveal Riley's dad with a grim look on his face. I expected him to hit me but instead he smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened" He sighed. All I could do was nod and proceed with what I came here to do.

"Can we perform this song for Riley?" I asked. He looked like he was about to protest but when he saw Jake he nodded and stepped aside. We all stepped in and went up the stairs. We all stood outside of Riley's bedroom and soon the band was playing. It was a wonder that CC managed to get his drum kit in the hallway but somehow, we managed. Just as I started singing Riley's door opened.

Riley's POV

I could hear music but I was too miserable to go outside but when I heard the voice, it all changed. I could hear Andy singing and I instantly felt like going out to hug him but I was scared of what he might say. It finally came to be too much so I opened the door and saw Andy singing. I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I thought about the baby and how I'd left Andy as soon as things started getting tough. He stopped singing and simply stared at me. I suddenly felt content in being with him and I wanted more again. I took two steps forward and wrapped my arms around him. Warmth encircled me as his arms snaked round my waist.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him. It may have only been a short amount of time since we had spoken but I had missed him so much.

"Don't be" He mumbled into my hair. I let him hold me tighter as I could hear Jake making an aww noise. How could I have ever left someone who loved me this much? I knew now that I would be going home with Jake and Andy today. My baby may not have survived but that doesn't mean that I have to give up on our relationship.

"Can I come home?" I asked. Andy leaned back and smiled widely.

"Do you really have to ask?" He asked. I laughed lightly before our lips met in a gentle embrace. He took my hand and led me to the car that was parked outside.

Andy's POV

To see her sitting in the front seat of my car was amazing. I had missed seeing her smile as we drove back to our house. She laughed as Sammi talked about random things that weren't relevant but still interesting. I could see Jake tap Riley on the shoulder. She turned and grinned at him.

"I'm sorry about everything" He whispered. Riley tried her best to turn to face him and when she did she held onto his hand as that was the closest thing to an embrace she could get.

"We'll all be ok" She mumbled. I smiled since I was always fond of the sibling moments they have together. Before they had a chance to say anything else, we pulled up to our house and all got out. It was a nice feeling to walk with Riley, hand in hand, up our patio. I slotted the key in the door and turned, the only sign that it was unlocked being the click it makes. I pushed open the door and we all stepped back in. Riley headed straight for the couch and took a seat in the far left. I followed her and sat down next to her, my hand resting on hers. She seemed to feel content in being with me but things seemed a little odd. It was nothing like it used to be but that was a given. This relationship would be a little messed up due to the death of our baby. I suddenly thought of a great idea that could put it right again and it makes sense.

"Do you want to try for another baby?" I whispered in her ear to make sure that nobody else heard. They were all in the kitchen but I still didn't want to risk them hearing. She looked as though I was crazy for a moment until she started thinking about it properly and then she was smiling.

"We could. If we get pregnant now then we could be parents in nine months" She said and her voice made her sound as though she was in a dream state but it showed me that she wanted to have another baby.

"Will you guys get in here?" I called. They all walked in. Some were still laughing because of a joke that Jake had just told but when they saw our serious face they immediately calmed down.

"Is everything ok?" Jake asked. He looked worried and his eyes kept flickering over to where Riley sat so he could check that she was definitely ok.

"Riley and I want to try for another baby" I informed. He didn't look angry like I expected he would but he looked ecstatic for us.

"I so want to be an uncle" He sighed. Riley nodded and grinned again. She was so excited that she could barely even do everyday things without showing her excitement.

"Do you want us to get out of your way so you can...?" Sammi trailed off. It took a while for us to get what she meant but we both laughed and shook our heads at the same time.

"We won't be doing that quite yet" I laughed. It was an awkward conversation to have in front of Riley's brother but he didn't seem too bothered about it. Riley was blushing furiously but it looked so damn cute. It was a scary to think about how I'm going to be a dad soon and I'll have a little baby in my arms. I think I'd be a good fatherly figure. I wouldn't be like my dad.

"Can we stop talking about that now?" Riley asked. She found all of this even more awkward than I did.

Sammi, Jinxx, Ashley and CC stayed until around midnight and then they split. Riley looked tired and I didn't blame her She had had an emotional day today and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed next to me again and that was all I wanted too. Jake, Riley and I were all sitting on the sofa watching a movie that no one was really paying that much attention to. Riley yawned a few times before standing up and announcing that she was going to bed. I followed her up the stairs to reveal a room that had been untouched since she left. She walked over to the bed and lay down in it. She looked as though she had missed it. I walked over to the other side of the bed and slid in next to her. She instantly planted her head on my chest and snuggled in carefully. She gripped on tightly as though she was afraid to let me go. I let my head bury in her hair slightly as I inhaled it. It smelt like apples which was the shampoo that stood in the bathroom. I loved all the little things that she had brought into the house since every time I saw them I thought of her.

"You seem really tired" I sighed as she yawned again. She shook her head adamantly but it was obvious that she was and she was trying to hide it from me which was a waste of time. I may have only known her for a couple of months but I know when she's tired.

"Do you know the baby thing?" She asked. I nodded lightly. "Well do you want to get pregnant as soon as possible?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She sounded as though she was trying to avoid saying something straight and was trying to get it out in a tactful way.

"Well..." She started.

"I get it" I said as it finally came to me. She was trying to tell me that she thinks we should try now. It wasn't that she was desperate. I knew that she really wanted to be a mother and I respect her for that. "Come on then"

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions or pointers then don't hesitate to tell me them in a review or private message!**

Chapter Thirty

Riley's POV

When I woke up next to Andy, a smile was immediately brought to my lips. It had only been a couple of days but I had missed this. I was going to go back to school today with Andy and I found myself looking forward to being able to forget about the worries of losing a baby but then I realised that I may have just created life again. I would enjoy being a mum if everything went to plan.

I shook Andy so he would wake up and seeing him lying there with his hair ruffled and some of his eyeliner smeared down his cheek made me grin. He looked cute yet amazingly sexy at the same time and I found myself wondering about how I managed to land such an amazing boyfriend.

"What time is it?" He asked. I looked over at the clock and grinned since I had waken him up so early.

"Six in the morning" I answered and I knew that an innocent smile was showing. He didn't look annoyed, no; he just looked up at me in a loving way. I lowered myself ever so slightly so I could make our lips meet. He didn't smile into them as he normally did; the kiss was too serious for something like that. He wrapped a protective around my waist and pulled me closer. I wanted to giggle but I knew that I had to keep myself composed, which I managed quite well considering how silly I get when I feel like I'm in the romantic mood.

"We need to start getting ready for school" Andy whispered as he moved off the bed and I instantly started missing the warmth of his body next to mine. He winked at me before he disappeared off into the bathroom. I lay back onto the bed and shut my eyes as I focused on the sound of the water coming out of the shower beating off the shower door. I soothed me and I found myself almost drifting off into sleep until the door snapped open and Andy came walking out. He had wet hair but his makeup was fully applied. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans but no shirt and I found myself staring at him. I had noticed how fit he actually was until now.

"I'm going to go in the shower" I muttered since I was still preoccupied with looking at him. He grinned when he realised what I was doing and took my hand. His lips were pressed to mean in a brief yet romantic kiss.

"I'm all yours" He whispered. I giggled and grinned before turning around and heading for the shower. As soon as I shut the door I ended up jumping up and down a couple of times and clapping my hands. I can't help but be ecstatic at the fact that I'm back with Andy and at the minute we have no problems.

Andy's POV

As I waited for Riley to finish her shower, I dried and straightened my hair. It never really took long since I had a quite a few years of practice since I've always been a big fan of styled hair. When I was done I went over to the wardrobe and tried to pick put a shirt. I found a black tee that said 'I wanna tear you apart' and I instantly fell in love with it again. I pulled it on and smiled at my reflection when I saw that I looked at least half respectable. Just as I was about to pull on my shoes Riley walked in. She was fully dressed and ready to leave and I couldn't help but smile at how sweet she looked. Her long brown hair straightened so it looked almost sharp to touch. Her tattoo on display for the world to see and her lip ring finally put back in. She smiled warmly at me and waited for me to put my shoes on. As soon as they were on my feet she took my hand and we made our way downstairs to see Jake just about to leave.

"Jake, why don't you catch a ride with us?" Riley asked. Jake took a moment to think about it before tossing his car keys back on the granite bench. I smiled warmly at him and opened the door so they could get out. Riley had the car keys so she could drive and Jake was sitting in the back seat. When I got in the car, Riley wasted no time in putting a CD on and then driving down the long, winding road and then we were already halfway to school. The ride there was silent but the sound of 'the defiled' filling the car. When we finally arrived at school, I was eager to get out of the car since I couldn't wait to walk through the front door with my hand in Riley's. As soon as Riley came to my side I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked in. It was raining heavily so I tried to protect her from the downpour as much as possible. When we got into school we went into the courtyard and sat on one of the benches that were in shelter. The three of us waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Jinxx and Sammi came in followed by CC then Ashley and finally Sandra. She looked annoyed but it would have just been because she was tired.

"How are you feeling?" Sammi asked Riley. Riley smiled but it was obvious in her eyes that she still wasn't over everything that had happened with the baby.

"I'm holding up" She finally said. Sammi smiled reassuringly as she leaned forward and held Riley's hand for a brief moment to show comfort to Riley. I smiled at Sammi to show my gratitude towards her.

Riley's POV

When the bell rang, we all split and headed to our form room. I grinned when Andy and I walked into the classroom with our hands entwined. I got a few stares from people since I hadn't been in a few weeks but I managed to ignore them as I walked over to my seat. Andy thumped down next to me and smiled widely as one of the kind girls walked in. She smiled, happily when she saw me and hurried over to hug me.

"Where have you been?" She asked. I had been scared to tell anyone about what happened but I knew that I would be able to trust Sierra.

"I lost my baby" I answered. Sierra sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me as she lent me comfort. I wasn't in the mood to start crying so I promised myself to stay strong and I actually felt cheerful for once.

"I'm sorry to hear about that" Sierra said to both me and Andy. Andy nodded and I could tell her was annoyed. He wasn't trying to direct his annoyance to her but she still managed to take the hint. "I'll be over there" She said as she pointed over to the other side of the room. She hurried away and sat down away from us. Andy pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"This is so difficult" He finally sighed just as the teacher walked in. The day went as though I was a zombie. I didn't listen and I didn't even know where I was going. The only reason that I actually got to the right lessons was because Andy was leading me to the right places.

When lunch came, I was eager to get away from lessons so Andy and I went to the canteen and took a seat in the corner of the room. It didn't take long for how table to harbour Sammi, Jinxx, Jake, CC, Ashley and Sandra. When I was talking to them, everything seemed easier to handle.

"Are we having a band practice?" Ashley asked. Andy nodded slowly. "Which house?"

"Mine" Jinxx piped up. It was normally always Andy's but it was starting to get boring to hang out in the same room all the time. We all nodded and went back to eating our food.

When lunch ended, we returned to our classes and I turned into the zombie, only snapping out if it when we had to change lessons but other than that, there was no getting through to me. Andy hadn't noticed anything wrong because he thought it would be perfectly normal to act like I was if you had just lost your baby. Finally, the school day ended and I could act like a normal human being again.

Andy's POV

When it was time to go home, Riley and I shot out of that school. We couldn't wait to get away from it. We sat in the car and waited for Jake to arrive and then we would head over to Jinxx's house. When Jake finally arrived it was almost four 'o' clock.

"What took you so long?" I asked. Jake put his seatbelt on before answering my question.

"I was talking to Sandra" He answered. I rolled my eyes but began to drive to Jinxx's house. It wasn't very far away from school for which I was thankful for. I knew that I would feel better when I had a microphone in front of me.

When we arrived, I could see a car already on the drive so I knew that Jinxx must already have arrived. As soon as I got into the house I could hear singing coming from the room upstairs. Riley, Jake and I hurried upstairs and opened the door to reveal Sammi singing into the mic that I would soon be singing into. When she saw me, she stepped away from the mic so I could take my place. I smiled my gratitude to her and she grinned back and sat down next to Riley.

"What song are we playing?" I asked. Jake looked up as though he was thinking of what song would be best to play. Finally, he piped up and answered.

"Saviour" He sighed. I grinned and looked at Riley who looked like she was on the brink of tears but she looked happy. I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark_

_But now I know my wounds are sewn because of who you are_

_I will take this burden on and become the holy one_

_But, know that I am human and I'm bound to sing this song._

When I was finished, I started to yawn as a wave of tiredness washed over me. I yawned again before I stepped away from the mic.

"I think I might go home now" I sighed. Jake nodded as he set his guitar down and Riley stood up. Jinxx and Ashley mumbled some goodbyes and before I could even think about walking I was already at the car. I took the car keys from Riley and drove us back to the house.

By the time we arrived, it had stated getting dark and Riley was experiencing the same tiredness that I had. I wrapped an arm around her as we walked up the patio and into the house with Jake hot on our trail. Riley and I went up to bed but Jake said he wanted to stay downstairs and watch the television for a bit.

When Riley and I stepped into the bedroom, she instantly went for the bed and I followed. When we were lying down, I pulled her closer so her head was resting on my chest and I shut my eyes. Her arm lay loosely on my waist and her knee rested at my side. My cheek was pressed against her hair and to anyone who walked in here they would think we were uncomfortable but they would be wrong.

"I love you" She whispered to me. I nodded my response and before I knew it, I was in a dreamless slumber.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. You should check out my Final Fantasy X-2 story I just posted. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Chapter Thirty-One

Riley's POV

Over the past few days, I had been nervous about taking a pregnancy test but I finally plucked up the courage to go down to the chemist and buy one. Andy came with me and as I handed it over he gave me a hand a little squeeze but the woman over the counter looked at us in disgust. I rolled my eyes but still handed the money over. She reluctantly handed over the pregnancy taste as I smiled sweetly. We hurried out of the chemist and headed back to the car so we could get home.

"I can't wait to find out" Andy said in an excited voice. I grinned at him as I looked down at the box. This was what could make or ruin my day. My legs were shaking as I thought about how the outcome of this day could change our lives. Every corner we turned, I knew that we were getting closer to finding out if I was pregnant.

Finally, we pulled onto the driveway. Hurrying, I unlocked the door and put my bag down. Andy followed and he looked anxious of this whole day.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded, impatiently and tapped the box. I rolled my eyes but took it upstairs anyway. I probably felt even more nervous this time than I did the last time I took a pregnancy test.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door slowly. Taking a deep breath I walked over to the toilet and sat down.

Andy's POV

I was pacing when Jake came in. He smiled widely but when he saw how nervous I was he led me over to the sofa and forced me to sit down. I think he knew what was happening but he looked like he needed confirmation.

"Is she taking the pregnancy test?" Jake asked. All I could do was nod. He got up and soon started pacing around like I had. I grinned at his hypocrisy but did nothing to stop him. I just let him keep pacing as I thought about what might be happening upstairs.

After about ten minutes, Riley finally came downstairs, crying. I knew what she was going to say before the words were even brought to her lips. I braced myself for whatever was to come.

"I'm pregnant" She said. I turned quickly and ran over to where she was standing. Picking her up, I cheered. She laughed with me as I twirled her round in circles. Jake came up behind me after I planted her feet firmly on the ground and hugged her hard.

"I'm going to be an uncle" He sighed. Riley grinned at kissed my cheek as she looked down at her stomach. I couldn't help but think about how my baby was living in there.

"I'll have to tell dad" Riley said to Jake. He nodded but I could tell that he didn't want her going alone.

"I'll go too" I sighed as I picked up my car keys and hurried over to the door. Riley kissed Jake's cheek before joining me. As we sat in the car, I could see Riley grinning. I didn't have to ask her why since I was just as excited to be a parent as she was.

When we pulled into her old street, I stopped just outside of her old house. As I was walking, I instantly started feeling nervous. Riley knocked on the door and within a few moments, her dad was standing at the door with a smile on his face.

"Andy, Riley, come in" He said in surprise as though we were old friends of his and he hadn't seen us in twenty years. I smiled and stepped over the threshold as Riley followed me.

When we got inside, Riley and I sat down on the sofa and her dad on the chair opposite us. He looked at us expectantly and he started feeling nervous again. I know it's cowardly, but I left the talking up to Riley.

"Dad, do you know how I told you that Andy and I were expecting a baby but we lost it?" Riley asked. Her dad's face lit up at the word 'baby' and I couldn't help but feel like he wanted us to have a baby too.

"Of course I remember" He answered when Riley didn't say anything else. She took a deep breath and wiped her sweating palms on her jeans.

"Well, Andy and I decided to try again and it worked for us" She informed. She closed her eyes and waited for her dad to blast her out for getting pregnant again but it never came. He got up of his seat and pulled Riley into his arms as he whispered congratulations into her ear.

"I'm happy for you Andy" He said to me as he saw me sitting at the edge of the sofa, awkwardly. I nodded and grinned at him. Just the mere mention of me being a dad made me excited for the baby to arrive.

"Hey, you could even help us out financially" Riley joked but her dad failed to see that. He smiled again.

"I will help you out whenever you need it. Please don't worry about anything, we don't want to lose this baby" Her dad sighed before kissing the top of her head.

"We should be leaving soon" Riley sighed to me. I nodded at her as I stood up. Her dad followed what I done and grasped my hand in a manly handshake. I shook back and smiled. Riley gave him a hug before she left the house and got back in the car.

"Don't be strangers" He called back at us as we drove down the road so we could get to my house. I waved my hand out the car to show that I had heard and then focused on driving again. Riley was still grinning and it felt like it was contagious.

"I can't wait to be a dad" I finally sighed. She chuckled lowly before turning to look at me and as I quickly flicked my eyes from the road to her eyes I could see fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"There are two things" She sighed. "What if I lose this baby? What if I'm not a good mum?"

"You'd be a great mum and I don't know about the first question" I answered. I was hardly going to lie to her and make it seem like everything will be ok when it might not be. She gulped so I held her hand tightly and tried to offer her some support. I didn't want her to be scared for the whole pregnancy so I tried to reassure her that we would do the best we could. It was all we could do.

Riley's POV

I was terrified that I might lose this baby too but I tried not think about it. It wasn't a very good attempt at avoiding it since it burned in the back of my head constantly. The car soon came to a stop so I hurried back out and back into the house. I was eager to sit down and think about life as a mum. I knew that I would be going to school until I was about eight months. If I got that far. No! I refuse to be negative all the time.

When I got into the house, Jake hurried over to me. He took my hands in his and was ready to bombard me with questions.

"How did he take it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes as I thought about what question would be coming next.

"He took it very well" I answered.

"Is he still acting like a bastard?" Jake asked. I sighed in frustration at how the two just refused to get along with each other.

"No, he's not" I answered. He opened his mouth to ask another question but I silenced him by pressing my finger to his lips. "Give it a rest"

"I only wanted to know" he grumbled before sitting on the sofa and turning the television on. I sat next to him and tried to focus on the programme that was showing but all I could think about was babies.

"What are your plans for school?" Andy asked as he sat down next to me and wrapped an arm round me. I rested my head on his chest and huddled so I could get some warmth. It wasn't just an excuse to get closer, I was just really cold.

"I'll be going until it's close to the due date" I answered. Andy nodded and that was it for talking.

After about an hour of television, a knock sounded at the door. I walked over to it and answered it to see Sammi at the door with Jinxx by her side.

"Have you took the pregnancy test yet?" She asked.

"Do you not know what a phone is?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and playfully glared at me.

"I wanted to see your reaction. So have you done it yet?" She asked. I nodded but didn't say anything and Sammi looked mad. "Well?"

"Well what?" I played. She glared again but this time it was for real.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked and I knew that if I kept teasing her then she would take the side of my face off in a slap.

"Yes" I squealed. Sammi's mouth drop as she attacked me in a hug. I hugged her back as Jinxx congratulated Andy who was now standing at the door with me. Jake soon came over to see what the fuss was about.

"You're going to be a mommy" Sammi shouted. I hugged her again as she came into the house and we went and sat on the sofa as Jinxx, Jake and Andy talked about the manly things. Well, mainly music.

"I'm scared thought" I admitted to her. She looked at me as though I was crazy before blasting me out.

"Don't be scared. It might harm the baby and why would you be scared?" She asked.

"What if I'm a crap mum?" I asked. Sammi rolled her eyes at me before pulling me into a hug.

"You'll be the most amazing mum in the world. Hey, you could teach your kid to play piano" She suggested. I instantly started warming up at the idea of having my child sit next to me playing the piano. I nodded at her and couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face. "That's the spirit"

I laughed at the fact that she seemed more excited than me, if that was even possible. We talked about children for hours and Sammi even started getting on to the topic of names. I wasn't even ready to start buying baby clothes never mind name the child growing inside of me.

When it started getting late, Andy, Jake and Jinxx returned to the living room and it was obvious that Sammi and Jinxx needed to go.

"We're going to be late" He informed, impatiently. Sammi sighed before hugging me and standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm taking Sammi out for a romantic dinner" Jinxx said. I smiled before I stood up and hugged Sammi. Jinxx leaned over and pecked my cheek before they left.

"I'm going to bed" I sighed. Jake nodded and sat back down on the sofa but Andy came up with me. He held my hand as we walked up the stairs. "Do you remember when you though Jinxx and I had something going on"

"Don't remind me" Andy groaned. I laughed as I pulled on a clean T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants before getting into bed and sighing. Andy followed me but pulled me up onto his chest. I didn't even have time to process the kiss he placed on my head as I had fallen asleep too quickly.

**Hope you enjoy! If you review could you tell me if you think the baby should be a boy or a girl? I'm having trouble deciding. Name suggestions would be cool too. If anyone reading this reads Vampire Academy then you should check out the story I'm writing called 'Love Isn't Always Fair' Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Pulling Me Through

**For the rest of these chapters it will jump ahead a MONTH. Just like last time but it won't be weeks. This will happen until I say different. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Chapter Thirty-Two

_One Month Later_

Riley's POV

The past month felt like it had been a rollercoaster. My dad had been trying to get more involved with my life again and even made up with Jake. I was still going to school and so far, no one knew that I was pregnant except for the head teacher. I had to tell him. Everyone was running around after me and I suddenly felt as though they were treating me like royalty.

I snuggled up to Andy as I started waking up. He was still asleep yet his arm locked down on me. It wasn't uncomfortable. It felt sweet; it felt as though he was scared to let me go. I grinned up at him just as his eyes started to twitch. They soon fluttered open and settled on me. When the tension got too much to bear his eyes flickered down to my tummy and I chuckled lightly.

"I'm guessing you're excited" I sighed. He looked up at me and grinned before his lips jammed onto mine. I kissed back as my hand slid up to his back and gripped tightly as he stroked my hair. It was hard to believe that just a few months before I didn't even know who this man was but now I'm having his baby.

"Of course I'm excited" He mumbled into my lips before shrugging the duvet off and standing up. He wandered over to the bathroom and locked the door. After a few moments, I heard the water shooting out of the shower. I closed my eyes as I waited for the bathroom to be free. My eyes wandered over to where the clock lay on the bedside cabinet. It was almost eleven in the morning and the sun was high in the sky. I could hear noises coming from downstairs and it dawned on me that today was Saturday. I sighed and walked downstairs to see Jake attempting to make a pizza. Jake had never been one for baking yet he still always tried. He looked over his shoulder and saw the mess that he seemed proud of. I placed my hands on top of his and started rolling the dough for him.

"One direction only and then a quarter turn" I advised. He smiled and done what I said and the pizza finally started taking a circular shape. He picked up the pizza and placed it on a baking tray.

"How long does it go in for?" He asked. Was he honestly that clueless? Did that even need to be answered?

"Gas mark 6 for 10 to 12 minutes" I answered as I started walking up the stairs. I'm already turning into a housewife. When I reached the bedroom that Andy and I shared, he was just pulling on his shirt. I walked in and took my place in the bathroom and took my shower.

Andy's POV

I took my place at the computer desk that held a mirror and pulled out an eyeliner pencil. Is it considered bad that I use the same makeup as my girlfriend? I mentally shook it off and put a black ring around each eye. By the time I pulled on my shoes, Riley had gotten out of the shower and was fully dressed. It's not fair when your girlfriend manages to get dressed quicker than you. I smiled at her as she sat down on the bed and pulled out one of the books that lay on the cabinet. She opened it up and suddenly became engrossed in whatever she was reading. I walked over to where the laptop was and checked my twitter. Finding that there was nothing interesting, I turned the laptop off and went over to sit by Riley. When the bed dipped under my weight she turned to see what it was. Seeing me, she smiled and pressed her lips to my cheek.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked. I shrugged as I wrapped my arm around her and she slipped in closer to me.

"We need to book another scan" I sighed. I suddenly felt as though I had dropped a bombshell. I knew that Riley was terrified to go again after what happened last time. How will she ever cope with losing another baby?

"We'll do it today" She whispered as she picked up the phone that lay on the cabinet. Her fingers shook as she typed in each number and before she had a chance to back out, the woman answered. I could hear a few mumbled things on the phone but they were incoherent to me so I waited for Riley to hang up so I could find out what they were saying. Finally, she put the phone down.

"What did she say?" I asked. Riley rolled her eyes at me but still pecked my cheek lightly before answering my impatient question.

"It's next month" She sighed and I could already see the tears welling up in her eyes. Pulling her closer to me, I let her cry as hard as she wanted to. It was awful to see her like this but I was always told that it's healthy to cry sometimes. She soon pulled away from me and smiled gratefully. I wrapped a hair around her ear and kissed her cheek so lightly that I'm surprised she could feel it. She hugged me once more before getting off the bed and making her way downstairs. I sighed and lay down as I thought about what I was supposed to even do with my life now. How will this ever work? I miss our baby even if I had never met it.

Riley's POV

I was beginning to get sick of crying all the time. I knew that I had to get over it but it's so much harder than it sounds. Every time I think of that baby I imagine its eyes reflecting Andy's. I imagine it grabbing onto my finger and holding on for dear life. I imagine me holding it and cradling it until it falls asleep. I could feel fresh tears beginning to fall but I quickly wiped them away before I got downstairs.

When I got into the kitchen, I could see Jake taking the pizza out of the oven. I was rather surprised at how well it turned out. Smiling, I walked over to him and stared at it in the same way he was.

"What do you think?" He asked. It looked like it would taste nice and the shape was relatively normal.

"It's good. Why did you make a pizza?" I asked. He shrugged and then sighed.

"I was hungry" He answered. I suppressed the urge to laugh at the fact that he made a homemade pizza instead of cooking one of the frozen ones. He ripped off a piece and placed it in his mouth slowly as though he was checking if it was poisonous. Grinning, I watched intently and after a while he smiled in satisfaction. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the television and started watching random things that I wasn't really concentrating on. I felt Jake sit down next to me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes again as I saw him make the pizza go in front of my face in an effort to show off. I sighed and pushed it away from me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Andy and I had to book another baby scan today" I explained. Jake instantly out the pizza down and put his arm round me in an effort to comfort me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shrugged but still nodded as I felt tears sting my eyes again but I refused to cry this time. No more would I let this pull me down.

"I'm going to have to be" I sighed as I hugged Jake before turning the television off. He sent me a sympathetic look as I stood up and headed for the band practice room. As soon as I saw my piano I knew exactly what I needed to do. Sitting down in front of it, I cracked my fingers as I thought about what to play. I barely even had to think as my fingers danced across the keys, playing 'To Zanarkand.'

When I finished up I felt as though a weight had been taken off me. I could barely even describe how it made me feel. It was like a light just got switched on inside me and all that mattered in the world was me and the piano in front of me. Grinning, I headed back upstairs and into the bedroom where Andy was still lying down. I lay next to him and closed my eyes and I could only imagine the grin that would have planted itself on his face.

Andy's POV

"You cold, Riley?" I asked. She shrugged but before she even had chance to take a breath to answer, my arm draped over her and my warmth radiated to her. She smiled in delight and her breathing steadied. I could tell that she had already fallen asleep. I felt like joining her but something about the way she was lying made me want to sit up and watch her. Not in a creepy way. I wanted to take notice of the way her hair flicks at the bottom and how her teeth bite into her lip slightly. I sat up and ran my hand through her glossy hair for what felt like hours when in reality, it was only a few moments. Her hand gathered up the material of my shirt and balled it up into her fist. It looked as though she was having a nightmare but I didn't dare move in case she woke up. Her eyes flickered and I was instantly put on edge.

"Is the baby ok?" She mumbled under her breath. I leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"The baby is fine" I informed and she seemed to settle slightly after that. I let my head fall back slightly as I placed my earphones in and played 'Eyes Set To Kill' quietly. When it started to get dark, I looked at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. Tiredness started to overcome me so I turned off my Ipod and placed it on the cabinet next to me. Riley was still in the same position she was when she had my shirt in her fist. I shimmied down the bed slightly and wrapped the duvet over me and Riley. Her hand loosened up on my shirt and then she moved her arm so it draped over me. I let my cheek rest on her head as I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt as though I was never going to managed sleep as all I could think about was my baby. It was so hard to imagine that my baby was mere inches from me and yet I cannot hold it. All I could think of was genders and names bounced around in my head. Everything seemed too giddy at the minute so I took a moment to ground myself. I couldn't be like this for the next eight months of life would just drag by. I closed my eyes once again and leaned back. Gladly, I let myself calm down considerably so I was able to fall asleep with Riley by my side.

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review! I would also like to say that I had picked the gender and the name for the baby but you'll have to wait and see ;) I want to thank ****BVBxMCRxA7XxTH foREVer for helping me decide on a few things!**


	33. Chapter 33

Pulling Me Through

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review! On 22****nd**** July 2011 I will not be able to post anymore chapters for two weeks as I am on holiday. If I was allowed to take my laptop then I would but I'm taking a notebook so when I come back, I'll have a lot of new material for you!**

Chapter Thirty-Three

_One month later_

Riley's POV

Over the past month, I had been great. I had forgotten all about the scan and I managed to get Andy to stop treating me as though I was critically ill. I was two months pregnant now but still not showing, for which I was grateful. I dread the day that people would be able to guess that I was pregnant. The people at school didn't know and I wanted to go as long as possible without them finding out.

When I woke up that morning, I suddenly started feeling nervous again as I knew that it was the day of the baby scan. Today would be the day that I had been terrified of ever since the first one. This was the day that could, potentially ruin my life. I was terrified of losing another baby and I knew that Andy was too. Jake would be going with us today since he pretty much insisted that he had to be there to give me support and, this time, I didn't stop him. I needed him there.

I headed into the shower so that I could make myself respectable. It reminded me so much of what happened last time. I had been focusing on looking normal so hard that I hadn't even thought of the possibility of losing our baby. Well, not this time. This time, I'll be myself and I'll completely focus on being a good parent. What difference will a band tee make to your maternal nature? If anyone says it does then they're talking bullshit.

I stepped into the shower and turned it on. I welcome the jets of hot water as the droplets rolled off my body and into the drain below me. I washed myself thoroughly before stepping outside and picking up a pair of jeans and a band tee. I said I would be myself and I plan to stick by what I said. Leaving the bathroom, I smiled as Andy walked in and, judging by what he was wearing, he was doing the same as me. He wore black skinny jeans and a clack escape the fate tee. He grinned and took my hand as he pulled me over to the dresser and pulled out my eye liner. I was just about to take it from him and do it myself when he snatched it back out of my hands and it applied it for me. When I looked in the mirror, I had heavy black rings around my eyes. If people who didn't know me saw me, they would automatically stereotype me as a Goth but I was past caring about bigoted stereotypes.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I took a deep breath but I still managed to nod. My hands were shaking as I followed Andy downstairs to see Jake waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on, guys" He urged as he opened the door. I grinned at him but followed him out and sat at the front of the car while Andy drove and Jake sat behind me. I felt sick from worry but I knew that I just had to stay calm. Before I had a chance to think about it anymore, we had arrived at the clinic.

Andy's POV

Shaking, I stepped into the clinic with Riley and Jake by my side. I was convinced that it was impossible for me to even describe the fear that's plaguing me. We walked over to the same desk and the same woman checked us in as last time.

"We're under the name Pitts" I sighed. She looked up and she instantly recognised us. Her expression was no longer one of disgust, but sympathy instead.

"Please, take a seat" She mumbled as she pointed at the seat that was opposite the desk. We all sat down and stayed in absolute silence. The seconds seemed to tick by like hours and I suddenly started feeling ill.

"Just relax" Jake said to me. I simply nodded and tried to focus on anything that wasn't the baby. My mind refused to think of anything else and I was forced to think of Riley being devastated by the loss of another child. Just when I thought tension was going to get too much to bear, the door opened and Doctor Maxwell stepped out.

"Riley Pitts?" She called. Riley shot up along with Jake and I and headed into the room. "Let's hope that this visit will be better than the first" She said when the door was shut.

"Tell me about it" Riley sighed as she lay down and the same thing happened. After about two minutes of Doctor Maxwell rubbing Riley's stomach, I snapped.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, desperately.

"Just give me two seconds" Doctor Maxwell sighed. I was sure that she was going to say that we had lost the baby so I started to ready myself for the bad news that would surely come.

"There's your baby" She laughed. I looked up to see a baby on the screen. My baby. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as Jake cheered in my ear.

"You're having a baby" He laughed. I took Riley's hand in my own as she grinned at me and began to cry but even I could tell that they were happy tears.

"Do you want to know the gender?" She asked. Riley looked up at me and I could tell that she was longing to know if we were having a little girl or a little boy.

"Yes please" I sighed. Doctor Maxwell grinned at us as she took another look at the screen. She turned back to face us and smiled, yet again.

"You're having a baby girl" She laughed. I wrapped my arms around Riley as I heard Jake cheer again. I'm going to have a daughter. I can hardly believe it.

"I'm going to have a niece" Jake whispered.

Jake's POV

To see Riley lying on that bed, tears streaming down her face in happiness, made my day. I could just imagine Riley walking back into the house with a baby in her arms. I couldn't wait to meet my niece!

"We should get back home" I sighed, trying to hide the grin that was marked on my face. Riley looked up at me and smiled back at me as she slid of the bed and started to head out of the room.

"I'm going to have a baby" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around me. A few people gave us funny looks but the other pregnant women nodded and smiled since they knew what she was going through.

"I still can't get over the fact that I'm going to be an uncle" I laughed as I twirled her round. She shouted slightly before I put her back on the floor and we started to leave the clinic.

"Congratulations" The receptionist called. Riley waved at her as we left the clinic and headed to where the car was parked. I got in the driver's seat this time and Andy sat in my old seat. I drove us back home and for the whole time I was grinning like an idiot.

When I pulled onto the drive, I could see another car parked up and I recognised it as Jinxx's. Seeing that he wasn't around I parked up and we all got out and headed inside. The door wasn't locked and we entered Jinxx, Sammi, CC, Ashley and Sandra was sitting in the living room.

"You need to start locking your door" Ashley joked. I rolled my eyes but sat down next to him.

"How did the scan go?" Sammi asked. Riley practically skipped over to where Sammi was sitting so she could tell her the good news.

"We've got a baby girl" Riley practically squealed. Sammi's mouth dropped as she wrapped her arms around Riley and Jinxx cheered. I watched as CC and Ashley patted Andy's back as though he had just scored them a goal in football.

"In seven months you'll be an uncle" Sandra laughed as she nudged me. A grin broke out in my face as I thought about me holding a little baby girl; the baby that my best friend and sister created together. It's so surreal, I can barely believe it. Sandra smiled at me and I suddenly realised that we were all like a big family. A small tear slid down my cheek at the realisation of that and Sandra pulled me into her arms.

"Jake, why are you crying?" Riley asked me. I pulled away from Sandra for a moment so I could answer her question that caused everyone to realise that I was in tears.

"We're all like a family" I answered.

Riley's POV

As soon as Jake said that we were all like a family, it set me off in tears as well. He chuckled lightly as he pulled me into a side arm hug. He kissed the top of my head and I suddenly felt as though I was finally part of a real family. I love my dad but he's never been able to give me everything I need. He's not really a responsible father but I love him all the same. That reminded me; I had to tell him about this baby. I'm sure he'd want to be a part of her life. It felt slightly weird to feel such love for someone that I didn't even really know. She was part of me though and I couldn't wait to meet her.

A buzz of chatter filled the room as everyone split up into little groups and had their own conversations but the topic was the same; my unborn daughter. I split off into a group with Jinxx and Sandra.

"I still can't believe you're going to have a little girl wreaking havoc around the place in seven months" Sandra laughed.

"Hey, what makes you think she'll wreak havoc?" I asked. Jinxx looked at me as though I was completely clueless.

"Sweetie, if she takes after Andy, she will wreak havoc" He said, using the nickname he gave me when I was just thirteen. I chuckled lightly as I thought about a little girl with bright blue eyes running around our house. I couldn't wait!

"I suppose you're right. How are you and Sammi doing?" I asked, trying to get the topic off of me for just a little while.

"Things are going pretty good but nothing exciting like you" Jinxx laughed. I chuckled again as I took a sip of my water. Just as I was about to say something again, I felt a pair of hands snake round my waist. I turned to see Andy smiling at me.

"Hey, Andy" I greeted. He kissed his greeting and before I knew it, he and Jinxx had launched into a conversation. I turned to go talk to somebody else and saw Ashley and Sammi. I wandered over to them and they welcome me with a bright smile.

"How you feeling?" Sammi asked me.

"Incredibly tired" I yawned. She grinned but before I could even blink, her eyes turned serious.

"That's bad for the baby. Get to sleep now" Sammi said as she took my head and started to lead me upstairs. I followed her happily and as soon as I saw my bed, I dropped Sammi's hand and headed straight for it. Lying down, I said my goodnight to Sammi as she closed the door and turned off the light. I didn't even have a chance to process any of my day as I fell asleep far too quickly.

**They needed some really good news, don't you think? I hope everyone enjoys and please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Pulling Me Through

**Well, I managed to get another update done before my holiday. I hope you like it and please review!**

Chapter Thirty-Four

_One month later_

Riley's POV

The past month had been one of the most enjoyable months of my life. I finally felt as though I could relax about the baby but everyday seemed to be a struggle. I always worried about the baby's safety but I knew I couldn't let it rule everything. Too much stress could harm the baby as well.

I was three months gone now and I was finally beginning to show. It was only a small bump but all I could see was pride in it. Nobody at school had realised which, I suppose is good. Andy had been even more caring than ever and he constantly seemed to be staring at my stomach. I could tell that he would be a great dad.

When I woke up, I felt ill so I hurried over to the bathroom and sat down near the toilet. It was only five in the morning so I tried my best to stay quiet but Andy was a light sleeper. He appeared in the doorway and when he saw what was happening, he came and sat next to me. His hand took mine as he laced his fingers in mine.

"I hate being pregnant" I groaned. I could feel him chuckle beside me as he wrapped an arm around me.

"How worth it will it be when we hold our baby for the first time?" He sighed.

"It'll be very worth it" I mumbled as I stood up and walked back to the bed, not feeling as ill as I did. Andy followed and sat on the bed next to me but this time he pulled me onto his chest and held onto me tightly.

"I don't like seeing you like this" He whispered into my ear. I cuddled up close to him as I closed my eyes and tried to block out the feeling of wanting to vomit.

"I don't like it either" I chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I heard the floorboards creak and Jake stepped into the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I just thought I was going to be sick" I laughed. He grinned lightly before leaving us alone again. It may have only been a short stay but it was nice of him to check on everything.

"Maybe we should just sit up for a while" Andy suggested. I may be tired but I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I wanted to spend as much time with Andy as possible before the baby comes. I didn't resent the baby but I knew that it would be difficult for Andy and I to spend time together after she was born.

Snuggling up to Andy, I sighed in absolute pleasure. It was difficult to explain but if I was to try then I would end up saying that just being with Andy was one of the best things I've ever experienced. Whenever I'm with Andy, I feel safe, I feel as though I can never get hurt.

Andy's POV

I pulled her closer to me and held on as tightly as I could. I hated seeing her ill and the thought of her just feeling uncomfortable sent shivers down my spine.

"I can't wait for this baby to be out of me" Riley sighed just as I thought I was about to fall asleep.

"So you can meet her?" I asked.

"No, so I can stop feeling ill" She laughed. A smile rose to my face as I gently chuckled.

We lay there for what felt like hours until the sun started rising and the house started getting livelier. At about seven in the morning someone started banging on the door. I hurried downstairs and opened it slowly to reveal Jinxx. He smiled at me and pushed his way inside before I even had a chance to open the door fully. That was the charm of Jinxx.

"How's Riley?" He asked. He had probably been the one who had been most worried about Riley, aside from me and Jake. I guessed it was because he had known Riley for almost as long as Jake had.

"She woke up early, feeling sick" I explained. Jinxx sighed and started to make his way upstairs. I knew where he was heading before he even reached the top of the staircase. His feet moved in the direction of the room that Riley and I shared.

"Hi, Jinxx" Riley greeted when Jinxx walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled up warmly and started to shrug off the quilt cover so she could start getting ready when Jinxx grabbed her wrist.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked as though he needed assurance from her too. She grinned at his worry over her but nodded anyway as she wandered over to the wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room. She opened the doors and let her eyes fly over her choices. She pulled out a black tee and a pair of jeans before disappearing into the bathroom to get changed.

Jinxx reached for the guitar that stood next to the bed and gently began to strum on it. He played randomly but soon began to figure something out. Both of us knew that it sounded good and I automatically started to piece lyrics together in my head. It was an innate response for me to do this. It was a blessing.

"The writing's on the wall, your crimson touch is going nowhere" I sang softly. Jinxx broke out into a grin as he carried on playing.

"I'll hang on every word you said" Jinxx sang as I hurried to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper, writing down the lyrics that Jinxx and I had just come up with. From what we had gotten so far, it sounded like it could be great. Just as I was about to come up with another line, the door to the bathroom opened and Riley came out. As soon as she saw what we were doing she rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"I guess I'll get Sammi to come over" She laughed as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Riley's POV

Before I called Sammi, I headed over to Jake's room and cracked the door open. He was fully dressed and checking his email.

"Jinxx and Andy seem to be writing a new song. You should help" I sighed. He shut the laptop screen and headed out the room as I pulled my phone out. I scrolled down to Sammi's number and pressed the call button. She answered almost immediately.

"Hey, Riley" She greeted in a cheerful voice.

"Hi, can you come over? Andy, Jinxx and Jake are writing a new song and I'm bored as hell" I sighed. I could hear her chuckle on the other end of the phone and I rolled my eyes. She obviously didn't know how annoying it got when they were writing.

"I'm already on my way" She said and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and headed downstairs. I was just about to turn the television on when I heard a car park up. I looked out the window to see Sammi walking up the garden path. Smiling, I hurried to the door and opened it for an awaiting Sammi. She grinned at me when she saw me and wrapped her arms around me for a brief moment and then pulled back. I couldn't help but notice Sammi's eyes travel down to my stomach. I rolled my eyes but took her hand and dragged her to the sofa.

"I'm sick of being pregnant" I moaned. Sammi chuckled but rubbed my palm in a reassuring manner.

"So, what's got you sick of it this time?" She asked. I rolled my eyes again as I thought about how that was beginning to become a habit.

"Just feeling ill" I explained with a shrug as though I thought it was just a little thing. Sammi grinned as she turned the television on but when she heard the guitar from upstairs, her attention was brought to that.

"Let's listen" She said as she took my hand and dragged me upstairs. We entered the room and sat down, not one of the guys acknowledging our presence.

"I would die for you" Andy sang. My head cocked to the side as I listened to him sing. The song sounded beautiful yet, some people would end up head banging to it.

"Andy" I called but he was too absorbed in writing and coming up with new lyrics. "Andy" I tried again but no such luck came. "Andy" I shouted this one but he still carried on singing. It was time to pull out the big guns on this one and I knew exactly how to do it.

Andy's POV

"I THINK THE BABY'S COMING" Riley screamed. She was only three months pregnant. How could this be happening? Throwing the paper with all the lyrics on down, I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"We'll take you to the hospital" I soothed but she just laughed.

"I was trying to get your attention" Riley explained.

"And you thought that that was the best way to go about it?" I asked. She nodded and grinned as Jake and Jinxx let out a breath that they had been holding.

"So, the baby definitely isn't coming?" I asked, needing reassurance.

"No the baby is not coming" Riley laughed.

"Why were you trying to get my attention?" I asked. I knew that now I would be giving her all the attention in the world.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think that song is beautiful" She explained. I sighed as I pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head. Her lips soon found mine as we embraced each other tightly. I could see Jake, Jinxx and Sammi slowly back out of the room as though a bomb was about to go off at any moment.

"Can we just go to bed?" Riley asked. To any other person that could have sounded sexual and it did to me at first until I remembered that she woke up early, feeling sick. I nodded as I took her hand and we lay down in the bed. I wrapped the quilt cover around her tightly as I pulled her onto my chest. "What was that song called?"

"Die for you. I wrote it for you" I sighed. I could feel her smile into my chest as she wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm scared about the baby" She whispered. I knew something was slightly off about her but I didn't know what until that moment.

"Why are you scared?" I asked as I tightened my arms around her, determined to keep fears away.

"I'm just scared about being a parent" She sighed. I shook my head at how ridiculous she was.

"You could never be a bad parent" I reassured. She looked as though she was too tired to even argue as she simply snuggled in slightly closer and shut her eyes. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Andy" She whispered. I felt a pair of lips touch my chest as she kissed me goodnight, too tired to even try and reach my lips. I chuckled slightly and closed my eyes, soon falling into sleep with Riley by my side.

**Well, I think this chapter's shorter than the rest. Remember, no updates for about two weeks now. I wish I could update though ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

Pulling Me Through

**Finally, I'm back! Updates should be as frequent as they were before I went on holiday. I didn't get as much new material as I wanted to but it was a little hard to concentrate. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter Thirty-Five

Riley's POV

Well, being four months pregnant wasn't really different to being three months pregnant, except for the obvious. I was obviously bigger and people at school had finally started realising. I hadn't expected it to be this bad but how are people supposed to react when the 'emo' girl manages to get pregnant at eighteen with the 'emo' guy? Jake had been getting laughed at too which didn't make any sense. He played no part in me getting pregnant. If he did it would be... really disgusting. My dad had also been coming over a lot more to make sure everything was okay with me and the baby. He and Jake had also been getting on which was a huge weight taken off of my shoulders. Andy had also finished the song 'Die For You.'

I was woken up by someone singing. I didn't want it to stop so I kept my eyes clamped shut. The lyrics to the song sounded so familiar but it took me a while to realise what song it was.

_The writings on the wall,_

_Your crimson touch is going nowhere,_

_I'll hang on every word you said,_

_And sink my teeth into this nightmare,_

I finally realised that it was 'Die For You' and that the band were having band practice. Smiling, I slipped off the bed and headed downstairs. When my feet hit the bottom step, the music seemed to get considerably louder, but this time it wasn't coming from the basement. They were playing in the living room which was something I had never seen since I had first arrived. Ruffling my hair, I stepped into the living room and took a seat on the sofa which was placed in front of where Andy was singing, as though singing to an imaginary audience. When his eyes settled on mine, he smiled widely and I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks which was something I only done when I was in an incredibly cheesy mood. The song soon finished and the instruments were abandoned as they all focused their attention on something that was new in the morning. That something was me.

"We need to think of names" Andy sighed before he had even sat down next to me. Rolling my eyes, I racked my brain as I tried to think of names. The names I had picked when I was fourteen just didn't seem suitable anymore.

"Why don't you think of names and then I'll tell you if I like them" I suggested, giving up as I watched his face change into one of complete thought. It soon changed to one of confusion as no names were brought to his attention.

"Um, Jill?" As soon as he said that I knew he was stumped. He would never recommend Jill unless he had no idea what to call her.

"I'm thinking a definite no" I laughed as he sighed in frustration at not being able to think of a simple girl name. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Andy shrugged as though it was no big deal, but even I knew that he thought it was. He wrapped an arm around me as I let my head rest on his shoulder. Being pregnant was a very tiring and the further along it got, the harder it became. I was convinced it was impossible to get used to pregnancy.

"In another five months, we'll be parents" Andy commented. I could feel a smile rising to my face, but it quickly got wiped off when CC spoke up.

"That baby is not what the world revolves around" He shouted. At first, I was taken aback, but soon anger took over. Andy person in their right mind would get excited over having a baby. I was just about to open my mouth to voice my thoughts when he got up and left the living room. Instead of leaving the house, he headed to the basement and all fell silent. How could such a nice morning turn out like that? The anger seemed to wash away from me as guilt took its place. I had been the one to make CC feel so angry and upset.

I stood up and headed straight for the basement, not stopping when Andy tried to grab my hand. Walking down the steps, I entered the basement. CC was sitting at the piano, tapping any random keys. He looked like he was fed up about something and I knew that it was my fault. I took a seat on the other side of the piano stool but it made no difference at all. I was beginning to think that he was starting to hate me.

"CC, what's wrong?" I asked as I placed my hand on his shoulder. His fingers stopped drumming on the piano and when he looked up; I thought I saw a tear threatening to fall.

"I'm not blaming you for anything" CC sighed, avoiding the question. At least it made me relax a little. I would be a liar if I said that didn't make me feel better about the situation.

"That wasn't what I was asking you" I said, stating the obvious so CC didn't get 'confused' this time. "Why did you bitch me out in there?"

CC looked over at me, sighing before he said "I feel as though everyone's gotten so obsessed about this baby thing that the band isn't full steam ahead anymore."

"So, are you blaming the baby for this?" I asked, my hands going for my tummy. I didn't mean to make him feel like crap, but that's how he took it.

"No! I wouldn't blame a baby for the bands problems" CC defended. "I just think that we need to focus on more than just one thing at the minute."

I did agree with him on that one. I did want the band to make it big, but that would never happen if all Andy and Jake were thinking about was the baby.

"If you feel like this then you have to talk to the guys" I informed, but he shook his head in an adamant manner.

"They'll hate me for dissing on the baby" CC half-heartedly laughed, gesturing to my stomach. I knew that he was trying to make a joke to mask the hurt he was feeling inside.

"They'll be angrier if they think you just acted like that for the hell of it" I informed. I could tell that I had struck a chord when he simply looked down and started to hit random keys on the piano. We stared at nothing for what felt like hours, the air around us thick with tension. CC finally broke the silence when he stood up and took my hand, leading me out of the basement.

Andy's POV

We all sat, anxiously on the sofa. What could have made CC so angry and upset?

Our heads snapped up when we heard a noise behind the sofa. Seeing CC and Riley return, we smiled brightly, but it was obvious that it was forced.

"CC, tell us what's wrong" Jinxx sighed as CC took a seat opposite us, ready to explain everything.

"I'm so happy for you guys with the baby and everything, but nobody's doing anything for the band anymore" CC rambled. It all went silent again as everyone thought about what he had said. Surprisingly, I found what he said completely reasonable. In the midst of enjoying the thought of caring for a baby, we had completely forgotten about the band.

"We're going to focus on the band again as well as the baby" I reasoned. A grin broke out on CC's face as he embraced me in a typical man hug. 

"I wasn't trying to make anyone upset" CC sighed. I gave him a confused look, but all became clear when he gestured to where Riley was sitting. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I hurried to her side, but she waved away my concern quick enough.

"I hate hormones" She replied as I laughed loudly and pulled her closer to me. I hated seeing her upset even if it was just because she was pregnant.

"Are we all good now?" CC asked. I let my attention turn to him for a moment but my arm stayed around Riley.

"We've always been good with each other" I grinned, his face changing to one of calm when he heard me say that. He took a seat opposite me but still stayed silent just in case I was still mad at him.

"I think we should try and make a music video" CC voiced. He looked as though he was only suggesting that because he knew it would never happen, but I couldn't help piece a music video together.

"What song?" I asked. CC's mouth went wide at the mere prospect of us making a music video.

"Knives and Pens was the first song we ever wrote" Jinxx suggested. It made sense since it was the first real thing that made us a band. I nodded at the idea as I thought about the lyrics. Suddenly, I had the perfect idea for a music video.

Riley's POV

Andy jumped from his seat and hurried over to the table, the band and me following suit. When we were all sitting around Andy, we stared as we waited for him to tell us what his plan was.

"We need a kid who's going to act like he has a crap life for being 'emo' and being different to everyone else" Andy informed. I knew how personal this was to him as it was about what his life was as a kid but I was the one who could see a problem in this plan of his.

"We haven't got a camera man or a kid and the only set we have is this house" I explained. I expected him to realise how far-fetched this was, but the grin stayed on his face.

"I have a next door neighbour who's thirteen and we can get into school on a Saturday too and Sammi's good with a camera" He defended. I had to admit, everything he said there made perfect sense.

"I suppose I'll text Sammi" I sighed, pulling my phone out. Typing as quickly as possible, I thought about how the final video would come out. I was soon done and sent it to her.

_Can you come over with a video camera?_

_-Riley_

I put my phone back in my pocket as I waited for a reply that could make Black Veil Brides. Jake bustled past me as he hurried to get instruments into his car and Ashley was making sure that I didn't try to help anyone.

After about ten minutes, Sammi arrived with a camera in her hand. She looked like she was excited to start filming.

"Why did you need me to be a camera woman for the day?" She asked me as she sat down next to me since Jinxx stopped her from helping as well.

"They're going to be making the first Black Veil Brides music video" I informed. A grin broke out on her face when she realised her camera skills would prove to be very useful.

"Riley, can you ask the kid next door if he wants to be in the music video?" Andy asked. Sighing, I pushed myself off the sofa and nodded. Sammi followed suit as we hurried to the next door neighbour's home. A small kid lived there who looked up to Andy so it seemed he would definitely want to be in the first Black Veil Brides music video.

Knocking on the door, I waited for someone to answer. It didn't take long for Mrs Price to open the door. She had taken a sudden liking to me ever since I got pregnant so when she saw me a smile rose to her face. I smiled back as she wrapped her arms around me in a brief embrace.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, her eyes flickering down to my belly. She had always been the one to help me with any pregnancy problems.

"We're making a Black Veil Brides music video and we were wondering if Cameron wanted to be in it" I explained just as Cameron appeared at the doorway with a smile planted on his face when he saw me.

"If he wants to then it's fine with me" Mrs Price answered as Cameron flashed us a confused look, knowing that we were talking about him just not knowing why he was the topic of conversation.

"Cameron, do you want to be in the Black Veil Brides music video?" I asked. His eyes went wide as he nodded uncontrollably.

"Where will he have to go?" Mrs Price asked. Of course she would want to know. Who in their right mind would led their kid go with people who you don't really know that well?

"We're just going to the high school and then we'll bring him back here" I answered as Sammi nodded to re-enforce the idea that it was all safe.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" She sighed as Cameron stepped off the doorstep. "Dinner's at seven" She shut the door. We headed back to our house but with Cameron by our side this time. Opening the door, I gasped out as I was almost hit in the face with instruments. The hallway had everything you would need for a music video. The instruments stood in the hallway and a laptop which I recognised as Andy's. A camera stood there too which I knew belonged to Sammi, but there was one thing I didn't understand. Pieces of paper lay on top of Andy's laptop and when I got close enough to read them I found some pretty nasty insults. Decorated in fancy colours and writing, I read the words 'fag,' 'emo' and 'go kill yourself.' I knew that Andy had the plan of what the music video was going to be like, but I didn't think it would be this drastic. But, who was I to question it?

Just then, Andy came into the hallway, picking up the two guitars on his way. He smiled at me when he saw Cameron.

"Hey Cameron" He greeted. Cameron looked up at Andy with complete awe marked on his face.

"Hi Andy, Hey Sammi" Cameron greeted back as Andy brushed past him to get the two guitars in his hands in the car. Everything moved pretty quickly and before I knew it, I was sitting in the car next to Sammi. Andy drove as smoothly as possible to avoid damaging any of the instruments that we somehow managed to fit in the back of the car. The drive was pretty much silent except for Cameron, who was talking about how amazing it should be to be in a music video.

We arrived at the school and spilled out the car. Sammi and I led Cameron into the school while the band set their instruments up. Andy soon wandered over to us. He looked Cameron up and down and I suddenly felt bad for the young boy. It looked like Andy was scrutinizing him.

"You've got long hair so we can make it bigger and we can put some eyeliner on you and get you a black tee shirt" Andy mumbled to himself.

"We'll do his hair and makeup and find him a black tee shirt" Sammi sighed as she took my hand and gestured for Cameron to follow us. He done exactly as Sammi said as Andy headed back to where the band stood.

Andy's POV

I hurried over to where the band was setting their instruments up in the gym.

"I was that Cameron should go to his locker and see the nasty notes and stuff. He should go home and should be writing in some notebook and just stuff like that but Sammi's better at deciding things like that" I explained. Looking around, I suddenly felt self conscious as all their faces were blank. I couldn't help but think that they hated the idea.

"I like it. You should go find Sammi and explain it to her" Jake finally said. I could feel a smile break out on my face, but I refused to let them see it. I didn't stick around. I ran to where Sammi, Riley and Cameron would probably be.

I walked through corridors and looked in every classroom I went past. Finally, I found them in my English class. Cameron's hair was a lot like mine used to be when I was thirteen and his eyes were coated in a thin line of eyeliner. He almost didn't look like the Cameron that I had grown used to being my next door neighbour, but when he turned and smiled at me, he was back to the Cameron I knew.

Hurrying over to Sammi, I explained the concept of the video. I couldn't help but get the feeling that she hated it.

A grin rising to her face she said "That's a great idea. I'll go put the signs on a locker" She took the pieces of paper from my hand and left the English classroom. Riley gave me a small smile as she handed Cameron a black tee shirt. He pulled it on over the tee shirt he was already wearing.

"I'll be in the gym" I sighed as I left her to help Cameron get ready. Making a music video was a lot more difficult than I thought.

Riley's POV

After Sammi had put the signs on the locker she came back to get me and Cameron. We both followed happily. We soon reached the locker that had the cruel pieces of paper taped it to it. Sammi looked over at me and Cameron with a wide smile as she gestured for Cameron to get closer to her.

"What you need to do is walk up this hallway and over to this locker" She said, jabbing the locker with her finger causing the locker to make a tinny banging sound. "Look at the bits of paper and tear them down, throwing them to the floor." 

"It sounds easy enough" he sighed, hurrying up to the top of the hallway. Sammi took her space behind the camera and gave them the thumbs up. He walked down the hallways with a look of complete anger marked on his face. He stopped at the locker and grabbed the pieces of paper. He ripped them down and sent them hurtling to the floor before Sammi stopped recording.

"That was perfect Cameron" She cheered as she smiled brightly.

The rest of the day was a blur and I could barely keep my eyes open for the duration. It had been a long day and I was ready to curl up in my bed and sleep forever.

When it reached seven at night, Sammi finally announced that it was a wrap. People were embraced as it hit home that the first Black Veil Brides music video had been made. I let Andy steer me back to the car. When everyone managed to clamber in, we drove home in silence.

When we arrived home, I took Cameron back to his home. Thankfully, I managed to avoid talking to Mrs Price. Heading back home, I stepped over the doorstep and made my way upstairs. Vaguely, aware of Andy's footsteps behind me. He followed me to the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel myself drifting off when I thought of something that made my whole day seem ever more worth while.

"Savannah is what we should call her" I sighed. It took Andy a while to respond but he finally did.

"Savannah is an amazing name" He agreed but I didn't get a chance to say anything else as I feel into a sleep too quickly.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

Pulling Me Through

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review!**

Chapter Thirty-Six

_One month later_

Riley's POV

The past month had been one of the best months of my life. We uploaded the Black Veil Brides music video on YouTube and check it every single day. The last time I checked it had reached 200,000 views with mostly positive feedback. I was really beginning to think that this could be the thing that's going to get Black Veil Brides signed. Pregnancy was getting worse though. I can't wait for the next four months to be over. Even turning over in bed proved to be a difficult task.

When I woke up that morning, I was in the arms of Andy. I turned slightly so I could see his face and I thought I was going to explode with happiness. His hand was resting on my stomach and he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. It was like he had been bonding with the baby whilst I had been fast asleep. I was perfectly content with lying here, watching Andy smile, but then I realised how weird it would look if he woke up.

I shrugged out of his arms carefully so I didn't wake him up and tiptoed to the bathroom, grabbing any clothes that I thought would fit me as I went past. I quickly changed into a pair of loose jeans and a baggy 'Avenged Sevenfold' tee. Why did being pregnant make me look like a tramp? I slammed my hand on the counter in anger at not being able to wear tight jeans. The smallest thing never failed to make me angry at the minute. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to see that it was Andy who was giving me the hug from behind.

"What's made you so angry?" He whispered into my ear, sending shills down my spine. My head fell back ever so slightly so it was resting on his chest. His finger traced lines up and down my arm as he gently kissed my cheek. I felt all feelings of any anger drain away.

"Look at the state of me" I mumbled as I looked down at myself. I felt like I looked disgusting. I don't even know why Andy was hugging me. Who would want to hug this lump of baggage?

"You're beautiful" He argued. I suppressed the urge to laugh and the urge to cry. How could he lie like that?

"I'm horrendous. Beautiful is no longer a word to describe someone like me" I complained. Yes, I couldn't wait to hold the baby, but I never knew that being pregnant would make me this miserable.

"The kind of person that you are is the girl who has the glow of a mother-to-be and that is the most beautiful thing any girl can harbour" Andy whispered again. His words made me feel better. People would understand that I was pregnant and I would be the girl who's cheerful over the fact that she's about to have a newborn baby in her arms.

"I love you" I sighed as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was grinning. His hand found my chin as he guided it upwards so I was forced to look into his eyes. He leaned down ever so slightly as I stood up as tall as I could possibly be. He pressed his lips to mine, all feelings over self consciousness forgotten. I could help but grin as let his hands entangle in my hair. I pulled away from him and smile widely.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked, his fingers lacing together with mine. I thought for what felt like hours when I finally figured out the perfect place to go to.

"Do you remember the back we went to when I was pregnant the first time?" I asked, trying hard not to sound miserable when I said 'pregnant the first time.'

"Yeah, I remember that beach" He said. "I'll just get ready and we can go down."

"Don't take too long" I sighed as I pecked his cheek lightly. He nodded as he gently pushed me out of the bathroom. I glared playfully as he shut the door, a click telling me that he had locked it. Sighing, I walked over to where my shoes lay and picked them up. I took my seat at the edge of the bed as I pushed my feet into them. Putting on a pair of shoes seemed to get harder every day.

I sat in silence as I waited for Andy to come out of the bathroom. He was normally pretty quick at getting dressed on a morning and today was no different. The door clicked again and it opened, revealing a completely ready Andy. His eyes had a thicker line of eye liner than it normally does and his hair was bigger. He wore black jeans, black vest top and a black leather jacket. He really looked like he was pushing the stereotypical 'emo' look.

"You're trying very hard today, aren't you?" I laughed. He sauntered over to me and bent down at the edge of the bed.

"You know you love it" He whispered. I couldn't stop the giggle that just seemed to pop out.

"You know I do" I mumbled as I let my hand rest on each side of his face as I brought his lips closer to mine to kiss him again. Every time I tried to pull him closer he pulled away, teasingly. I finally let go and grinned at him as he took my hand and pulled me up off the bed, grabbing my waist to make sure I didn't fall.

"Let's go" He sighed as he led me out of the bedroom and downstairs.

Andy's POV

I led her to the passenger seat of the car and pulled open the door for her, being a gentleman. She grinned again as she slid into her seat, the door closing behind her. I hurried over to my side of the car and hopped in, escaping the cold air even though it was August. The rain pattered on the windshield lightly as I put the key in ignition, my lip ring feeling warmer by the minute. In my periphery I could see Riley opening the glove box to retrieve a CD. She placed 'Kiss the sun goodbye' in the CD player and started blasting 'Undead Heart.'

"I didn't know you liked these guys" I commented. She looked over at me as though I was physically mental.

"I love these guys" She retorted. I grinned as I sang along.

"Josie's in love, tonight, with the undead. She sacrificed all she had" I sang, not caring that the window was rolled down and I was getting funny looks off passers-by. I could hear Riley giggling at my stupidity and before long, I couldn't go on from laughing too hard. We sat in silence, the occasional giggle emitting from us. We soon arrived at the beach that, I didn't think, had a name. Riley hopped out of the car so fast that I was half convinced that I had imagined it, but she was standing outside with a grin on her face. I didn't know why, but this beach seemed to mean a lot to her. I fell into stride with her as I took her hand in mine, concern taking over me when I felt how cold she was. I dropped her hand and wrapped an arm around her in an effort to warm her up a bit. She let her hand rest on my chest as we walked down the steps that led to the golden sand that seems to be losing its colour. It looked whiter than it did last time we came here. Riley still looked pleased with it.

"Hey, later on we should go to that fish shop again" Riley sighed. I nodded as I made me grip around her tighter once I felt that she was still cold. Again, the beach was deserted except for Riley and I wandering on the sand, looking out at the sea with pink noses from the sharp wind and, slightly damp hair of the rain that felt like mist. We both had our hoods up and pulled out a pair of gloves. She soon changed the direction of where we were walking and headed for the patch of grass that was at the edge of the sand. It was overgrown and when she sat down, it was a wonder I could ever see her. She patted the spot next to her so I thumped down and wrapped an arm around her, her bump only slightly visible in the baggy hoodie she was wearing that still managed to make her look divine. I lay down and pulled her down with me, moving her head so it rested on my chest. She gathered up my leather jacket in her fist and held on as she shivered. My grip on her tightened, still as I desperately tried to make her comfortable.

"Maybe we should sit in the car for a while" I suggested, but she shook her head adamantly.

"I might be pregnant, but I can still handle cold hair" She laughed as she relaxed slightly, determined to make me see that she was indeed fine. My hand rested on her stomach as I gently let my thumb stroke it, knowing that my little girl was in there. I tried to stop myself, but it was pretty much impossible. It was my daughter and I wanted to see if I could bond with her before she was born.

"You should try and talk to her" Riley whispered. I thought I would look stupid, but it was something that I had thought of multiple times. I just didn't have the courage to do it. I looked up at her with a weird look clearly marked on my face.

"Have you ever tried talking to her?" I asked. It was stupid of me to not want to do it unless Riley had, but I needed reassurance.

"Of course I have. I kind of believe that she can hear and understand me. I like to tell her what's going on in the family" She admitted. I could see her blush, but I just found it cute. Sighing, I moved so I was practically straddling her, my mouth in line with her belly.

"Um, hey Savannah. It's your dad here" I greeted. I felt stupid, but as more words came tumbling out the more normal it seemed. "I can't wait to see your beautiful face when your mum gives birth."

"I can't wait to see your face either" Riley called down. I looked up at her and grinned as I quickly moved so I could press my lips to her cheek briefly. I returned to her stomach and tried to think of what else I could say to her.

"Hey, you're going to love your Uncle Jake. He's the fun guy and I want you to know that you can trust Jinxx with your life. If you ever need boy tips the go to Ashley and CC... well he's just CC" I laughed. "I'd leave boys alone until you were at least eighteen, though."

"Hey, she can show an interest to guys at whatever age she likes" Riley argued with a grin planted on her face. I shook my head playfully, but still stood up, holding my hand out for her to take. Her palms touched mine as I closed my grip on it, her hand feeling warmer than it did just a few moments ago. I pulled her up from where she lay and led her to where the fish shop stood.

Riley's POV

I allowed him to lead me to the fish shop. The last time we sat there we had discussed what we were going to do with the baby. We had said that we would wait until the scan and then decided. Little did we know that the scan would tell us that our baby was dead. I still choked up every time I thought of that time. I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I blinked several times to stop them from falling. I didn't want to ruin this moment with Andy. My feet sunk slightly and I struggled to walk across the sand. Having a bump didn't help co-ordination either. Andy kept one hand on my elbow and the other on my waist, making me walk a little bit in front of him so I didn't fall. I appreciated his concern for me, but it made me feel like a bit of an invalid.

When we arrived at the fish shop, I suddenly started getting hungrier than I thought was possible. My belly rumbled loudly and I blushed as I turned away from Andy.

"Better feed the baby" Andy commented as my blush deepened. It felt nice to know that I was kind of learning how to be a mother just by eating. No. Being a mother is going to be a hell of a lot harder than that.

We stepped into the warmth and brightness of the fish shop. My nose made me feel like I needed a tissue due to the temperature change. I headed over to the seats in the corner of the room and thumped down in the very corner.

"What do you want?" Andy asked me as he followed me over to the table. I pulled a face that definitely read confusion as I studied the illuminated board that took its place above the woman wearing a green apron.

"I'll just get a portion if chips" I sighed as nothing else on the menu took my fancy. They all managed to make me feel sick. Andy nodded once in conformation before striding over to the counter and placing the order. He stood there as he waited for the woman to sort out our food, occasionally turning to smile at me. He returned with two polystyrene cartons with chips mounded high. I took mine off him and began to eat like the robot that I was last time we came here. Andy copied my movements as we sat in complete silence. I was desperate to fill it with anything, but luckily Andy did.

"At least we don't have to discuss whether or not we want to keep the baby" Andy chuckled. I grinned and nodded, but I still felt sad at the fact that the only reason we couldn't discuss that was because our baby died. Andy let his hand rest on mine, sensing that something was bothering me and I knew that he knew exactly what it was.

"We're going to be holding this baby in four months time" I sighed, trying my hardest to lighten the mood. Judging by Andy's bright smile, it worked. He chuckled again and this time I could join in with it not being forced. As I turned around, I could see the woman who served us smiling brightly at me. She knew that I was pregnant and she knew exactly what we were laughing at. Maybe Andy was right about the pregnant glow. I couldn't help hoping that he was right.

"I can't wait" He laughed as he picked up another chip. It was me who copied him this time.

"The hospital is going to end up busy when we have the baby" I sighed. Andy shot me a confused look so I sighed and explained. "Jake, Jinxx, CC, Ashley, Sammi, Sandra and my dad are going to be standing in the corridor. It's going to start looking like an episode of 'friends', but worse.

"Oh, yeah I never thought about that. She's never going to stop being passed around" Andy laughed. I had the image of Sammi holding the baby, cooing and giggling and then passing her to Jinxx. I couldn't wait for them all to see her.

"Can you believe that ten months ago we didn't even know each other?" I asked. I couldn't help finding it weird. Ten months ago, I was still living with my dad and Jake wouldn't shut up about how the new singer was awesome. How was I ever supposed to know that the day I begged to go to band practice was the day I would fall in love with the guy who's the father of my baby.

"Ten months ago, I had just joined Black Veil Brides and was nervous as hell all the time" Andy sighed. My head cocked to one side as I tried to think of what could possibly make Andy nervous.

Coming up with nothing, I asked "Why were you nervous?"

"I'd just started a new school and band and I was surrounded by new people who I knew would hate me" Andy explained. I nodded slowly as I thought about how oblivious I was. It must have been hard to not even have parents to make you feel better and comfortable. When he moved here, he was completely on his own. He knew nobody in this area. I sent a comforting smile to him to make him feel better.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked. He shook his head adamantly.

"This day is supposed to make you happy. How are you going to be happy by going home early?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at the simple fact that he was always putting me first which never failed to make me feel guilty.

"I' happy just be with you. It doesn't matter where we are" I retorted. This time it was him who rolled his eyes.

"So, what made you want to come here again?" He asked. I bit my lips as I tried to think of a suitable answer.

"We both seemed happy last time we came here and no one managed to ruin anything for us" I answered with a smile.

"No one can ever ruin anything for us" He whispered as he pressed his lips to my own for a brief moment.

Andy's POV

When we finished our food I took it over to the bin that lay in the other corner of the room. Yes, the restaurant was very simplistic. I took Riley's hand in my own again as we both smiled at the waitress who served us. Her eyes flickered down to Riley's stomach, a grin rising to my face when Riley blushed and turned away. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist as our feet hit the sand again. Riley continued to guide me in the direction that was simply random. She often enjoyed just wandering and looking at anything that was in her peripheral vision.

"Where are we headed?" I asked her, but she simply shook her head. I knew now that she had no idea where she was even going and she was just walking up and down on the edge of the sea line, the occasional wave catching our shoes.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked. I shook my head, not having a clue where we could possibly go except for the beach that always seemed deserted.

"I'm not bothered about wandering up and down the sand" I answered and she giggled as she changed direction for what seemed like the hundredth time. I reluctantly followed, glad that she was heading in the direction that the car was in. I followed her up to the black Passat. Riley slid in her seat with the same elegance as last time. I got into the driver's seat and put the key in ignition, the car roaring to life. Reversing, I headed back home with Riley yawning all the way. She really did need to rest a lot lately. Oh, how I'm glad it's not the guys who have the babies.

"I just want to go to sleep" Riley complained as she led her head rest on the window that was rapidly steaming up.

"We'll be home soon" I soothed as I turned one of the corners that held a sign claiming that our street was within the next three we would drive through. She mumbled something incoherent as I carried on turning corners, finally arriving at our street. I slowed down as I moved down the street, ready to park at number fifty-three. I parked up as Riley opened her door and headed to the house. I followed her and jammed the key in the door and turned. Another click telling us it was unlocked. Riley walked in first and headed for the living room where she thumped down and sighed.

"I'm going to sleep here" She sighed. I grinned, lowering myself so I could kiss the top of her head which she welcomed. I turned round to see Jake in the kitchen, opening the fridge to get a bottle of water. He turned again and smiled brightly at me, his face turning into one of amusement when he saw Riley asleep on the sofa.

"Doesn't look like she's going to be able to do much until she's had the baby" Jake commented. I nodded knowingly as I walked with him to the island in the middle of the kitchen, closing the door behind me so I didn't wake Riley up. I sat on the stool opposite Jake as he opened the bottle of water taking a swig of it, offering a drink to me when he screwed the top back on. Shaking my head, I sighed loudly.

"Riley is not going to rest for four months even if she knows it's best for everyone" I complained. Jake nodded, rolling his eyes. He loved Riley, but everyone knew that she could be a pain in the ass.

"I wish she'd just listen to people for once in her life" Jake sighed. I nodded, obviously annoyed that I had given up in trying to knock sense into Riley about trying to relax more.

"Surely she should listen to you" I suggested, but my thoughts were crushed when Jake shook his head slowly.

"I would be the last person she would listen to if I was trying to lecture her. She goes on a rant about how I'm not her dad and then doesn't talk to me for ages" Jake explained. I could feel my eyes go wide at what he said.

"Riley ignores you for ages when you try and help her?" I asked, receiving a nod from Jake.

"We might act like we're really close, but when we argue then it's serious" Jake said. I suddenly felt bad for the two. It must have been so difficult when their mum died and their dad turned into a drunk. Riley and Jake must have argued all the time. They would have both felt so alone, but it's not my place to ask or talk about it. Shrugging it off, I managed what I hoped was a comforting smile, but I probably failed. I guess I'll never know.

"I suppose I'll take Riley upstairs and go to sleep myself" I sighed, standing up and leaving the kitchen, not waiting to hear what Jake had to say next. When I walked into the living room, Riley was asleep on the sofa with her eyes clamped tightly shut. I picked her bridal style, careful not to wake her and carried her up the stairs. As soon as we entered the bedroom I placed her on the bed carefully and lay down next to her. She was still asleep, but as soon as I was lying down she managed to pull me closer, her smile that last thing I got to see before I joined the dream world with her.

**Hope you enjoy! I've got a question for the readers of this. When Riley gives birth (I mean like when she's in labour and when they get to see the baby for the first time) who's point of view do you want it to be in. Andy's or Riley's. If you** **could just leave a review and tell me who you think then that would be amazing. Again, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget about the question ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

Pulling Me Through

**Hope you enjoy and please review answering the question that I posted in the last chapter!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

_One Month Later_

Riley's POV

Well, six months pregnant and the baby was completely healthy, and I looked like an even bigger balloon. The pain got terrible some days that I even let Andy do everything while I tried to get comfortable. I wasn't convinced that I got get any bigger, but it looked like I was dead wrong. Each day it felt like I had grown and I probably had.

I was dreading the day before it had even begun. I was going to have to go down to the school to talk to the headmaster about what I was going to do after the baby was born. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go back to school, but it seemed like the right thing to do, but who would look after the baby. 

I slipped out of the bed with more elegance than most days. Nine times out of ten I would struggle to even straighten up. Andy was just starting to wake up as well. Checking the clock, I read eight am. Just enough time to get ready and get down to the school. Andy insisted on coming with me for the simple reason that he didn't want me to drive. After a while of him insisting, I agreed. It seemed to be the only way to get him to be quiet.

I trudged into the bathroom, ready to make myself look as respectful as possible, Andy following to get the eyeliner on. I pulled on any tee that didn't look too scary, settling on a falling in reverse tee. I brushed my hair, straightening it so it wasn't as wild as it seemed to be. Andy placed a fine line of eyeliner around his eyes, careful not to overdo it.

"So, what are you going to do about school?" Andy asked me. I shrugged, acting as though I had no idea. I was going to go back to school a month after the birth, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

"I'm stopping school for a while when I reach eight months" I sighed as I turned off the hair straighteners. Andy said nothing, but nodded softly.

"That last month is going to be the most nerve-racking month" Andy commented, making me feel as scared as I was yesterday when I thought about it. That would be the month where I had to expect anything to happen. It was scary, yet I couldn't wait for it. That would be the month where I had to expect to hold my baby girl.

"So, what do you want to do while we wait?" I asked as Andy and I headed back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"I could think of several things" He whispered in a seductive manner, kissing my cheek softly. I giggled, turning to face him, raising my eyebrows.

"Too bad I'm already pregnant" I laughed as I lay down, closing my eyes. Too quick, I sat up again, knowing that I needed to ask Jake if he was coming to the school with me. Lately, I had been so wrapped up in Andy and the baby that I had forgotten about including Jake. Jake and I look after each other. Just because I have a boyfriend now, doesn't mean I don't need my brother.

"Where are you going" Andy asked, pouting at the fact that I was leaving him for a few moments. I rolled my eyes in a playful way, careful not to ruin things when everything was on a high at the minute.

"I need to ask Jake something" I answered, hopping off the bed and heading to Jake's room. The door was closed with a sign that read 'fuck off' definitely the same old Jake. Ignoring the sign, I pushed the door open to reveal Jake on his laptop, checking how many views the Black Veil Brides music video. "How many views has it got?"

"500,000" He answered, my jaw dropping. I had never expected that much publicity for the Black Veil Brides. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the school because I'm deciding what I want to do about my education after the baby's born" I answered. He moved the page down, checking the comments.

"Yeah, I'll come" He answered as I moved behind him to check out the comments. I couldn't help but laugh at the forwardness of them. Only few stood out to me.

_The things I'd do to Andy_

_Does he have a girlfriend?_

_I heard his girlfriend's pregnant_

So many people called that person a liar. They didn't know how right she was. What is it going to be like when I have the baby and Black Veil Brides make it big? Andy will be pushing the pram and some kid will run up to him and ask him for a picture. Why was I being so ridiculous? He had this dream before he even met me. If anything, he should put the band first.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, noticing my silence as I stared at the comments, not even taking them in anymore. I looked over at him with, what I assumed, was a wild look in my eye because his narrowed.

"I'm fine" I lied. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he didn't push it anymore. "You need to get ready now if you're coming to the school with us" I sighed, pointing at his clothes. He nodded once and shooed me out of his room. I was glad to get away from those comments. I returned to my room to see Andy pulling a pair of black boots on. I sat on the edge of the bed, taking my own shoes in hand and pulling them on. When I was done, I sighed, obviously annoyed at something.

Andy's POV

Her sigh sounded as though she was truly fed up over something.

"What's wrong?" I asked playing with a few strands of hair, twirling them with my fingers, but it didn't make her as cheerful as it usually did and I suddenly started feeling worried about her. How could her mood change that quickly?

"I just read one of the comments on the Knives and Pens music video" She replied. Oh no! Some of the fans managed to get really crude when it came to the music video. Had a fan said something that had really bothered her?

"What did they say?" I asked, my voice complimented with a knowing tone. She grinned lightly at me, but her heart didn't seem to be in the carefree nature today. She didn't suit it at all. I was used to seeing her as the cheerful girl who only got upset for important reasons. This wasn't her at all. Something must have really freaked her out about the comments on that video.

"Someone said 'I heard his girlfriend's pregnant' and it made me think of what it's going to be like when you get big" She admitted, with a guilty look clearly marked on her face as though she thought I would get angry at her for saying that.

"What did you think was going to happen?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her to show her that I wasn't mad, that I could never be mad at her. She was only voicing her opinion. If I complained at that then I needed to practice what I preached.

"We'd be pushing a pram and some kids would come and ask for photos and everything would just become difficult" She sighed. I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head.

"You and the baby would be my first priority" I informed, tilting her head so I could kiss her lips.

"Promise me that the band is what you're going to focus on" She begged. I knew it would be hard to focus on the band when Riley was about to have a baby, but it would be hard for her if something was bothering her so I nodded.

"Guys, we're going to be late" Jake said, popping his head round the door with a grin on his face. Riley and I both smiled as we pushed ourselves off the bed and followed Jake out to the car.

"Can I drive?" Riley asked. Was she honestly trying this again? She asked every time we went out and it was the same answer every time. No.

"No you cannot" Jake answered for what felt like the millionth time. Riley done her usual round of grumbling as I took her hand and led her to the car, helping her get into the passenger seat. Jake drove and I sat in the back, playing with Riley's hair again. The drive was pretty much silent, except for Jake singing along to Avenged Sevenfold. The drive to school wasn't long, short enough to walk. Riley had often told me about how she, Jake, Sandra, CC, Sammi, Jinxx and Ashley had often walked together, looking like an army of gothic teenagers. I would have loved to witness that.

When we arrived, we had about five minutes to get to the headmaster's office, making perfect timing. We hurried through the corridors, but just when I though we wouldn't make it, the office came into my sight. Riley knocked on the door before opening it slowly.

"Take a seat" I heard him say. I followed Riley, vaguely aware of Jake behind me. I took the seat next to Riley, Jake taking the one on the left of me.

"Thank you, Sir" Riley said, politely. I nodded my thanks and Jake stayed silent, staring at the wall behind the headmaster. Jake had never liked him ever since he kicked Sandra out the first time, but gained a tiny bit or respect for him when he allowed her to return again.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked Riley, gesturing at the bump.

"I'm fine, Sir" She answered with a shy smile. It was always awkward when you had to talk to this man. The way he looked at you never failed to make you squirm. Riley was obviously feeling this way too.

"We need to figure out what you're going to do about the baby" He sighed, leaning forward in his seat, his glasses slipping down his nose slightly. His chubby finger pushed them up before he smiled at each of us.

"I want to leave for a while when I'm eight months gone" Riley answered, her hands resting on the baby bump protectively as though someone was about to run in and steal our little girl.

"And, when will that be?" He asked, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

"The fourth of November is when I want to leave" She answered. I took her hand in my own and tapped it with my thumb for the sheer fact that I was bored of watching this man ask my girlfriend questions about my baby.

"When will you be coming back?" He asked. This was the bit that Riley was worried about. I knew she didn't want to go back, but I also knew that she believed it was the right thing to do.

"I thought two months should do it" She answered as though we were talking about something that was the simplest subject in the world. In our case, it felt like one of the most complex situations in the world.

"Whatever you think is best for you" He sighed with a bright smile. Riley smiled, genuinely for once at this man before pushing herself off the chair, grabbing my forearm for support. I linked arms with her, Jake opening the door already before we had to listen to that man witter on. Riley and I walked out, Jake closing the door behind us and following us. I led Riley back to the car; the ride was silent again, Jake not signing along to Avenged Sevenfold.

"Why don't you guys have band practice today?" Riley suggested. I could barely even remember the last band practice; except for the fact that it had been two months ago and that we had made the music video. When you're in a band you should try and practice in any free moment you have, but we haven't been.

"I'll text the guys" I answered, pulling my phone out.

Riley's POV

When we arrived back at the house, Jinxx, Sammi and Ashley were sitting on the doorstep. They only needed CC now for practice and I was pretty sure that Sandra would end up coming over once she found out that we were hanging out without her. They smiled at me as I jammed the keys in the door to let them in. It was boiling out and there was no shade in the front garden so they were pretty sweaty. I opened the door, letting them pile in first to get water. Giggling, I stepped over the doorstep and headed for the nearest seat which was the stool on the left side of the island in the kitchen. Once Sammi got her water she took a seat next to me. The door cracked open and CC popped his head round. Seeing us, he stood in fully.

"Look who I brought" He announced as Sandra stepped in. It felt like it had been ages since I had last talked to her.

"CC, she often comes over. You don't get a prize for bringing her with you" Jake defended with a smile. Sandra grinned as she took her seat opposite Sammi while the guys headed downstairs to practice. After about five minutes after they left the drumming started followed by the guitars and bass and then Andy. I grinned as I turned to Sammi and Sandra.

"We need to do something before the baby's born" I sighed. Sandra and Sammi nodded slowly, thinking about what fun we could possibly have when I was making walking up the stairs seem like a challenge.

"What do you want to do?" Sandra asked. My idea was probably the most boring idea in the world, but it was something that I hadn't done in what felt like ages.

"I just want to hang out with you two for a day" I sighed as Sammi gave me a one arm hug. I let my head rest on her shoulder, suddenly feeling weepy and scared over what was going to occur over the next three months.

"We'll do that. We'll sit in your room, listen to music, check twitter and talk like we used to before everything got difficult" Sammi laughed. I nodded, each word coming out of her mouth managing to make me feel better. Sandra was the first to slide of her stool with a grin slowly rising.

"Don't forget the video games" She laughed. Rolling my eyes, I tried to think of what she would put me through. She had always known that I wasn't a huge fan so she always went out of her way to make my life a hell when it came to video games.

"Which ones are we playing?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Dynasty Warriors" She laughed, knowing I couldn't play that game to save my life.

"It's only a two player game" I sighed, thinking I had found a way to leave that game out of it, but Sammi was quick to join in with making my life harder than it already needed to be.

"I love watching people play that game" She laughed, putting emphasis on the 'watching' part. I glared as I trudged upstairs. I was beginning to wish I had decided to just lie in bed for the day.

When we got into the room, Sammi headed straight for the Ipod dock whilst Sandra took my hand and led me to the games. Groaning I picked up the one she wanted and put it in the console.

"What song do you want?" Sammi asked me. Oh, yeah! Now she'll let me pick something.

"Sink or Swim" I answered. She nodded once and began her search for Falling in Reverse on my Ipod that held so much crap. I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to find Hannah Montana on there.

"Right, who do you want to be?" Sandra asked as though it made a difference. I could be the strongest commander in the world and I'd still lose against the Yellow Turban Rebellion.

"I'll be Zhao Yun" I answered. I picked him for the sheer love of his hair. And so the game began. And so my failure began. "Hey, these lyrics could so apply here" I laughed, signing along to the song as I desperately tried to show Sandra that I could play this damn game.

"Fuck you Zhang Liang" Sandra muttered as she started fighting fire with fire. I hated this game and I always got too hyperactive when playing it so I tried my best to stay away from any action.

When the fight was finally done, I turned it off and sat on the edge of the bed so I had a full view of the laptop screen. I couldn't see her, but I knew that she had a look of pure concentration on her face as she checked the official Black Veil Brides page on twitter. Seeing that there was nothing that I hadn't seen before, I turned away and pulled out one of the many magazines that we all used to read before I managed to get pregnant and forget to spend time with everybody else.

"Look what I still have" I laughed as I held it up. Sammi gasped out as Sandra laughed with me as I was holding one of those 'girls go' magazines. We had bought it to laugh at how pathetic and naive people thought girls were. If you dug around in this room enough then you would be able to find my stash of Kerrang, Metal Hammer and Rocksound magazines. I flicked through the pages, settling on one of those 'who's your celebrity crush' quizzes.

"Who did you get?" Sammi asked as she took a look at what I was doing. I held up a finger to signal that I was still doing it and when I finished, I couldn't stop laughing.

"I got Joe Jonas because I'm apparently a carefree girl that knows how to buckle down and be serious when it's needed" I laughed. Sighing I put the magazine down and lay back, turning the music down. Over the past few weeks, I had been feeling tired suddenly at any time of the day and it was beginning to get annoying.

"Are you tired again?" Sandra asked. I nodded and frowned at the fact that I was going to have to go to sleep at a ridiculous time again.

"Go to sleep and we'll be quiet" Sammi suggested. I nodded as I wrapped the quilt cover around me, falling asleep to the sounds of Sammi and Sandra talking.


	38. Chapter 38

Pulling Me Through

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review. For the last two chapters (Chapter forty and forty-one) the first one will be completely in Andy's POV and then the second one will be completely in Riley's POV. Thanks for the help!**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

_One Month Later_

Andy's POV

Riley lay, asleep on the left side of me, but I was wide awake, staring at her stomach. I knew that if she looked up at me now then it wouldn't be a very good thing for her to see. Who could blame her for being freaked up when she woke up to see she was being stared at when she was asleep? I still couldn't get over the fact that in two months Riley and I will finally be parents. In two months I will be able to hold my girl for the first time in my life. I will be able to kiss her head and tell her how beautiful she is.

My hand moved as though a new force was doing it. It gently rested on her stomach and rubbed it, knowing that my daughter was in there. Riley squeezed her eyes tighter as though she was having a nightmare, but her hand rested on my own. She turned her head and calmed down again. 

Just as I let my head rest back on the pillow, Jake walked past, looking in and then doing a double take. He shot me a confused look at the fact that I was simply looking at the ceiling with my hand on Riley's stomach whilst she was asleep. Hey, we all have weird antics, but you don't see me whining about it.

"Can I help you?" I asked as he stayed looking at me.

"No, I'm good" He laughed, walking down the stairs. Rolling my eyes, I turned to face Riley to see her beginning to stir in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and settled on mine.

"Good morning" She sighed, taking a look at the alarm clock, struggling to turn that far. Finally giving up, she thumped back down on the bed. "Oh, how I hate being pregnant."

"Yeah, but it's all worth it in the end" I retorted, sitting up from the bed and heading into the bathroom to get changed. I pulled off the tee shirt that I fell asleep in as well as the jeans and picked up another pair of matching black jeans along with a Sleeping with Sirens tee. I ran my fingers through my hair, finally taming it; I unlocked the door again so Riley could get in to get ready and headed downstairs.

When I arrived on the first floor, I could see Jake making some form of food. I looked over his shoulder to see him attempting to make a fried egg. It looked horrendous so I looked around the kitchen for a bit. I found the loaf of bread and put two slices in the toaster as Jake looked up from his mess.

"I'd be a crap dad" Jake laughed, yet his words seemed so much deeper than just that. I suddenly had the image of me making my daughter toast every morning for school and desperately trying to figure out how to cook something for her when she comes back home from school.

"I can't cook anything" I complained as I got my toast from the toaster, buttering it and placing it on the small plates that I keep in the pantry.

"Riley can cook. She'll teach you" Jake solved. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat at the kitchen table, Jake taking the seat opposite me. He set his plate down and stabbed his fork into it, ready to eat the thing that I would describe as mush.

"That looks awful" I commented, making a look of sheer disgust at the plate and Jake for getting ready to shovel it into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck" Jake complained tipping the food into the bin. "Do not eat that. Whatever you do, don't subject yourself to that kind of torture" He warned.

"I wasn't planning on it" I said, the look of disgust still marking my face as he spat the food in his mouth into the bin. "I'm not sure if I want Savannah to know you"

"You're calling her Savannah?" Jake asked, small crystal blue tears dotting his eyes. His mouth opened slightly as if he was going to say something else, but didn't bother.

"Riley picked it. It's awesome isn't it?" I asked, but it looked like Jake was a bit preoccupied with fighting tears back. I grinned at how excited he seemed to be to meet her.

"It's beautiful" He whispered, snapping some of my toast off and shoving it into his mouth, ruining the moment. I rolled my eyes dramatically, but couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"In two months we'll be able to see her" I commented. It was like it had turned into a countdown, the countdown for Savannah to be born.

"I see Jake found out about what we were calling her" Riley said as she walked into the kitchen, her hair damp off the shower she just took. It was scraped back and her eyes held none of the eyeliner that it usually did, but she still looked just as divine as she usually did. She wore a plain white tee shirt that showed off her bump. I knew that she had grown more comfortable with showing off the fact that she was pregnant since I told her it made her look beautiful.

"What made you pick Savannah?" Jake asked her as she took the seat next to me, taking the last piece of toast off my plate.

"I just randomly thought about it and fell in love with the name" Riley answered, shrugging it off as though it was nothing, but I could tell she was proud of the name she had picked for her.

Riley's POV

I carried on with eating my breakfast as Jake admired over the name I picked for the baby with Andy randomly throwing in compliments on it. I couldn't stop grinning by the time I was washing the dishes. I moved over to put some of the rubbish in the bin, but what I found made me want to throw up and I knew this wasn't morning sickness.

"Who the hell tried to cook this piece of shit?" I asked, pointing at the bin. Andy looked away, stifling a laugh as Jake laughed outright, looking embarrassed at the fact that he had created the mess that now lay in the bin.

"I'm the guilty one for that" He admitted as Andy burst out laughing, looking at the bin as though the devil itself was swimming around in there. I shook my head as I returned to the sink to finish up the dishes.

"Things should change now that we're about to have a baby" I commented and the laughter froze just like that.

"Why?" Jake asked as though I was calling a curse onto the house. I thought it was pretty obvious why we shouldn't make food that could probably kill someone.

"This place should be more hygienic if we're going to raise a baby here" I explained and Jake nodded, seeing sense. "I'll cook the breakfast"

"Thank God for that" Andy laughed. I rolled my eyes, drying my hands on the tea towel that hung on the handle of the cooker, before strolling over to Andy and wrapping my arms around his neck from behind.

"I still love you even with the mess you create" I whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek ever so lightly. I heard Jake sigh in frustration as he flicked through the newspaper that lay on the table. I'm guessing it was an old one since nobody really bothered to go out and get them everyday anymore.

"Would you guys get out if you're going to kiss?" Jake complained. I sighed as I took the newspaper off him.

"How many times have you read this one?" I asked as he flashed me a guilty smile, too proud to admit that he couldn't be bothered to buy a new one. I didn't mind if he didn't get it. I just liked to wind him up about it.

"A couple" He mumbled which I knew was a lie. He read the newspaper every morning and this one was the one for 16th March. It was October now.

"Don't lie to me, Jake" I sighed as he glared up at me. "Is anyone coming shopping?" I knew that they wouldn't want to go, but this time I really did have to go.

"I need to get a birth book. I do want to be prepared" I complained. Surprisingly, Jake was the first to get up and grab his car keys off the bench.

"Are you coming?" He asked Andy. He sighed dramatically, but stood up anyway and headed for the door. I followed and sat next to him in the back seats whilst Jake drove.

When we arrived at the shopping centre, I headed for the shop that sold all the things to do with babies. Andy followed as Jake headed off to the guitar shop opposite the place we were going to. Andy and I looked completely out of place when we walked through this shop, mainly for the fact that Andy was wearing black eyeliner and had long hair. The only thing that made it look like we belonged here was the fact that I had a baby bump.

"What are you looking for?" Andy asked as he flicked through some of the books on the shelf that I couldn't reach.

"Any book about the birth" I answered as Andy pulled down a book that looked like something that could help me. I thanked him as I headed to the counter with it. Handing it over to the lady, she smiled warmly at me and Andy.

"So, do you want to scare yourself?" Andy asked, pointing at the book. I rolled my eyes as I turned to face him. Why would I ever want to scare myself about something that I was going to go through in two months?

"No, Andy. It's called preparing" I answered, taking the book off the lady and handing the money to her before heading out the shop. When I walked out, I could see Jake in the other shop with a guitar strap around his neck. He was playing and making the man who owned the shop shocked. Yeah, Jake was pretty talented when it came to the guitar. I pushed the door open and was hit with the sound of the chorus to perfect weapon. He stopped when we walked in and set the guitar down.

"Dude, are you in a band?" The guy asked as he placed the guitar back on the stand, making a loud thud in the now silent room.

"Yeah, with this guy here" Jake answered patting Andy's shoulder as Andy gave an awkward wave that I couldn't help but find adorable.

"What do you do in the band?" He asked.

"I sing" Andy answered with a proud look on his face. If you could sing as good as him then you would have a proud look on your face too.

"What's your band called?" He asked. It was like interrogation of the new band.

"Black Veil Brides" Andy sighed, knowing he would probably get laughed at about the name. Everyone was like that who didn't understand why it was given that name. I always find it arrogant when someone laughs at it without taking the time to research why. It always comes down to the why.

"That's a badass name. It must have a lot of meaning to it" The guy commented. I breathed a sigh of relief as I smiled widely at him, glad that someone recognised the hard work put in to making this band name.

"It does, but it's hard to explain" Jake sighed as he opened the door. "I'll see you later." We walked back to the car and headed home again. When we arrived I headed straight upstairs, walking past the baby room I done a double take. It had been painted a metallic blue colour, instead of the pink that my dad would have wanted me to paint it. I headed inside to see a white cot and changing unit. A small dresser lay in the corner along with some baby toys. A poster was pinned up above the cot which Sammi will have done on Photoshop. It was a picture of Andy with the caption 'Your daddy's a rockstar.' It had already been decorated with photos of the whole gang. We had photos of Andy and I and photos of Sammi and Jinxx together, Ashley playing his bass and Sandra and CC with drumsticks in hand. And of course, photos of her Uncle Jake. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as Sammi and Jinxx walked in.

"You like it?" Sammi asked. I was at a loss for words and could barely even manage a nod, but she knew what I meant and laughed quietly as Jinxx rested a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Did you two do this?" I asked and they nodded, proud at their work. Sammi was mainly proud at the photos and that was my favourite bit too. If Black Veil Brides did make it big and went on tour then I would want Savannah to always have reminders of her family. I looked down at the cot, simply imagining what it would feel like to place my baby in there. Leaning down, I picked up the teddy bear that lay in the corner of it. I recognised it as the one Jake got me when mom died.

"I thought you could pass it down" Jinxx mumbled as though he was scared I would shout at him for taking something that was given to me in such a difficult time.

"That's a great idea. Do you think she's proud of me?"

**Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review for me! Well next chapter's the last one before she goes into labour. I can't wait!**


	39. Chapter 39

Pulling Me Through

**Hope everyone enjoys! Next chapter is when the baby's born in Andy's POV and then the chapter after that it's going the birth again, but in Riley's POV.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

_One Month Later_

Riley's POV

Finishing school was... weird. I had been bullied so much in my life there, but everyone was so kind to me that day. I got hugs off people I barely knew and people offered to carry my bag, scared that it was hurting me. When I finally returned home, I felt emotional. It would be three months until I returned there. I always complain that I hate it, but it's like a second home.

When I woke up that morning, I was alone. Shrugging I slipped off the bed and headed for the nursery which had became my favourite room in this whole house. I looked into the cot, imagining what Savannah would look like in there. She would be born into the world of rock with having Andy for a dad. I couldn't help but want to teach her piano, but that would come after she could walk and talk. I had been so wrapped up in looking at the cot that I hadn't noticed Andy walk in. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans as he leaned over to cot with me.

"The countdown begins" Andy mumbled, causing me to chuckle despite the fear that was shaking me to my core. Could I even do this?

"We should read that book" I sighed, picking it up from the dresser where it had lain since I had bought it. I was too scared to read it in case it was going to scare me. Andy looked down at it as though it had the plague before taking it from my hands and flicking through.

"All the women in this book are stereotypical mothers" Andy complained as he set the book down on the dresser again with an angry look on his face. "None of them look like you"

"They obviously expect the stereotypical emos to have more sense" I laughed as he pulled me into a hug which he seemed to be doing a lot more lately, but I wasn't complaining. I allowed him to take my hand and lead me back out of the nursery, the birth book forgotten. He took my downstairs and pointed to the sofa. Rolling my eyes, I took a seat and lay down, trying hard to get myself comfortable.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked. My ears pricked up at the mere mention of food. Lately, I was hungry pretty much all the time, but it gave Andy the best chance to learn how to cook and he was even starting to get good at it.

"I'm in the mood for pasta" I sighed as I thought about if the baby would be a fan of pasta when she got old enough to eat real food. "With cheese" Andy chuckled at the add on that took me ages to think of. I heard rattling in the kitchen which was Andy looking for the pasta.

"Where's the pasta?" Andy asked. He'd been in the kitchen so much over this past month and he still didn't know where everything was, yet I knew within my first month of being here.

"It's in the draw next to the pantry" I called, a shout of thanks telling me he had found it. After about five minutes, he came over to sit with me, knowing he wouldn't have to do anything for twenty minutes except stir it.

"This month is going to drag" Andy commented even though I had already thought about it this morning. I knew it would take forever just for the fact that I couldn't wait. I nodded as I picked up the remote and turned the television on. Nothing seemed to satisfy my boredom lately. I moved closer to Andy and looked up at him.

"I love you" I whispered before pressing my lips to his. He grinned as he wrapped an arm around me and kissed back. I wanted to move closer, but the bump was stopping me. That will be something to look forward to. I can get slim again and just fit next to Andy again. That was one of the best things.

"I love you too" He whispered back as he pulled away, keeping me close to him. We watched anything that was on television until Andy looked at his watch. "Your pasta is ready."

"Finally" I complained as I followed him into the kitchen, picking up a plate on my way past and holding it on front of Andy so he could pour the contents of the pan onto my plate. I smiled as I grabbed a fork and sat at the kitchen table as Jake came thundering down the stairs.

"We're having a band practice since when the baby arrives it's going to be hard to do" Jake informed Andy as the doorbell went. I already knew who it was, but I still went to answer the door. I pulled it open to reveal Ashley, CC and Jinxx. They smiled at me as the pushed their way in without even saying hi. _Great!_ I thought _I'm going to be left to my own devices while they play their heart out._ Sammi stepped out from behind Jinxx and smiled warmly at me before enfolding me in one of her hugs that made me feel better.

"Sandra couldn't make it" Sammi told me as she headed upstairs with me. I nodded, but curiosity got the better of me.

"How come?" I asked and Sammi grinned widely. Whatever the reason as for Sandra's absence it was obviously a good one and I couldn't wait to hear it.

"Sandra is on a date with a girl she met last week" Sammi informed and I felt my jaw drop in excitement for her.

Andy's POV

"What song are we playing first?" I asked as I took my spot behind the microphone. Jinxx held out a piece of paper that had a list. Saviour, Knives & Pens, Perfect Weapon, Die for You and Carolyn. I nodded as I got ready to sing.

_I never meant to be the one who kept you in the dark  
But now I know my wounds are sown because of who you are  
I will take this burden on and become the holy one  
But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song_

So hear my voice,  
Reminds you not to bleed  
I am here

Saviour! Will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour, for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm

So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones  
Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love  
So I can take this pen and teach you how to live  
But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I gave.

So hear my voice  
Reminds you not to bleed  
I am here  
Saviour! Will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm

Saviour! Will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm

When I hear your cries  
Praying for life  
I will be there.

When I hear your cries  
Praying for life  
I will be there

I will be there  
I will always be there  
I will be there

The rest of band practice went pretty fast since I was doing something that I loved to do. It managed to take my mind off the baby and I was finally able to concentrate. I knew that I would be signing for most of this month due to the fact that we were going to have a baby in this house soon that I would have to take care of. This band practice felt like one of the best ones we had done in a long time. The guitars, bass and drumming were perfect and even my singing was better than normal.

By the time we were finished it was the middle of the afternoon. We played a few more songs that weren't on the list, but that's what happens when band practice gets too fun. We all headed into the living room to watch some television except from Jake who insisted on cooking. I headed upstairs to see what Riley was doing. Sammi was on the laptop, but Riley was lying on the bed asleep. I grinned as I walked in and wrapped the quilt cover around her, scared that she would get too cold. Sammi turned from the laptop and smiled at the moment that Riley and I were having. Yes, you can have a moment even when the other person is asleep.

"Next month" Sammi commented, making me completely excited again. I grinned before leaving again to join the guys downstairs. When I got back downstairs, Jake had cooked a frozen pizza that looked like it was edible. I sat down and picked up a slice, careful to smell before eating it. It looked like it would be safe. Jake laughed at my seriousness on eating a pizza. Shrugging, I took a bite to see that it was safe.

"So, I hear that you're going to call her Savannah" Ashley finally said. I nodded as Jake grinned. Every time anyone even mentioned the baby he went off in an excited mood. I always found it highly amusing.

"What do you think?" Jake asked, already proud of his niece that he hadn't even met yet.

"It's a great name" CC answered. "For a great kid." I chuckled at his comment since he hadn't even met her yet. If it's Riley's child then of course she will be great.

"Are we invited to the hospital when she has the baby?" Jinxx asked with a hopeful smile. The mention of the hospital made me go wild inside. When we went into that hospital we would come out as parents.

"Of course you are. Riley wouldn't let you stay at home" I laughed as I ate my last bit of pizza and went to the sink to wash my hands.

"That's going to be the scariest day of our lives" Ashley laughed. "Sitting in a hospital for hours, taking turns on seeing Riley to make sure she's okay and then we all become uncles"

"You're not the biological uncle" Jake teased. He was definitely going to rub that in. Who wouldn't?

"Savannah will still call me Uncle Ashley, right?" Ashley asked with obvious worry in his voice, his eyes conveying the worry when I simply shrugged.

"I haven't even met her yet" I laughed as I gathered up everyone's plates and washed them while Ashley complained about the fact that he might not get called Uncle Ashley by Savannah.

"We should place bets on how long it'll take for her to give birth once the waters broke" CC suggested, but I simply scowled at him. They're not using Riley as an object to win money. "Fine, but can we at least guess?"

"That's allowed" I sighed as I sat back at the kitchen table again, thinking about how long it would take. This sort of thing required no strategy. It was a random guess and we would be damn lucky if we even got near to it.

"Sixteen hours" Jake sighed.

"I think she'll be quick so I'm going to say six hours" Ashley guessed.

"Hmm, twelve" Jinxx said.

"She makes me think that she's going to take forever just to piss people off so I'm going to say twenty" My eyes went wide at his guess. Sitting with Riley in labour for twenty hours would drive me insane.

"I'm going for ten" I mumbled, suddenly feeling scared over the whole thing. "I'm going to end up fucking up big time."

"What makes you say that?" Jake asked with a shock looked on his face. I shrugged, not knowing how to explain it, but knowing that I would.

"I have no experience" I answered with a sad look.

"Andy, nobody does until they have a baby" Jinxx reassured. His point made perfect sense, but it didn't stop me from worrying. When Sammi came downstairs, I was snapped away from my thoughts.

"Riley must be really tired" Sammi commented as she sat down in the only available seat.

"I might go to sleep" I sighed as I smiled at everyone and headed upstairs. When I entered the room, Riley turned on her side and mumbled something in her sleep. I went over to her and slipped into bed next to her. As soon as I was lying down she moved closer and let her head rest on my chest. Her mumbled soothing me to sleep.

**Well the next chapter is the birth in Andy's POV. Out of the times that the band suggested which one do you want it to be? Private message me or leave it a review.**


	40. Chapter 40

Pulling Me Through

**It's the birth of baby Savannah in Andy's POV! Next chapter will be in Riley's POV and it will also be the last one :'(**

Chapter Forty

_One Month Later_

Andy's POV

Riley was a week past her due date and everyone had suddenly grown nervous in the house. Every time she got up we would ask her if she was okay. She had shouted at us last time we done it so we tried to calm it down a little bit, but it was so hard. It was 4th December and it had just turned one in the morning when Riley woke me up. She shook me hard until I finally opened my eyes.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, instantly worried when I saw the tear marks on her face. She shook her head and cried a little bit more until I pulled her into a hug.

"Andy, I'm scared" She whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

"Why are you scared?" I asked. She had been acting fine over this last month. Why would she just get scared now? I figured it out just before she said anything to me.

"I'm having the baby" She cried, shaking in utter fear. My eyes went wide as it dawned on me that this was it.

"Fuck me. I'm going to get Jake" I said as I jumped from the bed and ran over to Jake's room. I pushed the door open and flicked the light on, causing him to wake up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake shouted. He looked annoyed, but when he saw the sheer panic in my eyes, he sat up quickly.

"Riley's having the baby" I shouted back and that's when things got crazy. Riley hobbled over to Jake's room, crying even more than before. "Will you get Riley in the car?" I asked Jake and he nodded and took Riley's hand and led her out. I pulled my phone out and rang Jinxx.

"Dude, what the hell are you ringing me for at this time?" Jinxx asked. I could hear Sammi asking him why I was ringing in the background.

"Will you ring everyone up and tell them to meet us in the hospital? Riley's having the baby" I said as fast I possibly could. I was surprised Jinxx could even tell what I was saying. As soon as you mention hospital and Riley, you figure it out.

"Yeah, I'll call them. We'll be down soon" Jinxx said before hanging up. I had to ring Riley's dad next. That would be scary. He finally picked up after five rings.

"Hello?" He said, his voice croaky off just waking up.

"Hi, Mr Pitts, it's Andy" I greeted as though it was just an everyday conversation.

"Hey, Andy, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Riley's in labour. Could you meet us at the hospital?" I asked. 

"Of course" He said and hung up. I let out a breath of relief as I leaned against the wall, needed a moment to just think everything through, but there was no time to think anything through. Riley needed me.

"Andy, hurry the hell up" Jake shouted up the stairs. I ran down the stairs and into the car, sitting by Riley in the back seat. She was crying in fear and groping for my hand. If I had known that seeing her in labour would be this hard, I never would have gotten her pregnant.

"Are you okay?" I asked, desperately. I just needed her to tell me that she was fine, that it wasn't as bad as everyone says, but even I knew that that was a very small hope. She looked over at me as though I had gone crazy.

"Are you really asking me that?" She exclaimed as she whimpered. She was in pain and I wished I could take it away from her. That was the worst part, not being able to save her from it.

"Jake, how long is it until we get to the hospital?" I asked as Riley squeezed my hand. She leaned back, breathing hard.

"A few more turns and we should be there" He answered as Riley let out a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling, Riley?"

"Again, are you really asking me that?" She asked. Jake spared a second to look at her in the mirror.

"You may be in labour, but that does not give you the excuse to get sarky with me" Jake said in a matter of fact tone. Riley didn't look happy at the fact that she had just been told off, but she stayed quiet.

When we arrived at the hospital, Jake ran out to get a wheelchair and I stayed with Riley, holding her hand as we waited.

"Andy, I'm scared" She whimpered, fresh tears falling. I kissed her cheek lightly as Jake came over with the wheelchair. I helped Riley out of the car and into the wheelchair as Jake pushed it into the hospital. As soon as we walked in, I got a shock. When I leave here, I'll be a dad. It made me want to run and hide, but I'd face up to it. I would never abandon my child. We had only just stepped in when a doctor came up to us. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was leading us to a private room so we could wait for Riley to be ready to have the baby. We were on our way when we saw Jinxx and Sammi sitting on one of the benches, both with worried looks marking their normally clam faces. As soon as they saw us, they jumped up and hurried over.

"How the hell did you get here before us?" I asked Jinxx, exasperated.

"I don't know, but everyone else is on their way" Jinxx answered as he followed us to the room. I could hear Sammi asking if Riley was doing okay. How come she didn't shout at Sammi?

"Where's my daughter?" I heard someone shout. I turned round to see Riley's dad shouting at the lady at reception.

"Hey, dad, we're over here" Jake called. He looked up and when he saw Riley, his eyes widened and he ran down the hallway.

"How's Riley doing?" He asked me, but I was frozen. She was barely talking to anyone, just trying to get through this without screaming at someone.

"I'm doing good, dad" She called. He hurried to her side and walked with her to the room. We soon arrived and piled in as the doctor helped her to the bed.

"I'm going to get a nurse to keep checking in on you, but for now, it's going to be a long wait" He sighed as he tried to give a comforting smile. He left the room without a goodbye and left us to our own devices.

"Dad, you should go home and get some rest" Riley said. He looked at her as though she was a crazy person, but when he saw her look of complete seriousness, he nodded. "Come back in a few hours and things should have moved along a bit."

He kissed her head before whispering. "Andy will take care of you" I could feel my heart swell when he said that. Considering a little bit less than a year ago, he hated me. I took Riley's hand in my own and sat down beside her.

"Oh my fucking god. I can't believe she's having the baby" Someone said from outside.

"Sandra, shut the hell up and just walk inside" Another voice said that I recognised as Ashley's. The two walked in with CC following shortly behind them.

"Hey, guys" Riley called as though she wasn't in labour. They all smiled and walked over to the now crowded bed. Sandra pulled up a couple of the armchairs that were in the corner of the room closer to us so we could sit down before she went to go find some more.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Sammi asked Riley. She shook her head, feeling better now that her friends were surrounding her. I sat in the armchair that was closest to her and held her hand whilst everyone talked about anything they could to take Riley's mind off the pain.

"Are the contractions bad?" I asked her, desperately trying to find out how much pain she was in. She tore her eyes away from the rest of the guys and looked down at me, her eyes showing all the pain in the world.

"Yes, but I know Savannah will be worth it" She whispered. Grinning, she leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips for a brief moment. I smiled warmly at her, trying my best to show her that I was calm, but it was failing miserably.

"She better be" I laughed as she chuckled lowly just as Sandra came back in, dragging two armchairs in with her. We all had seats and the room fell silence as we tried hard to think about what was going to happen within the next few hours. Riley would be in more pain and I would be even more nervous. _Great!_

"I just know she will be" She sighed as she tried to comfortable again. I wished that we could just be laying in bed at home, pain free, but it's not that easy. She squeezed my hand again and when I looked up at her, she was breathing hard and wincing. At that moment, a nurse walked in with a bright smile.

"Let's check how many centimetres dilated you are" She said, cheerfully. The room went silent, everyone waiting to find out the news. "You're only two centimetres dilated, but that's okay. I'll come back in about an hour."

"Two centimetres" She said, annoyed. "Two fucking centimetres." 

"Looks like my guess is nearest" CC said in a sing-song voice. I scowled at him, knowing that Ashley was dead wrong in his guess.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked, wincing again. I took her hand as we both looked at CC expectantly, CC and I both knowing he was going to get blasted out by her for guessing how long it would take her to have Savannah.

"We were trying to guess how long it would take for you to have the baby and I said twenty hours" CC answered with a guilty smile as he moved to Sandra, hoping to use her to protect himself from Riley's wrath.

"It's nice to know how much faith you have in me. You must think I'm not strong enough to have a baby quickly" She said, her voice rising with every word she said. CC, being the idiot that he is, tried to make it better.

"I only thought you would take that long because you would want to piss people off" He defended, making it a hell of a lot worse for himself. I gave him a look that said _just stop talking while you still can._

"If it helps. I said six" Ashley said, walking over to Riley, resting his hand on her shoulder. She grinned up at him as she chuckled.

"Thanks, Ash" She sighed as she leaned back again. CC gave her an annoyed look at the fact that he got shouted at for guessing.

"You should try and get some sleep" Sammi said in a cheerful voice. I knew that Riley was tired, but it didn't look like she was even going to try and sleep, but what she did next surprised me.

"I think I will. Everyone should try for sleep. I'll wake you up if anything happens" She sighed. I nodded and kissed her forehead before sitting back in the armchair and closing my eyes.

When I woke up, it was three in the morning. It was still dark, but I felt a little bit more awake. Riley was still asleep, but Jinxx and Sammi were mumbling things to each other. I wasn't convinced that they had slept at all.

"The nurse came in, but she said she'd come back later" Jinxx informed, receiving a nod from me. I looked around the room to see CC and Sandra just starting to wake up. Their eyes settled on me and they smiled warmly before instantly checking to see if Riley was doing okay. Ashley and Jake were asleep in the corner of the room, their eyes squeezed tightly shut. Just then, the nurse came in and smiled again.

"I'm going to have to wake her up now" She sighed as she shook Riley ever so gently. Riley tried to push her away, but when she opened her eyes she stopped and sat up. "Time to see if this is moving very far along" The room fell silent again as we waited to see who's guess would be closest now. "Four centimetres. You're doing well."

"Thank you" Riley sighed as she turned on her side again. I smiled, knowing she was almost halfway dilated and it had only been two hours.

"Do you want to try and sleep again?" Sandra asked with a sympathetic look. Riley shook her head as she reached over to the bedside table where a book lay. She opened it up and scanned the page before thumping it down again.

"I'm so bored" She whined. Rolling my eyes, I chuckled as I leaned back in my seat, tired.

"You're in labour, it's not meant to be fun" I said. She simply shrugged at my comment as she took a look around the room, trying to find inspiration for something to do. She winced again and her breathing became wheezed. I jumped up from my seat and went to her side, letting her hold onto my hand to get through this contraction. She gasped out in pain, causing Jake and Ashley to wake up. Jake looked around and when he saw Riley he jumped from his seat like I had and ran to her side

"Are you okay?" He asked. I was starting to agree with Riley about how that was a stupid question.

"I'm fine now" She answered as she moved her hair out of her face and wiped away the bead of sweat that had appeared on her forehead in the struggle. "Can someone go to the shop to get me a bottle of water?"

"I'll go" I said as I kissed her cheek and headed for the door, but Sammi stopped me from leaving that quickly.

"I'll go too" She sighed and headed out the door with me. Riley smiled at us before she stuck up a conversation with Jake. When we were out of earshot, I turned to Sammi, my eyes wide.

"Sammi, I'm freaking out" I said and she laughed which I found completely inappropriate. Jinxx would be freaking out too if it was Sammi on the hospital bed about to give birth. Who wouldn't freak out?

"Everything's going to be fine" She reassured, going back to the caring Sammi I knew. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Your daughter is going to be born today. Get the bottle of water for Riley and help he through this."

"You're right. We can do this together" I sighed. Sammi grinned as we turned a corner, arriving at the shop. I hurried over to the fridges, desperate to return to Riley's side. I grabbed a bottle and handed it to the man behind the counter and handed over money, not bothering with the change.

We hurried back to the room to see Riley and Jake talking about nothing in particular. I didn't want to ruin the sibling moment for them so I put the water on the bedside cabinet and sat in the armchair in the corner of the room. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep again.

When I woke up, it was bright and Riley's dad was here. He was sitting in the seat next to the bed, holding Riley's hand as he talked about how amazing it will be to have a grandchild and then he found out about the name Savannah. 

"Savannah is the most amazing name in the world" He whispered, kissing her forehead. She grinned at him and smiled at me when she saw me getting off my seat and headed over to her.

"How many centimetres?" I asked her, taking a look at the clock to see it was nine in the morning.

"I'm seven centimetres dilated. It's going a bit slow" She answered with a sad look, but her dad squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"Your mother was slow. Seventeen hours it took her to dilate six centimetres" He informed us. I looked over at Riley to see her chuckle. "That was with Jake, but when we had Riley, we were straight in and out of the hospital" I laughed loudly at the mere fact that he was telling me about Riley's mom being in labour.

The nurse came in again with something to tell us that I didn't want to hear

"There's too many people in this room" She said as she gave us a look that said she was annoyed. Jake's dad kissed Riley's forehead again before leaving with Sammi, Jinxx, Sandra, Ashley and CC following behind her. Riley gave them a warm smile that told them that she was annoyed at the fact that they had to leave.

"We'll be in the main reception. When we next see you, you'll be a mom" Sammi called through, making us all smile. We sat around Riley's bed talking and helping her through the contractions. The nurse came in again to check and this was when I thought I was going to end up fainting.

"Are you ready to have a baby?" She asked with a warm smile. I watched as the entire colour drained from her face and her hands started to Jake. We both looked at her with wide eyes as though we needed her to repeat just to be sure that it was really time for Riley to bring out baby into the world.

"Is it really time to push?" Riley asked as the nurse nodded to take her to the labour room. Riley sat down in it and we made our way there, stopping near main reception. "I'll see you in a bit, Jake" She said as Jake leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck" He whispered, his eyes welling up as he realised that when he next saw Riley, she would have a baby in her arms. He hurried over to where the rest of the gang were. I took Riley's hand as we entered the room. She was helped onto the bed and made comfortable. I moved to her side and it all started. She pushed and squeezed my hand so hard I thought it was going to drop off. The midwife told her when to push and she done as she was told until she got too tired.

"You should talk to her, she's not pushing" The midwife told me. I nodded as I turned to Riley.

"Riley, you're doing great, but you need to push a little bit harder" I whispered to her. Her hair was sticking to her head as sweat rolled down her face.

"Andy, I don't want to. I'm too tired" She complained as a few tears mixed together with her sweat. I chuckled at her how desperate she was to get this all to stop.

"I thought you said Savannah was worth it" I mumbled into her ear. The next time she looked at me, it was like my words sparked a fire within her. She was determined to get this baby out now and nothing was going to stop her.

"You need to push as hard as possible" The midwife called up. Riley nodded as she pushed. I was so proud of her at the minute that words couldn't even describe it.

"Ry, you're doing amazing" I whispered into her ear as she squeezed my hand again. I pulled the hair out of her face and held it back for her as she leaned forward and shouted about nothing. She took a deep breath and turned to face me.

"Where the fuck did Ry come from?" She asked, but shouted again when she was told to push again.

"It sounded cute in my head" I defended as she grabbed onto the collar of my shirt. She had rage in her eyes, but I knew that it wasn't aimed at me. She was allowed to be angry when she was in a labour.

"Andy, I can't do this" She whimpered, but she still had a firm grip on my collar, nearly choking me.

"Riley, you're choking me" I coughed. She loosened her grip slightly so I had enough room to move, but she still held on. "Yes you can do this. It's not going to be long until we can hold Savannah. We've waited nine months for this so don't back down now."

"Riley, push for me okay?" The nurse asked and Riley nodded. "Ok keep pushing until I get to one. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one" Riley stopped pushing when she was told to and took a deep breath.

"How much longer?" She asked. She's been in pain for twelve hours and I just wanted it to end now.

"Take a minute to catch your breath and tell me when you think you're ready to push again" The midwife said. Riley nodded again, not capable of doing much else.

"Andy, I don't want to do this anymore" She cried, but stopped making any noise when I crashed my lips into hers and pulled away just as quickly.

"I'm sorry, but you really don't have a choice anymore. Will you push for me again?" I asked as I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Why are you crying?" She asked out of concern.

"I hate seeing you like this" I answered as I wiped her forehead with the cloth that Sammi had brought for me.

"I'm ready to push" She told the midwife, making me smile brightly. She squeezed my hand again as the midwife counted down. I winced as she screamed out; feeling like my hand was going to break. It all went calm when I heard the cries. Riley stopped gasping and I stopped telling her how good she was doing. We just sat and listened to the baby cry as the midwife cleaned her. Having cut off the umbilical cord she handed Riley the baby. 

"What are you calling her?" The midwife asked. I managed to snap my gaze away from Savannah long enough to answer her question.

"Savannah Biersack" I answered. I expected Riley to tell me it was Savannah Pitts, but she looked up and nodded. I looked down to see Riley hold out her finger and Savannah grab onto it and hold on for dear life. Her blue eyes shined up at me as though she was truly saying _Hi daddy._ A tear rolled down my cheek as I kissed the top of Riley's head and stroked Savannah's cheek. She'd stopped crying now and simply looked up at Riley and I as though we were the most fascinating people in the world.

"Can we let our friends see her?" Riley asked. The midwife turned away from whatever she was doing.

"How many are there?" She asked. She would get a shock when she found out how many people we wanted to pile into the little room.

"Seven" Riley answered with a guilty smile. She grinned at Riley and looked at us as thought we had gone mad.

"Two at a time and they'll have to be quick" She answered. I nodded once before hurrying out the room and running down the corridor to the main reception. They were sitting in silence, staring at nothing with worry made clear in their eyes. When they heard, my footsteps their heads snapped up and they all jumped up.

"Has she had the baby?" Sammi asked. I nodded and they all grinned and tried to speak at me at once. All of the questions having something to do with seeing Savannah.

"You have to be quick and it's two at a time" I answered. They nodded as they followed me to the room trying to be quiet.

"Jake and Mark you come first" I whispered. They nodded and I cracked the door open so they could squeeze through. Riley looked away from Savannah to see who had walked in and she smiled when she saw her brother and dad. Jake headed straight over to her and she passed the baby to him. He held her so gently that you'd think he was a dad.

"She's amazing" He mumbled to himself, stroking the tufts of brown hair that she got off Riley. He moved over to where Mark was sitting and handed the baby over to him before going over to Riley and hugging her.

"Andy, she's the spitting double of you" Mark commented as he kissed her forehead. "We should go stand outside. They said we had to be quick."

"I'm so proud of you Riley" He whispered as he handed me Savannah. This was the first time I had held her and I wanted to savour the moment. She smelt like Riley did after she had just come out of the shower. The door cracked open and Sammi and Jinxx crept in. I grinned at them and handed Sammi Savannah.

"Jinxx I want one" She laughed as she looked at Savannah. Jinxx grinned, but shook his head anyway.

"Have you seen Andy's hand? I don't want mine to end up like that" Jinxx laughed as he pointed to my hand that was bruising.

"I'm sorry Andy" Riley chuckled as I grinned. Sammi passed Savannah to Jinxx and it was like he was mesmerised. He looked at her for a few moments before passing her back to Riley and leaving. Sandra and CC wandered in next and went straight for Riley.

"Is it as bad as they say?" Sandra asked as she stole a glance at Savannah as she was getting handed to CC.

"It's not nice, but holding your baby for the first time makes up for it all" Riley sighed as she leaned back while CC cooed over the baby. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes as he abruptly handed Sandra the baby to stop himself from crying.

"I'll send Ashley in" He mumbled as he let and Ashley took his place. Sandra grinned before handing him Savannah.

"Hi, Savannah. Just so you know, I'm better than Uncle Jake" he whispered and grinned. He looked so out of place with a baby in his arms, but it looked so sweet. "She's so beautiful" He whispered as he handed the baby back to us. "I'll give you some privacy" He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"She's amazing" Riley whispered to me as Savannah closed her eyes and fell asleep. I nodded in agreement before kissing Riley gently on the cheek.

"Sorry, for calling you Ry."

**Woah that took a lot of work! Hope you enjoy and please review! Next chapter will be in Riley's POV and it will also be the last.**


	41. Chapter 41

Pulling Me Through

**Oh dear God. This is the last chapter and it's the birth of Savannah, but in Riley's POV. Bloody hell, I can't believe it's the end. It feels like I've been doing this for years. **

Chapter Forty-One

_One Month Later_

Riley's POV

I was woken up at one in the morning when I got a pain in my stomach. I was a week overdue, but still thought nothing of it, but when I went to the bathroom I knew that this was it. My water broke as soon as I locked the bathroom door. I instantly unlocked it and headed straight back to the bedroom. Andy hadn't heard me get up and was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, I almost didn't want to wake him up, but I knew I couldn't just wait to wake up on his own. Tears streaming down my face, I shook him gently at first, but he simply stirred. I shook him again, slightly harder and he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me, his look turning to one of worry when he really took me in. I was practically incapable of speaking, but I did manage to choke out something that was only small, but it conveyed my feelings.

"Andy, I'm scared" I admitted, by voice barely above a whisper. I couldn't tell if he had to strain to hear me, but I was beyond caring about being heard at the minute. I just wanted the pain to stop. I hadn't even been paying attention to anything around me and I was just now realising that Andy had pulled me into his arms.

"Why are you scared?" He asked. I desperately tried to figure out how I should phrase this? I always thought he would know when I was in labour straight away, but apparently not. By the way he froze before I said anything, I was guessing he had figured it out, but I still told him, so he could be sure.

"I'm having the baby" I cried as more pain greeted me. He looked at me with wide eyes as I wept in the pain.

"Fuck me. I'm going to get Jake" He said, jumping away from me and running out of the room. I watched as he disappeared round the corner and into Jake's room. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were taking too long. I tried my best to push myself off the bed, but that was proving to be a struggle. After what felt like hours, I finally managed to push myself off the bed and move over to Jake's room, every step feeling worse than the last. Jake was looking like he was lost as I cried. I expected this moment to be magical, but it was terrifying the life out of me. "Will you get Riley in the car?" I hated how they were talking about me as though I wasn't in the room, but I was in no mood to tell them off for it. Not now. Jake took my hand and led me out of the room, slowly since I could barely walk. I held onto Jake and the banister to try and get down the stairs it felt like I was taking forever, but I finally reached the bottom stair and walking got easier. Jake snatched up the car keys and unlocked the door before unlocking the car door.

"Jake, this hurts" I cried. He looked at me sadly, knowing he couldn't do anything to make it better, but knowing he would do anything to get to the hospital as quick as possible. He helped me sit down in the car before running back to the doorstep and shouting up the stairs.

"Andy, hurry the hell up" He called before returning to the car, jumping in the driver's seat. I waited for a moment before seeing Andy appear in the doorway, quickly turning to lock the door before he ran to the car and sat beside me. I grabbed onto his hand as I experienced another contraction. It was just as bad as the last one, if not worse, but Andy didn't even realise what I was doing since I was trying my best to make no noise.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. He may have only been asking me that because he was worried about me and wanted me to be safe, but it made me angry as hell for an unknown reason.

"Are you really asking me that?" I shouted, whimpering at the end of the sentence, taking all of the anger out of my voice. I could have sounded pretty threatening if pain hadn't attacked me at that moment.

"Jake, how long is it until we get to the hospital?" Andy asked. I could hear the fear in his voice and it made me get nervous. Andy was practically invincible. He had managed to keep it together when I had a miscarriage and he supported me through even when I pushed him away. What am I going to do when I can't turn to Andy for the calm attitude? Please say it's not long until we get to the hospital.

"A few more turns and we should be there" Jake answered and I felt a little bit of weight lift off of my shoulders. Soon I would be in a hospital where people can take care of me and deliver the baby. The thought of painkillers niggled away at the back of my mind, but I wanted them. This felt unbearable. "How are you feeling, Riley?"

"Again, are you really asking me that?" I said in a sarcastic tone. I instantly started feeling like the crazy bitch in labour that I was. I wanted to apologise to Jake, but I didn't have the strength in me to come up with any words.

"You may be in labour, but that does not give you the excuse to get sarky with me" Jake said, but I wasn't listening any more. I was focusing on not screaming out in agony. I wished to God that we would just pull up at the hospital and they could give me some drugs for the pain. I was angry at the fact that I had just been told of by Jake, but couldn't do anything about it since we pulled up at the hospital and joy and relief replaced any anger that was in my body, but it couldn't replace the pain.

As soon as we were parked up, Jake ran into the hospital as Andy held onto my hand. He gave it a gently squeeze as he helped me out of the car, wrapping his arms around me in a way that made me calm down ever so slightly.

"Andy, I'm scared" I whimpered, finally capable of speaking again. The tears hadn't stopped falling since my water broke and I wasn't surprised that fresh ones were falling again. Andy tried his best to smile, but it was obvious how forced it was. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek. In that one moment I forgot about pain as I focused on Andy, but too soon he pulled away and everything came rushing back. I felt as though I was going to collapse in the car, but Jake came with the wheelchair and Andy helped me into it and Jake pushed me in. It felt as though he was going to break into a run at any moment to get me into the hospital as quick as possible.

As soon as we entered, a doctor hurried over to us, not saying anything, but leading us to where I would wait for hours on end to have this baby. I didn't have enough patience to pay attention to my surroundings, but I instantly perked up when I saw Sammi and Jinxx sitting in some seats in one of the corridors. When they saw us, they jumped from their seats and hurried over. Jinxx went over to Jake, but Sammi stook by my side.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, her eyes scanning me to see any external sign of pain. Hell no. This was completely internal.

"Fuck no" I growled as I was hit with another contraction. Sammi sent me a sympathetic as she took my hand and walked with us to the labour room. I was so focused on not ripping Sammi's hand off every time I was washed over with pain that I barely heard my dad shouting at the receptionist.

"Where's my daughter" He shouted. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop the feeling of relief as I realised that my dad was here to help me.

"Hey, dad, we're over here" Jake called as we continued down the hallway. My dad ran down the hallway and soon caught up with us.

"How's Riley doing?" He asked. If one more person asks me that then I'm going to hit someone. It was my dad, though. I was never cheeky with him. Yeah, I could be mad at him, but back chatting him was not on.

"I'm doing good, dad" I called. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was somewhere behind me. The doctor made one more turn before we came to the room. It was pretty much bare except for a bed, plant, bedside table and some monitors. Andy took my hand and helped me onto the bed. I was grateful to have something soft to sit on and the pain seemed to dull when I had something to lie down on.

"I'm going to get a nurse to keep checking in on you, but for now, it's going to be a long wait" He sighed. _Oh, great, just what I need to hear._ I ignored my bitterness and smiled whilst nodding. He exited the room as swiftly as he had come in, leaving me along with my worries. The room fell into an awkward silence as we all thought about what would be appropriate to say. This wasn't a normal day.

"Dad, you should go home and get some rest" I said, worried about his health. He was getting on a bit now and getting up at one couldn't be good for a person who was told to not overdo it. He looked at me as though I was going mental, but I flashed him a look of seriousness that made him realise that what I was saying made sense. "Come back in a few hours and things should have moved along a bit" I added.

He nodded, kissing my forehead before saying. "Andy will take care of you" I knew he would. I nodded as he left. The look of pride on Andy's face was almost comical and I was sure that if it was in different circumstances then I would have laughed. Laughing at Andy wasn't the first thing on my mind at the moment. I was just starting to settle down when I heard some excited voices outside the room.

"Oh my fucking God. I can't believe she's having the baby" Someone said. It took me a moment to realise that the voice sounded a lot like Sandra's. What was said next confirmed my thoughts.

"Sandra, shut the hell up and walk inside" An impatient voice said. Ashley. He was the one who was most anxious about the baby being born and now Sandra was stopping him from entering the labour room. He had every right to get mad. I could hear some grumbling, but couldn't make out any more words. Sandra and Ashley walked in together with CC shortly behind them.

"Hey, guys" I called, trying my hardest to make this situation as normal as possible, but it sounded like I was just being an idiot. Sandra grinned widely at me as she moved to the corner of the room, unstacking the blue armchairs and pushing them over to everyone before leaving to go find some more.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Sammi asked, moving from her spot in the corner of the room to stand by my bed. Playing with my hair which was surprisingly comforting, she waited for my reply. I shook my head, taking comfort in being surrounded by my friends who wouldn't let any harm come to me. Sammi nodded before taking a seat near the door. Andy sat in the seat next to me and played with my finger.

"Are the contractions bad?" He asked. I knew he was only asking out of pure worry just like in the car, but this time I answered with friendliness which it didn't look like he was expecting.

"Yes, but I knew Savannah will be worth it" I answered, my voice holding new levels of determination as I psyched myself up to have this baby. I will have this baby and take her home before the end of this weekend.

"She better be" Andy laughed. I knew that he was just trying to make this whole situation more light-hearted, but I regarded his comment with complete seriousness which he also wasn't expecting.

"I just know she will be" I sighed, my hands going to my stomach as I tried my hardest to get comfortable. I suddenly grabbed Andy's hand and squeezed. So many words ran through my hand as I had this contraction. Pain flashed up my spine as I wheezed, trying hard to stay calm, but I was scared of these things. A nurse came in, giving my new things to focus on.

"Let's check how many centimetres dilated you are" She said with a bright smile. I wasn't convinced she knew how much pain I was in. What happened next was... awkward. The room went silent which made it so much worse. This is the last time I put myself through this. "You're only two centimetres dilated, but that's okay. I'll come back in about an hour."

"Two centimetres" I said once she had left, my voice conveying all the anger in the world. "Two fucking centimetres."

"Looks like my guess was nearest" CC said in a voice that made me think he was teasing me. It was the first time he had spoken since he had gotten here and what he said managed to piss me off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, annoyed, but intrigued. I would listen to anything that would take my mind off this. I was just about to listen intently when I was put through pain again. I winced again as Andy took my hand, but I still looked at CC expectantly.

"We were trying to guess how long it would take for you to have the baby and I said twenty hours" CC answered, guilt marking the face that had a fair amount of makeup on. He moved behind Sandra as he chuckled lightly.

My voice sounded hurt as I replied with "It's nice to know how much faith you have in me. You must think I'm not strong enough to have a baby quickly" My voice rising without me even realising until I had finished my mini rant.

"I only thought you would take that long because you would want to piss people off" He defended, but it angered me even more. Did he really think I was that shallow when it came to my own baby? Why would anyone in their right mind put themselves through pain to annoy people? I glared hard at CC as Andy shot him a look.

"If it helps, I said six" Ashley comforted, making me feel better in myself. At least he thought I could be quick with this even though I was going pretty slowly. I grinned up at him to show I was pleased with his comment.

"Thanks, Ash" I laughed as CC gave me a look that told me he was angry, but I didn't care anymore. If he wanted to say that my labour would take ages then he brought the consequences on himself.

"You should try and get some sleep" Sammi piped up. She was still sitting in her seat, but she looked annoyed at the idle conversation and generally concerned for me and the baby. I knew that everyone in the room thought I was going to make this difficult, but I had no intention of making this harder than it needed to be.

"I think I will. Everybody should try for sleep. I'll wake you up everything happens" I sighed, trying my hardest to show total calm even though I was freaking out inside. Everyone nodded as they tried their hardest to make themselves comfortable on the armchairs. I felt bad for the harsh sleeping conditions, but they said that they wanted to be there when I went into labour.

I felt a hand touch me arm and shake gently. I tried to push them away, needing my sleep, but when they kept on I opened my eyes to see the nurse smiling down at me.

"Time to see if this is moving far along" She said in that always cheerful voice of hers. It was time for the awkwardness to begin again. I looked over at the clock, desperate to stop thinking about what she was doing. I had only slept for two hours, but I felt a hell of a lot better than I did when I was wheeled here. "Four centimetres. You're doing well."

"Thank you" I mumbled before she left again. I rolled onto my side. This couldn't possibly take too much longer.

"Do you want to try and sleep again?" Sandra asked, more sympathetic looks were sent to me, but I was grateful for them. I shook my head and grabbed the nearest thing which was that birth book that I was regretting buying. I flicked through, getting bored at the first page. Signing, I thumped the book back down on the bedside cabinet and tried to get comfortable again.

"I'm so bored" I whined. There was nothing to do in this room and everyone in this room was just asking me if I was okay. Yeah, they were doing it for my health, but it was unbelievably boring.

"You're in labour, it's not meant to be fun" Andy said. I shrugged before taking a look around the room, desperate to find something to do when my breathing became wheezed again. Andy shot up and grabbed my hand as I gasped out in pain, causing Jake and Ashley to wake up. Jake took a look around the room and when he saw me struggling to get through this, he jumped up and held my other hand.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked. I still wasn't in the mood to tell anyone off for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm fine now" I answered. Feeling sweat on my forehead, I wiped it off with my hand. That must look very attractive. That whole ordeal made me thirsty. "Can someone go to the shop to get me a bottle of water?"

"I'll go" Andy said before pressing a kiss to my cheek and then heading for the door, getting stopped by Sammi before he could actually leave.

"I'll go too" She sighed, giving me a slight smile before following Andy out of the room. The room fell silent again, everyone thinking of what to say.

"Are you sure you guys want to stay through all of this?" I asked. I could hear the worry in my voice as I thought about how depressed I would be if they said that they would all go home.

"Of course we want to be here. A new life is being brought into the family of Black Veil Brides" Ashley retorted. "I just wish you could have gone into labour around dinner."

"I do too. Do you know how embarrassing it is to wake Andy up and tell him that you're having the baby?" I laughed. Ashley grinned at me before sitting back down. The room fell silent again, but only for a moment as Andy and Sammi walked back in with my water. Jake headed over to me and played with the hem of the bed sheet.

"When do you think dad's going to get here?" He asked. I knew how scared he was because he felt like he was responsible for me. Andy headed straight for the chair in the corner of the room and his eyes closed. He had barely had any sleep tonight and I couldn't begrudge him this. We whispered to each other and talked about the baby.

"I bet you're going to teach her how to play guitar" Ashley laughed at Jake. The whole room chuckled except for me since I was the one who wanted to teach her how to play piano. I wanted her to be musical like her dad, but I was going to give her the choice when she was old enough.

"What do you think her first word will be?" Sammi asked me, but I had no idea. I had ideas of what I wished it would be, but I highly doubted that they would be her first word. Of course Jinxx would have a smart comment to make.

"BVB Army" He laughed. I grinned, but shook my head anyway before laying back down again. I was growing uncomfortable again and every time I moved it got a little bit worse.

"You should try and walk around" Sammi advised. The idea was absurd, but I had seen women do it in my stay here. I nodded as Jake helped me off the bed just as my dad walked in. He grinned when he saw me stand on my own and walk over to him.

"Did mom walk around?" I asked as he nodded and took my hand.

"We'll walk up and down the hallway" He said as he led me out. Walking was slow, but I felt more comfortable and I read somewhere that it helps the baby move along. All I wanted to do was get this baby out of me.

"Dad, how bad did mom say the pain was?" I asked, beginning to feel scared again, knowing that I wouldn't have long to wait until the pain began to get unbearable. I was just about to turn around when I got another contraction. "Dad, help me" He took my hand and told me to simply breathe through it. I handled that one better than the rest.

"Your mom said that it wasn't nice, but she'd do it any day to get you and Jake" He answered and I felt my eyes well up. My baby would never get to see their grandmother.

"Do you think she's proud of me?" I asked. He looked down at me as though my question was stupid.

"She would be so glad if she knew that you were in labour" He answered as he kissed my cheek. I smiled as I walked up and down the hallway again. We walked in silence for about an hour before returning to the room. I looked at the clock to see it was nine in the morning now. I had been in labour for eight long hours. The nurse walked in at that time.

"Ready to check how many centimetres dilate you are?" She asked. _Do I really have a choice? _I simply nodded as she checked. She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Seven centimetres" She answered and I sighed in relief. It may be slow, but at least I was making progress. Another three centimetres and I can have a baby. When she left, she closed the door loudly and woke Andy up. His eyes grazed over me as he checked to see if I was okay.

"How many centimetres?" He asked.

"I'm seven centimetres dilated. It's going a bit slow" I answered, not being able to keep the sadness out of my voice. I could feel my dad squeeze my shoulder in support.

"Your mother was slow. Seventeen hours it took her to dilate six centimetres" My dad told the room to make me feel better and it worked. I could hear Andy laugh loudly as Jake whined, but the rest of the room chuckled. "That was with Jake, but when we had Riley, we were straight in and out of the hospital" Now that, I didn't need to know. Andy found this sort of conversation hysterical.

The nurse broke up our laughter when she stormed in with an annoyed look on her face when she saw us. It wasn't the kind nurse who had been looking after me before and I suddenly felt put on edge with her.

"There's too many people in this room" She barked as she looked over us, sceptical. My dad kissed my forehead as he glared at the nurse, but left, everyone following him except Jake and Andy.

"We'll be in the main reception. When we next see you, you'll be a mom" Sammi called through, making us all smile. Andy and Jake sat on both sides of my bed and talked to me as I tried my hardest to not shout obscenities when I experienced another a contraction. Two hours after everyone had left, the nurse came in. She done what she had to do and I was surprisingly starting to get used to it.

"Are you ready to have a baby?" She asked. My hands instantly went to Jake as he held onto them for dear life. If she wasn't telling the truth then that would be a pretty sick joke to play, but something told me that a nurse wouldn't lie about these things.

"Is it really time to push?" I asked, needing some confirmation. She nodded as I sat in another wheelchair that was going to take me to the delivery room. Andy held my hand for the trip and we only stopped when we neared main reception. Jake bent down and kissed my cheek for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Good luck" He whispered, his words making me want to cry, but I knew I had to be strong for everyone. He hurried over to where everyone else was sitting as Andy took my hand and we entered the room. I was helped onto the bed and all started. I pushed as hard as I possibly could and I squeezed Andy's hand, but it wasn't good enough. Savannah didn't want to budge and I was put in more pain as I had another contraction. I couldn't concentrate on any one thing, but I managed to hear the midwife talk to Andy.

"You should talk to her, she's not pushing" She said. _Of course I'm not pushing! It hurts._ Andy pressed his head to mine as he got ready to give me a pep talk.

"Riley, you're doing great, but you need to push a little bit harder" Andy whispered as he moved some of my soaked hair off my face. It was matted and coated in sweat.

"Andy, I don't want to. I'm too tired" I complained as the tears ran down my face. It was impossible to tell what was sweat and what was tears, but I didn't care about my appearance. I was in too much pain to even begin thinking about that.

"I thought you said Savannah was worth it" He mumbled in my ear and it got me mad. Of course Savannah was worth it. If she wasn't then I would have put her up for adoption. I'm going to get this baby out if it kills me.

"You need to push as hard as possible" The midwife instructed as if I didn't already know that. Being in labour makes me pretty bitter.

"Ry, you're doing amazing" Andy whispered and I felt like the world stopped at that minute. He scraped my hair back as I shouted at the pain before turning to face him with a confused look on my face.

"Where the fuck did Ry come from?" I asked, but I was told to push again. I shouted at the midwife, but she knew that I didn't really mean any of the harsh things I was saying. Why hadn't I gotten the drugs?

"It sounded cute in my head" He commented, but I could barely hear his words. I was too focused on what I was doing than to listen to his pet names. We could discuss that after I'd given birth.

"Andy, I can't do this" I whimpered as I clutched onto his collar. To anyone else it would have looked like I was being threatening, but I needed him close to me.

"Riley, you're choking me" Andy coughed. The last thing I wanted to do was harm the person who was helping me through this. I loosed my grip on him, but kept my hand on his collar, keeping him near. "Yes you can do this. It's not going to be long until we can hold Savannah. We've waited nine months for this so don't back down now."

"Riley, push for me okay?" The nurse asked and I nodded, trying to get myself ready for this. "Ok keep pushing until I get to one. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." I waited until she got to one and stopped pushing, taking a deep breath and crying a little bit more.

"How much longer?" I asked, not knowing if I could take five more minutes of this excruciating pain. She looked up at me, sympathy written all over her face. She would have to deal with women like this every day.

"Take a minute to catch your breath and tell me when you think you're ready to push again" She answered. _Finally I would have a minute to calm down!_ I could only nod since I didn't think words could convey what I was feeling.

"Andy, I don't want to do this anymore" I cried, knowing I sounded stupid since it was the birth of Savannah. I could hardly walk out of here and say I didn't want to carry on. It wouldn't be possible. Andy's lips were brought down to mine. I couldn't do anything, but savour his lips. It made me feel like this was all just a nightmare that had been brought to its end, but when he pulled away, I knew it was reality.

"I'm sorry, but you really don't have a choice anymore. Will you push for me again?" He asked as a crystal blue tear slipped from his eye and carried down to his cheek. It made me feel awful to see him cry, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, my hand reaching up to wipe away the tear that I never wanted to see again in all of my life.

"I hate seeing you like this" He answered as he wiped away the sweat on my forehead with a green cloth that made me cool down. He had never seen me like this, but I didn't mention it. I let him dab my forehead as my breathing returned to normal.

"I'm ready to push" I called to the midwife as Andy smiled brightly at the fact that I pulled through when it was needed most. She nodded at me as she started the countdown and I pushed, my hand squeezing Andy's until I thought I had broken it, but I couldn't stop squeezing. And then the cries started. I stopped gasping and Andy stopped whispering kind things to me. The only noise was the sound of my baby crying. I barely got a chance to catch a glimpse of her before the midwife cleaned her up and cut off the umbilical cord which was something I vowed I would never do. She handed me the baby and I was overwhelmed with feelings of love. She was still crying, but her eyes settled on me, her blue eyes glistening. The only part of her that would never change.

"What are you calling her?" The midwife asked. I couldn't look away from her long enough to answer the midwifes question, but Andy was on the ball for me.

"Savannah Biersack" He answered and I could almost hear the pride in his voice. I looked up and nodded at hearing my baby's full name for the first time. I held out my finger near Savannah and she took it in her tiny fist, squeezing hard. I grinned and chuckled lightly as Andy kissed the top of my head and stroked Savannah's cheek with his index finger. She stopped crying and looked at Andy and I, fascinated. I couldn't stop the few tears rolling down my cheek.

"Can we let our friends see her?" I asked, knowing she would hit the roof when she found out how many people we wanted to surround the newborn.

"How many are there?" She asked. I couldn't lie and say there was three. She'd get a shock when a few guys wearing makeup wandered in and two gothic girls with a middle aged man.

"Seven" I answered with a small smile, trying to get in her good books. She looked at us as though we were idiots, but I could see the friendliness in her eyes.

"Two at a time and they'll have to be quick" She ordered. I nodded as Andy hurried out of the room, leaving me with Savannah. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, taking in her scent. She smelled so fresh and just like Andy that I almost started crying again.

Andy must have ran because only a moment later, the door cracked open and Andy walked in with my dad and Jake following. I smiled up at them as I handed Jake the baby and watched his face change into one of sheer love. He held her with utter care as he gazed into her eyes.

"She's amazing" He whispered as he stroked at her hair which was a dark shade of brown that she had gotten from me. He strode over to where dad was sitting and handed him Savannah. He held her like a pro and I couldn't help, but imagine him almost nineteen years ago, holding me.

"Andy, she's the spitting double of you" Dad sighed as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "We should go stand outside. They said we had to be quick." He handed the baby to Andy as he walked back over to me. "I'm so proud of you Riley."

The door opened again and Sammi and Jinxx crept in. I couldn't wait for the day where Sammi would be here. She would have to go through agony, but I wanted her to feel how amazing it was when she first looked into the eyes of her child. Sammi walked over to me first as she took Savannah from my hands. She looked down at he, the blonde curls tickling Savannah's face.

"Jinxx, I want one" She laughed. Jinxx smiled, but the shake of his head was dead on serious.

"Have you seen Andy's hand? I don't want mine to end up like that" Jinxx retorted as he pointed at the hand that was red and bruised because of me. I felt bad, but he hadn't complained since he knew I needed it.

"I'm sorry, Andy" I laughed as he shrugged. Sammi handed Jinxx Savannah and he modelled the look of Sammi. He was totally mesmerised by the fact that he had a baby in his hands. He looked at her for a few moments before handing the baby back to me and leaving the room with Sammi in tow.

As soon as the door was closed, it opened again with the two drummers. Sandra hurried over to the bedside as I handed her Savannah.

"Is it as bad as they say?" She asked. Well, it was the first time I had been asked that question, but I was eager to share my experience with anyone who would give me the time of day.

"It's not nice, but holding your baby for the first time makes up for it all" I sighed as Sandra passed the baby to CC and he started to coo over it. His face changed to a one that was marked with tears as he handed Sandra the baby before leaving. Ashley was quick to take CC's place and take the baby as Sandra made her exit.

"Hi, Savannah. Just so you know, I'm better than Uncle Jake" he whispered and grinned. He looked so out of place with a baby in his arms, but it looked so sweet. "She's so beautiful" He whispered as he handed the baby back to us. "I'll give you some privacy" He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"She's amazing" I whispered as Savannah looked at us one more time before falling into a much needed sleep. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry for calling you Ry."

**Well that was the end. 26****th**** February 2011 – 15****th**** August 2011. I make it sound like it's dead ;) If anyone wants a sequel then tell me in a review and I'll be happy to make one. I've been thinking of making this like a series through Savannah's life. So it would be like Pulling Me Through Part 2 and Pulling Me Through Part 3. Tell me if you like the idea!**


End file.
